The New Avenger
by Gravenimage
Summary: Naruto dies at the valley of the end Sakura blames herself for his death she believes the only way to redem herself to him is by killing his murder Uchiha Sasuke now she will take the path of the avenger strong Sakura Saku/Oc Ino/Oc in later chapters.
1. The Oath of Tears

Chapter 1 The Oath of Tears

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Naruto and Sasuke were standing at the Valley of the End their fight was brutal but now it was time to finish it, Naruto was in his one tail Kyubi form standing on next to the statue of the First Hokage while Sasuke was in his level two curse seal form standing next to the statue of Uchiha Madara. They knew what to do only one way to finish this fight once and for all, for Naruto he wanted to bring the Uchiha back to Konoha so he could fulfill his promise to his pink hair teammate Sakura he made it as a promise of the life time so he was going to fulfill no matter what. For Sasuke it was all about defeating his best friend and brother so he could obtain the power of the Magenkyou sharingan just like his brother Itachi told him to kill his closest friend and he has finally made his choice.

"It's time to finish this dobe any last words before I kill you?"

"No I don't have nothing to say only that I will beat you and bring you back to the village teme one way or the other believe it"

Sasauke growl as he started forming a black color chidori while Naruto started forming a purple rasengan the two charged at each other until their attacks collided.

"RASENGAN"

"CHIDORI"

BOOM

The collision of the two powerful attacks created a black sphere covering both of them until an explosion occurred, Sasuke's chidori was stronger than Naruto's rasengan and pierce his chest hitting his heart. The blond jinchuuriki scream in pain before falling unconscious he heard the Kyubi sealed inside of him made a loud growl of pain before vanishing it has happen the great Kyubi king of the Bijuu's has died, Naruto felt his life fading away he saw his whole life flashing before his eyes all the people who were his friends his precious people. He felt like crying he knew he was dying he only had a few seconds before death claim him he felt regret, pain and sorrow because he won't be accomplishing the things he wanted to.

(No this can't be…..my friends…..my promise….my dream I'm so sorry everyone I'm…..sorry…..Sakura-chan)

Those was his last thought as he closed his eyes and fell to eternal slumber Uzumaki Naruto was dead, Sasuke stood in front of him staring at his lifeless body he felt a horrible pain and sadness he just killed his best friend. The sky started weeping at the loss as the rain hit hard on the half destroyed valley, Sasuke gaze at the soaked fallen body of the blond not caring about his own soaked body even if he gets a nasty cold he was gone forever. It hurt him so much his leaf head band fell silently next to his body while he gave a loud yell that pierce through the heavens, suddenly his eyes shot open and his sharingan took a new form of a shuriken the same way he has activated his magenkyou sharingan the same way his brother did. He hated doing the same thing he did but he didn't have a choice he needs all the power he could get to kill Itachi even if it meant killing his own dear friend, now he was going to get more power by going to Orochimaru he was a sanin so he will be a great teacher to have but deep inside he wasn't proud of the idea of anything for the matter. He let his tears fall while his magenkyou sharingan vanish and replace by his original black color he knelt on his body and pick up his headband he gave it to Naruto holding it with his lifeless hand, it was his way of saying to Konoha that he killed him he wasn't going to hide the truth.

"Goodbye Naruto….goodbye my friend"

With those words left he left his body and the valley heading into a forest going to his destination which was Orochimaru's hideout while feeling the pain he receive from his friend in their fight.

(I will continued to follow my path of vengeance until then I will live on so I can finally kill him)

Near the Valley of the End the mask leaf jounin Hatake Kakashi was jumping through the trees at high speed with one of his summoning dogs Pakkun who was following Naruto and Sasuke by scent, the situation turn worst he has sense the evil chakra of the Kyubi and suddenly vanishing he had a horrible feeling about this. The only thing he was feeling was guilt for not stopping the Uchiha from leaving even by talking to him there was nothing that it could be done to change his mind from leaving and he feels responsible for failing. Now he was running like his life depending on it but somehow he knew that it was too late the second he felt the Kyubi's chakra vanishing.

"Were almost there" Pakkun said.

Kakashi nodded keeping his sight on the path ahead (please let me make in time Naruto Sasuke please let them be all right)

They finally reach the valley and gasp at the destruction in sight it look like it was hit by a hurricane, Kakashi snap from the sight and started looking for any trace of the two ninjas until his visible eyes widened in shock.

"There" Pakkun said.

The two went down on the ground next to the two statues of the founders of Konoha Kakashi stood next to the body of his student in pure horror he couldn't sense it his life energy he assumed the worst, he put his head on his chest praying to Kami if there was a heartbeat but there was none. He hold his emotions as he got up and gaze at the body of the blond genin, while Pakkun started sniffing the headband he was holding.

"It's Sasuke's"

Kakashi ignore him of course he knew he was the one responsible for this act and he regrets for coming late he was too late to save both of them, Sasuke was already gone and by now he probably left the fire country taking the evil path of the snake sanin and Naruto was gone forever. He saw the face of the lifeless Naruto and notice his whiskers were gone it was the birthmark given to him when the fourth Hokage sealed the Kyubi inside of him, and once again he has failed like he did with his friend Obito and Rin but most importantly he failed his teacher for not protecting him.

(I'm sorry sensei I failed to protect your only son I hope you can forgive me)

Pakkun could see the sadness and sorrow in his visible eye even if he was wearing a mask he could tell that the mask ninja was holding his tears for the death of his student.

"Kakashi let it out there's no need to hold your pain"

"No even if it's a terrible loss ninjas aren't allowed to cry that's one rule I will follow to the end"

"That's enough you may be a ninja but you're still human so it's okay to grief over Naruto's death"

"Don't worry there will be plenty of people crying over him (and sadly there will be people who will be glad that he's gone)

Without another word said he pick up the blond genin's lifeless body and carry it on his back gazing at the two giant statues ahead.

"How ironic isn't it?" the ninja dog said.

"Yes of all places they have to fight here the valley of the end the same place where our two founding fathers fought to the death and it's ironic when you look at it Uchiha Madara and the first Hokage were the best of friends like brothers and in the end Madara chose the path of darkness just like Sasuke, I guess it's true what they say about history repeating itself let's go back Pakkun"

The dog nodded as they jump from the valley and left heading into the forest ahead suddenly from the ground came a man with a fly Venus trap on his head and the face of the man had two sides' one color black and the other color white he was also wearing a black cloak with red clouds.

"I don't believe it the Kyubi jinchuuriki is dead" the white half said.

"So it seems what we are going to do now?" the black half said.

"There is no point in collecting the Bijuu's now"

"Let's report back to leader-sama"

The plant man went back to the ground and vanished from sight.

At the forest heading back to Konoha Kakashi was carrying the dead Naruto followed by Pakkun until they were surrounded by the Konoha medical team.

"What is the status of the other genins?" Kakashi said.

"Well Nara Shikamaru only receive a broken finger Rock Lee has a minor injury Inuzuka Kiba has a deep wound but it's not life threatening, however Hyuga Neji and Akimichi Chouji are in critical condition and almost at the brink of death"

"I see" he said in a lifeless tone.

"What about Naruto Kakashi?" the medical ninja said looking at the blond genin on his back.

The mask jounin stood quiet for a moment before answering" he's…dead"

The medical gasp in shock at the revelation and by now it was too late to do anything about it to help the blond, they didn't said another word as they continued to head back to the leaf village.

(Today is going to be a tragic day in the history of Konoha) Kakashi thought.

Later at Konoha hospital

Sakura enter the building holding two bouquets of flowers she was told that the group that was send to retrieve Sasuke have finally return and she couldn't be any happier, she knew that Naruto has fulfill his promised to her in bringing the Uchiha back. She never thought about it but now she realize that she was so happy to have a friend like him so besides buying flowers for Sasuke she also bough flowers for him, now that they were both back they were going to return in being team seven once again. She finally reached the reception desk with a big smile on her face dying to see her two teammates again.

"Excuse me which room is Uzumaki Naruto and Uchiha Sasuke staying at"

The nurse check the patients list and shook her head" I'm sorry but we don't have anybody with those names here you should check in later"

Sakura was now confuse she was told that the group has arrived and they were being treated so why wouldn't they be on their patient list, that's when she saw Ino heading her way holding a basket full of fruits, she smirk knowing exactly whom she was going to visit.

"Hey Ino pig are you going to visit Chouji?"

The blond smirk" forehead what was your first clue was it the fruit basket it is Chouji he will rather eat a fruit basket rather than flowers"

She giggle at her comment" that's nice of you"

Ino notice the two bouquets" what about you are you going to give those flowers to Sasuke-kun?"

"Huh no I'm only going to give him one the other is for Naruto" she smile while Ino was given her a shocking look" what?"

"Okay let me see you're going to give flowers to Naruto what's wrong with this picture I mean you could care less about him"

Sakura was upset by her comment" what of course I care about him he's my teammate I'm not going to leave him hanging were a team after all"

"Hey don't get upset it's just that you never like him in the first place ever since we were little you couldn't stand him"

The young genin stood quiet but smile" maybe I used to dislike him I thought he was a talentless idiot who didn't have what it takes to be a ninja but ever since the chunin exams I was so wrong he has the potential to become a great ninja and I think he's going to fulfill his dream of becoming Hokage, and after what he has done for me in bringing Sasuke-kun back I'm glad he is my friend"

Ino was more shock" okay who are you and what have you done to Sakura?"

Sakura gave her an annoy look" look Ino pig I'm not going to keep talking to you I want to visit them but the nurse told me that they weren't even on the list for check up patients I wonder where they are?"

"Really that's strange maybe you should ask Tsunade-sama she's here I think she's checking up on Kiba"

"Okay I'll go there"

"Hey wait up I'm coming too"

She nodded while leaving the reception desk while walking the halls of the hospital they reach the corridor of the rooms, they saw Kakashi with Tsunade and the sand siblings Gaara, Temari and Kankurou and they didn't look one bit happy. Sakura saw the looks in their faces the three sand siblings were in a state of depression especially Gaara while she couldn't tell Kakashi because of his mask, but she saw the look of the female Hokage and she was crying hard making her think why would she be crying so much.

"Tsunade-sama everyone what's going on?" Sakura said.

The group turned to see Sakura and Ino coming to them.

"What's wrong?" Ino said.

Tsunade was still crying and that's when she saw that she was holding a familiar necklace, Sakura notice it was the same necklace that Naruto wears which something serious must have happened to make the female Hokage cry.

"Please don't tell me did something happen to everyone?" she said with fear in her voice.

"No Sakura the genin group is all right Shizune and the medical team is treating Neji and Chouji because they are the ones who are in critical condition but the others are just fine they don't have any serious injuries" Kakashi said.

She felt relief for a second until it occurred to her" Sasuke-kun and Naruto where are they are they all right?"

At first she was confuse when she saw the three sand siblings and Tsunade growling in anger when they heard the name of the Uchiha Kakashi was the only one who was quiet and didn't look like he was angry at all, something was really wrong she had this horrible feeling in her gut and she was praying that it wasn't what she was thinking.

"Please are they all right where are they?" she said while tears were forming in her eyes.

"Sakura calm down?" Ino said but it was futile the pink hair genin was at the brink of tears at the sudden realization to why would Tsunade be crying and holding Naruto's necklace.

Kakashi look at Tsunade and knew that she was in no condition to say anything after the pain she was feeling so it seems he was going to be the one to deliver the horrible news to his student, he took a deep breath while looking at her jade eyes while a few tears were falling.

"Sakura….Sasuke got away he left to join Orochimaru" he saw that she was shock but now she was more horrified her lips were trembling now she was more scare than before expecting to hear the worst.

"And Naruto where is he?" her voice breaking into a soft sob.

He was quiet as he felt more depressed for being the one to tell her but he needed to do this" Sakura…Naruto is…dead"

Her eyes widened in pure shock the revelation took her like a kunai stabbing her heart over and over again more tears were now falling as she hope that it wasn't true, for a moment she thought she was having a nightmare and maybe she will wake up soon she will see both Naruto and Sasuke standing before her. But she face the fact that this was no dream it was happening Sasuke got away and Naruto was gone how could this be happening to her in just one day she has lost both of her teammates, she started sobbing while Ino try to calm her even if was hopeless the poor girl was broken by the news.

"I'm sorry Sakura I know it hurts I was too late to stop them from fighting but it was Sasuke the one who killed him apparently he used chidori hitting his heart Naruto receive a quick death" Kakashi said in tone revealing anger for teaching the Uchiha his jutsu the same jutsu he used to kill him.

Sakura was shock while crying she couldn't believe it, was true she never thought that Sasuke would be capable to kill Naruto, she knew that both of them had a rivalry but they were good friends like brothers there was no way he will killed him. She then remember when they fought at the hospital a few days ago that they were about to use their powerful attacks on one another, she knew if Kakashi hadn't stop them they would have killed each other in the process but now it was too late to stop them and Naruto paid the ultimate price with his life.

"I….can't believe Sasuke-kun would do that it can't be why would he do it…." she said between sobs.

"Naruto eventually catch up to Sasuke before he was on his way to go to Orochimaru and fighting was inevitable so a intense fight occurred, in the end Naruto lost and he got away I hate myself for arriving too late I should have been faster" Kakashi said his anger rising.

"That's enough Kakashi it wasn't your fault" Tsunade said speaking for this first time her tears still falling" I'm even surprise you were able to make it at such a speed what is done is done we can't change the past as much as it pains me Naruto is gone we will held his funeral in four days from today Gaara thank you for your help" she turn to the red hair teen.

"It's was no problem we have a big debt to pay with the leaf to be potential allies, also I will be forever grateful to Uzumaki Naruto for helping me become a better person to live a better life well Tsunade-sama me and my siblings we'll take our leave but we will remain in Konoha to attend to his funeral" he bow with Temari and Kankurou while leaving the hall.

"There's no need for me to be here I want to say my goodbyes to Naruto right now" Tsunade said.

"You're going to visit the morgue?" Kakashi said.

"Tsunade-sama I'm going with you" Sakura said while drying her tears.

"Are you sure the morgue is not a place for a genin to be?"

"I don't care I want to see him just for one last time please"

Tsunade sighed" all right but you will cry again"

"I know but I need to see him" she said in a pleading tone.

"Very well oh and Kakashi can you…."

"Tell the genins about Naruto yes it seems I am now the messenger of bad news"

"I'm sorry to put you for such a task"

"It's all right I will start with Shikamaru since he was the only one who receive a minor injury"

"Wait Kakashi sensei I want to come too" Ino said following the mask jounin nodded while Tsunade and Sakura left to the morgue.

"I have never seen Sakura so sad before she really is hurt" Ino said in a soft tone.

"She just lost a friend and a teammate believe me the pain of losing a teammate is very painful take it from me" Kakashi said.

Ino gaze at him with curiosity at his words (did he experience the same thing?)

At the morgue Tsunade and Sakura enter the building and Sakura immediately got that horrible smell coming from the entire building the smell of death, she felt sick to her stomach but she needed to do this she needed to see Naruto one last time for old times' sake. They reach the reception desk and they were greeted by the receptionist as soon as she saw the female Hokage she lead them to one of the rooms where they dead bodies are store, the woman open one of the doors revealing the body of Uzumaki Naruto. Sakura went to tears again as she began to cry seeing the lifeless body of her blond teammate while Tsunade was quiet the tears were forming again, Sakura continued to cry feeling guilty for his death while Tsunade went next to him.

"Once again this stupid necklace have taken another precious person from me" she tighten her hold on the first Hokage's necklace" why……why you Naruto you've never did anything wrong in your life you just wanted to become Hokage and protect everyone so why is that you have to die….I really believe you were going to fulfill your dream you've always made the impossible possible I mean you master rasengan in just one week when it took the fourth Hokage three years to master it no ninja can't do that, dear Kami I'm going to missed you so much you were a little brother and a son to me…" she began to sob while Sakura was feeling the guilt eating to her soul.

She cried while thinking about him she started remembering all the times she rejected him ad all the things he did for her, when he cheer for her at the preliminaries of the chunin exams hearing his cheering gave her the strength to overcome Ino's mind transfer jutsu the time when he saved her life from Gaara and when he saved her life again from drowning on the mission to the Tea country. She finally remember the biggest thing he did for her the promised of the lifetime he made her that lead to his death at the hands of the Uchiha, she couldn't get his words out of her head.

(Don't worry Sakura-chan I will bring back Sasuke it's a promised of the lifetime believe it)

(It's all my fault….he's dead because of me if I never made him do that stupid promise he would've never go after him and he would still be alive, he knew how much I love Sasuke and yet he went after him and now he's dead because of me it's ALL OF MY FAULT he will never smile at me or give me that stupid grin he always did oh Kami I missed him so much. I just wish I could tell him how sorry I am I don't know if he will ever forgive me I send him to his death I am responsible for killing him as much as Sasuke)

Suddenly rage filled her thinking about the Uchiha she started thinking about him unlike Naruto he never did anything for her, he never gave a damn about her he has told her she was annoying twice nor he has ever showed the proper respect to treat her. She then felt more anger consumed her remembering the night he left the village when she confessed her love for him and he rejected her like he didn't care calling her annoying and knocking her out cold, she wonder how in the world could she have love a power hungry coldhearted bastard like him in the first place when the truth was that he was never worthy of her time. She then imagine him stabbing his chidori right through Naruto's heart killing the blond, more tears fell from her jade eyes as she felt anger and the hatred flowing inside of her.

(I should have never made him made that promise to me because it was a waste of time to be made Sasuke never care for me nor he respected me like I did he has always thought of me as weak and annoying, and now I send Naruto to his death thanks to him and it was all because of my selfish wishes. It's my fault he's gone and now it's time that I take matters into my own hands he did this that goddamn Uchiha bastard did this to him and I will never forgive him for as long as I live he will pay)

Tsunade continued to cry while giving a fake smile" well it's time say goodbye Naruto I just wish you would have at least fulfill your dream in becoming Hokage but now that won't be happening I will missed you dearly, and don't worry I will give you an honorable funeral" she called for the receptionist and she closed the body back.

The two left the building while Tsunade gaze at the pink hair genin with concern.

"Are you all right Sakura?"

"Huh yes Tsunade-sama I'm fine don't worry about me I just need some time alone" she said in a whisper.

"I know how you must be feeling but I'm pretty sure he wanted us to be strong and happy he didn't wanted us to cry for his death so Sakura be strong"

"I know Tsunade-sama thank you I'll see you later" she then left while Tsunade headed to the Hokage tower.

(It's time that I set things right Naruto must be avenge I won't let things stay like this I will have revenge by killing you Uchiha Sasuke if it's the last thing I do as of today I will walk your path Uchiha the path of an avenger)

At Konoha hospital Kakashi Ino were in a room with Rock Lee who only receive minor injuries along with Shikamaru they went to visit Kiba whose wounds were treated already next to his bed was a small bed where his dog Akamaru was resting since his injuries were treated too. The whole room was quiet no one said a word until Kakashi told them the horrible news of Naruto's death Lee had tears in his eyes he has consider the blond ninja a good friend since he first meet him at the chunin exams, Kiba was angry not believing that he was really gone like Lee he has also thought of Naruto as a friend. But the one person who was feeling worst was Shikamaru the chunin became depressed as soon as he heard the news, he couldn't help but feel guilty for his death since he was the one who was in charge of the retrieval mission. As for Neji and Chouji by now Shizune and the medical team have finished treating their wounds and they were resting peacefully they will be all right, they will be one of the last people to know about Naruto.

"I can't believe Naruto-kun is gone…..he was such a youthful friend" Lee said while sobbing.

"Some leader I turn out to be what kind of leader gets his friend killed?" Shikamaru said in a depressed tone.

"Now that's enough Shikamaru" Ino said in a scowl facing her teammate" this wasn't your fault"

"It was my responsibility as team leader to protect them and I let everyone down I got Chouji and Neji almost kill and Naruto is dead I failed I'm not good enough to be a chunin I….."

SLAP

The group was shock to see Ino slapping the chunin with all her strength leaving her hand mark on his cheek let's just say he was lucky that Tsunade wasn't the one who didn't slap him. Shikamaru rub his painful cheek while staring at the Yamanaka who was angry with him he could feel a lecture coming from her.

"It wasn't your fault you did the best you could kami I rather see you being lazy than feeling guilty for something that it was completely out of your hands so stop whining" a few tears were forming at the corner of her aqua eyes.

The Nara only sighed not wanting to make her any angrier than she already is" Ino you're still so troublesome"

She smile at his comment" looks like you're back to normal that's good I was starting to get worry"

"Ino is right Shikamaru" Kakashi said getting the attention of the group" this mission was too dangerous and unpredictable it was futile not to have any injure or any casualties in fact I'm very impressed at how this mission turn out for your first mission as a chunin any other rookie chunin would have gotten his entire team killed because he didn't have the experience, but you Shikamaru you did a good job out there I'm very proud of you and I'm sure Asuma is also proud of you"

"If that suppose to make me feel better than I guess it helps a little but It can't change the fact that Naruto is dead and also if it wasn't for the forces of Suna there was no way we could have survive this mission all of us would have been kill"

"True but in the end you all prove to be worthy ninjas who stood and fought until the end, also Naruto would have been proud of all of you" the mask jounin said with a smile.

Shikamaru felt his tears forming at the corner of his eyes he growl in his mind he didn't wanted to cry again just like when he was talking to Temari, he felt embarrassed that she saw him cry to him it was a pretty pathetic sight but he couldn't hold them any longer and let them fall.

"Kakashi sensei….thank you"

"I will forever remember Naruto-kun his flame of youth will burn forever" Lee said while trying to dry his tears.

"Oh for crying out loud" Kiba said speaking for the first time he was obviously upset" Shikamaru it wasn't your fault so stop feeling guilty it was HIS fault…..that bastard Sasuke he killed Naruto, all that Naruto wanted was to bring him back to the village and look how he repaid him by killing him I swear that bastard is going to pay" he tightened his hold on his sheets and pretty soon tears started falling from his eyes he was going to miss the blond because he was one of the few people who became good friends with him when he was a kid along with Chouji and Shikamaru.

The group gaze at him and they couldn't blame him for feeling that way and they all agree with him they finally realized what the Uchiha was really like a cold hearted murder and a traitor, Ino lost completely interest in him she wasn't going to someone like him as her boyfriend so her days of a Sasuke fan girl has come to an end. Lee lost all his respect towards him he once consider him a potential rival and friend but after this he was no longer interested in hearing about him the same went with Shikamaru. As for Kakashi well he couldn't bring himself to hate him but he only hated himself for failing him just like he did in the past with his teammates Rin and Obito, he thought that maybe his meant to fail to all of his friends and students maybe he was not a worthy teacher. Without saying another word he left the room and walk out of the halls of the hospital heading to a particular place one of the places of the village where he always visit, the same place where the name of his dear friend Obito is carve and soon Naruto's name will be added the heroes memorial stone.

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade was seated on her desk still crying she has been crying for hours she couldn't stop no matter how hard she try she couldn't stop the tears from falling, she just lost another precious person first her brother Nawaki then her boyfriend Dan and now Naruto. Was she destine to lose all those close to hers every time she gave them necklace of her grandfather the first Hokage this was now the third time she has lost someone close by giving him the curse necklace, she had the sudden urge to crush the necklace with all her insane strength but if she do that she will be destroying something of great value. Next to her desk she had a bottle of sake this were the best moments to drink to let the alcohol heal the pain of her loss when in reality it didn't, however drinking hasn't even cross her mind which was consider a miracle coming from someone like her. Suddenly she felt someone behind her she got annoyed knowing who it was the only person she knew who didn't knew the meaning of suing the door when entering her office.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to use the door for once" she said without looking behind her.

The visitor who was obviously Jiraiya chuckle a little before going next to her" I don't like entering the tower to just go to your office when I can just jump and enter through your window"

"Something's never change" she muttered before a small silence fell between them.

Jiraiys notice the bottle of sake next to her and grab it he was surprise to see that the bottle wasn't empty" so what gives Tsunade there's a full bottle of sake and you haven't drink it yet maybe you're not really Tsunade"

"Honestly for once in my life I don't feel like drinking or gambling for the matter I feel like doing nothing"

The toad sanin wasn't shock to hear this from her she have every right to feel devastated Naruto was someone precious to her just like Nawaki and Dan; she wasn't the only one who was feeling like this he was in the same boat too. A long silence fell between them no one said a word the only thing audible was the soft wind blowing, until Jiraiya broke the silence.

"I failed him" he said flatly.

"Don't say that you did the best you could"

"No I really failed him I should have spend more time with him I should have give him more training I failed him miserably I just wish I could have taken him under my wing sooner since he was little"

"That's enough Jiraiya you knew that you couldn't because you needed to be outside of the village to keep your spy network running, and besides even if you could've been in Konoha I hardly doubt the council would have let you take him as your apprentice let alone adopt him" she said with anger in her voice.

Jiraiya glare while controlling his anger" they knew who he really was from the beginning and yet they hated him so much just because he had the Kyubi sealed in him how….how can they treat the son of the hero of the village with so much hatred and hostility, I truly am a failure first Minato and now Naruto is this suppose too happen every time I have an apprentice I lost the father and now I lost the son if that's the case I should never taken any more students"

"I better get started for the preparations of Naruto's funeral I want everyone to assist every ninja and citizen of Konoha I want them to be present and paid their respects for him for his sacrifice, also Jiraiya at the funeral I will tell them the entire truth about him"

"I see, there is no point in keeping it a secret any longer or obey Sarutobi sensei's law since Naruto's dead go ahead I won't be there though you know I don't like funerals but I will pay my respects to him when the funeral is over"

"This will not stay like this" she said with pure hatred in her voice" Uchiha Sasuke will pay dearly for this from this day on he will be an S rank missing nin I will order the hunter nins to find him and killed him he is no longer part of this village he's nothing but a traitor and a murder, I will also add his information to the bingo books across the five ninja nations he will be a kill on sight target that's all I can do to avenge Naruto's death"

"You know very well the council is not going to be happy with this especially Danzou"

"I don't give a shit what those old farts think I will not let a traitor and murder hide while getting special training from Orochimaru we can't let him have the sharingan before he takes over his body"

"According to the information I have gather Orochimaru's has change body with someone else before Sasuke's arrival looks like he couldn't wait any longer since his arms were injure by Sarutobi sensei so he's safe for now Orochimaru won't be able to do his soul transfer jutsu again for three years"

"I'm not waiting that long I will do whatever it takes that he dies before those three years" she said coldly.

"Well I'm leaving" he said heading to the window.

"Are you going to do some research?" she said in humorous tone instead of an angry one.

He stood quiet for a moment before answering without looking at her" for once in my entire life I don't feel like it" with that he jump from the window leaving a shock Hokage behind.

(Jiraiya you're taking this worst than myself) she thought sadly.

Suddenly she heard a knock on the door.

"Yes what is it?"

The door opened revealing Shizune with TonTon next to her" Tsunade-sama are you feeling better?"

"No I'm feeling worst but thank you for asking Shizune what about you?"

"I'm feeling the same way too" she said sadly.

"I know but anyway why have you come here?"

"Well Haruno Sakura wants to see you she says she wants to talk to you"

"I see then let her in"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

Sakura enter the office facing the blond Hokage" hello Tsunade-sama"

"Hello Sakura what is it that you want to talk to me about?"

She stood quiet while closing her eyes when she open then again they were filled with pure determination" please Tsunade-sama train me as your apprentice"

Sound village Orochimaru's hideout (rice country territory)

Sasuke was walking the dark corridors lit by candles of the snake sanins lair next to him was Orochimaru's right hand man Yakushi Kabuto who was leading him to see him after arriving. The Uchiha was still feeling the pain in his heart for killing his best friend but it didn't matter now it was over and there was no point in looking at the past, he did it for a good reason at least to him it was to obtain the next level of the sharingan and bring him one step closer to kill his brother Itachi. They finally reach a double door when Kabuto open it he saw the snake sanin Orochimaru seated in his throne but there was something different about him, his whole face was cover in bandages except for his eyes and his hair was no longer his original long black hair but it was short blond. Sasuke remember seeing him back at chunin exams and he this person didn't look like the real Orochimaru, doubt started rise over him until Kabuto went near him.

"Don't get any doubts that is really Orochimaru-sama he just recently change bodies so watch your tongue when you speak to him" he whisper to the Uchiha.

Sasuke ignore him while he only paid to the person in front of him the one who gave him the curse seal mark.

"Welcome Sasuke-kun I was expecting you"

Sasuke glare at him" let's get one thing straight I only came to you because I need power and you're the only one who can give it to me I didn't came to you to be your friend or your pawn like all of your men I want power now so I can kill Itachi and avenge my clan"

"Sasuke I told you to watch your mouth when speaking to him" said an angry Kabuto.

"Enough Kabuto I'm glad that's how you feel that's why I'm going to give you power beyond your wildest dreams I already gave you the curse seal mark, from now on Sasuke-kun you will be my apprentice I will teach you everything I know I just hope you didn't have trouble coming here" he said with a small hint of amusement in his voice.

Sasuke stood quiet instead he show him his new magenkyou sharingan while he gave a grin.

"So you have obtained the magenkyou sharingan wonderful you must have killed someone close to you to achieve it"

He growl" I did I killed my best friend I won't allow you to disrespect his good name or else"

"Sasuke" Kabuto said in a growl because he was threatening his master.

"That's quite al right Kabuto I have no problem with that well then Sasukekun should we get started with the training?"

Sasuke didn't said a word he left the chamber with Kabuto following him and Orochimaru got up from his throne and follow the two he gave a wicked grin.

(Yes my future is with this boy soon I will have the sharingan)

To be continued

Well there you have it the first chapter of my Sakura avenger story I feel terrible to have Naruto kill in this story since I'm a diehard Naru/Saku fan but I wanted to try something new for a change, also this will be a story that will be updated not frequently because I want to update my other stories but feel free to leave a review NO FLAMES. I have a lot of ideas for this story and I won't tell who is the person I'm pairing Sakura with of course is an OC you guys will find out soon eventually farewell until next time. Next chapter I will write the reactions from the rest of the rookie nine yes that includes Hinata too.

Next chapter: The funeral and the goal


	2. The funeral and the goal

Chapter 2 The Funeral and the Goal

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Konoha (four days later after Naruto's death)

Sakura was walking the streets of the village wearing her funeral clothes she was heading to the graveyard today was the day that Naruto's funeral was going to be held, and so far she was feeling worst day after day so far she has cry in the past four days without stopping. She has barely have gotten any sleep in those four days she was still trying to get over the fact that Naruto was really gone still hoping that this was a horrible nightmare, everywhere she go she could see his face smiling at her or giving her his fox grin it only brought her to tears even more. That's why she chose to avenge him by killing the one who took him away from her from everyone the bastard Uchiha who left the village for power to fulfill his own revenge on his brother; she growl in anger just thinking about him the only thing she had for him was pure hatred. She was going to avenge her blond teammate no matter what after all she had the Hokage supporting her goal to avenge him remembering what she told her three days ago.

(Flashback to the Hokage's office three days ago)

"Please Tsunade-sama train me as your apprentice"

Tsunade was surprise to hear this she look into her jade eyes and she saw a powerful spark shinning in them it was pure determination, the determination to become strong she gave a small smile before looking back at her with a serious expression.

"Why do you want me to train you what about the jounins I'm sure I can find you a perfect jounin to train you?"

The pink hair genin shook her head" no I don't want a jounin to train me I only want you Tsunade-sama"

She raised an eyebrow at her comment" really and why me?"

"Because I want to be a strong medic ninja and you're the strongest medic ninja in the village I want to be train by the best of the best"

She smile in her mind still keeping her composure and her serious expression" Sakura I'm flatter but I'm the Hokage and as you can see I'm always busy because I have to deal with the devil works doing paperwork not to mention that I have to prepare the preparations for Naruto's funeral I am sorry Sakura but I can't"

Sakura flinch hearing the name of the blond but she gaze at her again with determination burning in her eyes" please Tsunade-sama I want to become the strongest medic ninja in the village I want to protect Konoha and my friends I don't want to lose another dear friend, I also must achieve my life goal"

Tsunade was taken when she heard the last part" and what is that life goal might be Sakura?"

This time Tsunade saw determination mix with hatred in her jade eyes she gave her an even serious look than before" I want to avenge Naruto I want to kill Uchiha Sasuke"

The Hokage's eyes widened and she couldn't believe what she was hearing this she was the last person to think she will say something like this, just recently she love Sasuke until she found out about Naruto's death for once she thought that it wasn't a simple fan girl crush that she really real loved him. But it looks like all that love she had for him turn into hate it seems that the death of the blond jinchuuriki open her eyes to reality that the Uchiha was not the kind of person she thought he was, she felt sorry for her she must be feeling betrayed and heartbroken but most of all pissed at him for killing her blond teammate and joining up with a bastard like Orochimaru. She sighed somehow she knew why she wanted to have revenge against the Uchiha it was very obvious, she face her again while remaining her serious expression.

"Sakura you think that Naruto's death was your fault?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she quickly answered.

"Why?"

"Because I was so selfish and stupid that I actually beg him to bring that bastard back to the village when it wasn't worthy to even go after him in the first place, I finally realize that he never care for our team he only wanted power and nothing else it's my fault Naruto was killed by him" she said while holding her tears.

Tsunade sighed while rubbing her temples" Sakura it wasn't your fault this is Naruto we were talking about even if you didn't beg him to bring him back he would have still go after him no matter what you said to him, because that was the kind of person he was a caring person who will do anything for his friends even if that friend was a power hungry bastard that wants nothing but revenge" tears were forming at the corner of her eyes again.

"You don't understand Tsunade-sama I….."

Tsunade cut her off" that's enough I am terribly sorry Sakura but I will have to decline your offer I am not going to train you if the only thing you have in life is revenge I don't want you to follow in Sasuke's footsteps the life of an avenger is a worst life than a ninja in the end you have nothing but pain and sorrow leading to death now please go I have paperwork to do"

Sakura stood quiet for a moment she wasn't going to take no for an answer she was going to get raining from the Hokage one way or the other" Tsunade-sama?"

"What you're still here I told you to go already I have crap work to do" she said without looking her only focusing on the large pile paperwork on her desk.

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

She sighed feeling a headache coming on" yes what is it?"

"What do you think of Jiraiya-sama?"

She looked at her while raising her left eyebrow" huh what do you mean?"

"You and Jiraiya-sama used to be in the same genin team with Orochimaru right?"

"Yes that is correct" she said not knowing what she was trying to prove.

"Tell me if Orochimaru kills Jiraiya-sama would you avenge him by killing him?" she said in a serious tone.

Tsunade felt anger rising in her as she glare at the pink hair genin" are you trying to black mail me so I can have you as my apprentice let me warn you blackmailing the Hokage is a serious crime I can have you arrested or worst"

"No Tsunade-sama with all due respect that's not what I'm doing I just want you to put yourself in my shoes for a moment if you really care for Jiraiya-sama and consider him a great friend right?"

The female Hokage stood quiet before nodding her head" yes I do he's a great friend"

"Then if Orochimaru kills him would you have revenge by killing him?"

She nodded" if that was the case then yes but that's not what happened when he left the village they say history repeats itself and it's true, Sakura let me tell you the story of revenge here in Konoha this goes back when the leaf village was founded and built my grandfather the first Hokage became good friends with the founder of the Uchiha clan Uchiha Madara. However he was jealous of the first because he wanted to get the position of the first Hokage so he left the village swearing revenge on the village but not before he faced my grandfather at the valley of the end where they fought and he killed Madara"

Sakura blink" the valley of the end but that was the same…"

"Yes Sakura it was the same place where Naruto and Sasuke fought and ironically they were best friends just like the first and Madara do you know where I'm going with this?"

"I guess so"

"Now another time when Sarutobi sensei was about to retire as Hokage and they were looking who was going to become the fourth Hokage Orochimaru wanted to take the position however, Sarutobi sensei knew that Orochimaru didn't have a good heart and he wasn't right for the position even if he considered him he's favorite student he chose Jiraiya's student Namikaze Minato who became the fourth Hokage. Orochimaru was not happy and in the end he left the village but not before facing Sarutobi sensei because they have found out that he was performing illegal experiments on human beings so he left in hopes to gain power to have revenge on the village"

Sakura nodded" I see what you're trying to tell me about the concept of revenge I know it's wrong but I want revenge because I want to avenge my friend not because I want to destroy the village"

Tsunade sighed again" let me tell you the whole story Sakura I was so much like you when I was your age and Jiraiya was just like Naruto always a loudmouth a knucklehead and a stupid pervert, when we were kids I treated him the same way you treat Naruto Jiraiya was always trying to ask me out but I always rejected him. I thought of him as an idiot who can never do anything right he was not ninja material unlike Orochimaru who was the best at everything yes he was just like Sasuke and before I realize I fell in love with him"

Sakura gave her a very shocking look" Tsunade-sama you were in love with Orochimaru"

(Ewwwww gross) inner Sakura said disgusted.

"I know Sakura I was as blind as you when it came to boys but as the years went by I realize Jiraiya was a great friend and a ninja little by little he became a strong ninja, the point is when Orochimaru left the village I beg for him to bring him back no matter what and he promised me he was going to bring him back I believe him and I was so grateful that I have a friend like him"

Sakura was shock Tsunade was really like her she continued listening to her story with high interest.

"Eventually Jiraiya confronted Orochimaru but no they didn't fought in the valley in the end they fought in a forest located at the border of the fire country, the fight was brutal in the end Orochimaru won and he got away. As for Jiraiya he didn't die but luckily for me I decided to follow him along with the medical team, and that's when I saw him all wounded almost at the brink of death I healed him along with the team if I didn't have show up on time any minute now he would have died"

Sakura saw as tears started falling from her eyes she could still remember that day like it happened yesterday" so you see Sakura I have an idea what is the pain you're feeling right now it hurts to lose a great friend"

"Does that mean that you will take me as your apprentice?" she said in a high anticipated tone.

Tsunade stood quiet before smiling" yes Sakura I will I want to support you in hunting Uchiha Sasuke but please don't take the dark path of revenge remember that you still have friends who care about you"

"I know Tsunade-sama like I told you before I don't want to lose another friend"

"Good then we will begin our training in medical ninjutsu first thing tomorrow you are dismissed"

"Thank you Tsunade-sama I promised you I won't let you down" she then left the office while the Hokage smile.

(I have a feeling Sakura you won't)

(End of flashback)

After that she became her apprentice and she started her training in learning medical ninjutsu she knew how important is to learn healing jutsus she was going to need them if she wanted to become a strong kunoichi. One thing that made her felt terrible after Naruto's death was the reaction of Hinata she couldn't forget the look on her face when she told him the horrible news of the blond ninja.

(Flashback to Konoha hospital four days ago after meeting Tsunade)

Sakura was walking to the streets of the village while thinking since she was going to start learning medical ninjutsu it was important to learn the basics of the human body, what better place to learn about that in books she was heading to the library. That's when she passed the hospital and saw two familiar ninjas leaving the building one was Aburame Shino and the other was the Hyuga heiress from the Hyuga clan Hinata, she saw the looks in their faces and something was really bothering them she thought that they have found out about Naruto. For one day she wanted to forget about the fact that Naruto was dead since his death it was still killing her with guilt and every time she thinks about she starts crying without stopping, she saw that the two genins wet to her and she wish she would have been quick to evade but nevertheless she gave both of them a smile.

"Hey guys"

"Sa…ku..ra…san how are you?" Hinata shutter as always.

"We went to visit everyone that went to retrieve Sasuke we just got back from visiting Neji, Chouji and Kiba but….." Shino said.

"But what?" she said not sounding surprised what he was going to tell her believing Shikamaru must have tell them about Naruto.

"When we went to see them they didn't even wanted to talk to us they didn't said a word to us….Neji look so depressed I am so worry about him I don't know what could be wrong with him" Hinata said concern.

"The same with Kiba he was upset but he didn't wanted to say what was bothering him something is really up with him and as for Chouji he was the worst, because Ino brought him a basket full of fruits and he hasn't eaten a single one since he wake up from his operation when in truth he would have eaten the whole basket In less than an hour" Shino said in his casual tone.

(Great why couldn't they tell them now I have to be the one to deliver the bad news I don't want to cry again) inner Sakura whine.

"Sakura what happened where is Sasuke and Naruto?" Shino said in a serious tone instead of his casual tone.

"The people at the hospital didn't told us a word why where is Narutokun?" Hinata said sounding more worry.

Sakura clear her mind she didn't wanted to tell anyone about this she was actually expecting that some jounin like Kakashi or Shikamaru to tell them about Naruto, but now that she was here she didn't have a choice both Shino and HInata were expecting to finally hear about the whereabouts of the two ninjas it was now or never.

"First of all Sasuke got away he left to join Orochimaru he's now a traitor of the village"

Hinata was shock hearing this but Shino was really shock not because Sasuke left to join an S rank criminal like Orochimaru but at the tone Sakura has said it which was cold and full of hatred. Second she has called him Sasuke without using his suffix for him that was enough to make him suspect that something was definitely wrong.

"Sakura-san what about….Na.ruto-kun?" Hinata said with fear in her voice.

Once again she stood quiet she knew this was going to be a devastating blow to the Hyuga heiress, she knew very well of her big crush for Naruto and once she hears the terrible news about him she wasn't going to be the same ever again. She look at her pale eyes pleading to her that she told her where the blond was while silently praying that nothing has happen to him, she couldn't take it anymore she curse in her mind as she started crying again she was always so easy to cry since she was little.

"Hinata….I'm so sorry but……Naruto's gone….he's dead"

As soon as she said those words Hinata's skin turn pale from pure fear as she felt that everything around her has stop like someone has frozen time, she processed the information to her mind until she finally understood what it meant. She felt her tears falling from her face like a rain that will never end, she sob hard while trying not to believe what she just heard Naruto was gone her blond crush since the academy was really dead. She suddenly grabbed Sakura by her shoulders while sobbing uncontrollably and Sakura continues to let her tears fall.

"No……it's not true…….please Sakura-san it's not true…..please tell me it's not true……Naruto-kun is not gone he's not dead…..PLEASE TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE" by now Shino try to calm her but it was no use she was too devastated to be control.

"I'm sorry Hinata its true its killing me too" she said while more tears fell.

"NO IT CAN'T BE NO NARUTO-KUN" she shouted at the top of her lungs before fainting.

Shino grab her preventing her from falling to the ground he knew this news have destroyed her completely" don't worry Sakura I will take her back to her home"

"Yeah that's all right I just wish there was something I can do for her" she said while drying her tears.

"Right now Hinata needs time alone to let the wound in her heart to heal it will take time but I have a feeling she will overcome this tragedy she may not look like it but she's a very strong person I believe in her and so should you"

Sakura smile at his words" yeah I will thanks Shino"

He then put Hinata's arm around his shoulder and started walking carrying her back to the Hyuga compound.

"Wait Shino"

The Aburame turn his back to look at her without answering back to her waiting to know what she wanted to tell him.

She stare at the ground" about Naruto?"

"Are you asking me how I feel about his death, like any Konoha ninja I will missed him he was a good friend and ally I can see that a lot of people are hurt by his death this isn't how we supposed to be acting I know that Naruto wanted us to be happy instead of grieving over him at least that's what I think he was never the kind of person who wanted others to feel sadness over him but rather to respect him as a human being and a friend"

She shifted her look back to him her jade eyes widened in shock at the words of wisdom from the insect user as she watch him leave carrying the fainted Hinata, she couldn't help but smile at his words somehow she felt so much better and happy. He was right Naruto was the most unselfish person she has ever met always thinking about his friends instead of himself he would ever wanted them to cry over him even if he wasn't here with them anymore, she as she began walking to the library.

(Thank you very much Shino you don't how much you help me with your words)

(End of flashback)

She sighed happily even if she was on her way to Naruto's funeral she was still at Shino's words but when the time comes she will shed her tears for him because it was worthy to cry for a great friend like blond ninja, she was really going to miss him a lot and she never knew she was going to miss him at all she has finally realize how much Naruto's friendship meant to her and she couldn't be any prouder to have a friend like him. She suddenly felt anger towards some of the people of the village they were still treating Naruto bad even after his death, she couldn't forget what happen yesterday after she left from the Hokage tower after doing some medical ninjutsu training with Tsunade she could still feel the anger at that day.

(Flashback to yesterday)

Sakura just left the Hokage tower after doing another day of medical ninjutsu training with the Hokage and she was happy with herself so far she has started to learn a few basic healing jutsus these were definitely the times she was glad that she had excellent chakra control. She took a turn on a corner until she pass a bar and she heard laughter follow by singing and cheering she obviously thought that they it was a normal for adults to behave in a bar, until she heard something from one of the men which they were pretty much drunk.

"CHEERS finally the demon brat is dead"

"CHEERS"

"Yeah Konoha is finally free from that filthy demon brat now we can finally live in peace without any fear"

"Come on people let's sing along together about the demon brat finally being dead"

"Yeah you guys don't know how happy I am that he's finally dead"

"You're telling me I was always praying to Kami so he can finally killed him"

"In the end he heard all of our prayers and killed him"

"I will drink to that"

"Yeah let's make a toast to the death of the demon brat"

"CHEERS"

Sakura was hearing everything from outside of the bar with pure hatred reflected in her jade eyes she knew who they were talking about, she remember when she was little she heard some of the villagers calling Naruto a demon even if she didn't know why would they call him that. She knew that the villagers were always looking at him with so much hatred and even then she didn't know why he was consider the number one prankster in the village, but still that doesn't give them enough reason to hate him so much like they want him dead. She couldn't take it anymore these people were celebrating for the death of her teammate and there was no chance in hell she was going to let this go without giving them some punishment, she enter the bar and saw the table where the crazy villagers were having their celebration she glare at them with so much hate.

One of the drunks notice her" yeah what you want kid?"

"Why are you people celebrating about?" she said in a cold tone.

"Sorry kid we can't tell you no scram" one of them said while giving the gesture with his hand telling her to go.

"I'm just a little curious to know I can keep a secret" she said in the same tone.

"Fine were celebrating a glorious event in Konoha's history the demon brat is finally dead it's truly a happy day for the village indeed"

She tightened her fist so much that they look like they were ready to bleed while glaring at the drunks with a killer intent how dare they celebrate the death of her teammate like it was a joyful holiday, she wasn't going to take this anymore they were going to pay for being happy at the death of Naruto.

(CHA these bastards are going to get an ass beating) inner Sakura said in pure rage.

She charge at them catching them completely off guard since they were very drunk and started punching them and kicking them with all her strength beating the living crap out of them.

"WHAT THE HELL YOU BRAT"

"YOU BITCH STOP IT"

"SOMEBODY HELP"

The other people started panicking at the scene seeing a young genin attacking a couple of defenseless villagers some of the people of the bar were about to interfere, that is until they saw Sakura fight they immediately back off she was really pissed and they value their lives they didn't wanted to become the next victim in the pink hair genins punishment list. The fight was cut short when one of the AMBU ninjas wearing a cat mask who was patrolling the area stop the fight and took her out of the bar vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

At the Hokage's office Tsunade was still doing her paperwork and she was not happy this part of the job of being Hokage was the one that she hated the most, she could feel a headache coming it always happen whenever she does this work luckily she was already prepare as she had her glass of sake and a couple of aspirins. Suddenly a cloud of smoke appear revealing the AMBU ninja holding Sakura who was now at the brink of tears, Tsunade was shock the only reason for an AMBU to be holding her was that she was being a threat to the village but that was impossible she gaze at her new apprentice with shock.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked the AMBU.

"Pardon me Hokage-sama but I found her beating up a couple of local villagers in a bar they were drunk"

The blond Hokage was more shock at her apprentice behavior she look at her with so much shock and disappointment" is this true Sakura did you really attack a couple of Konoha citizens it is against the law for a Konoha ninja to attack a civilian and that also applies to genins in your case the result of your act leads to house arrest for three weeks not to mention I can strip you off your rank as an ninja of Konoha forever what were you thinking?"

Sakura didn't answer by now she was crying, while Tsunade sighed she gaze at the AMBU" thank you Tenzou you may go"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he bows before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

She gaze back at the crying Sakura" well are you going to tell me why you attack those citizens and stop crying already"

"I have a very good reason to attack them" she said while drying her tears.

"And what would that be?"

"They were celebrating for Naruto's death they were actually happy that he was gone they were cheering, drinking and singing I couldn't believe what I was seeing why…why would they be so happy that he's gone, and not just them but the whole village too I have seen it the way they have always look at him with so much hatred like they would kill him why…Naruto hasn't done nothing wrong. I know that he was a prankster, annoying and a loudmouth but that doesn't give them a reason to hate him so much I just don't know why" she started sobbing again.

Tsunade stood quiet of course Sakura didn't know the reason why almost the entire village hated the blond ninja, she was happy for moment thinking how loyal and deep her friendship was to the diseased Naruto it proves that she really cared for him. She hated the fact that a lot of people were happy that he was dead that right now while she was thinking they were celebrating and cheering that he was gone, she consider all of those people for being ignorant for not knowing Naruto for what he was which was truly a remarkable ninja nit the demon fox Kyubi. She saw Sakura finally drying her tears realizing how much she has suffer with his departure in the afterlife it was worst that she was blaming herself for his death, she was now taking a new path by avenging him for her sake and his.

"Tsunade-sama do you know why the village hate Naruto so much?"

Tsunade eyes widened even if she was now allowed to tell her the truth about Naruto she has plans to tell everyone about it tomorrow at his funeral, the only thing she could do was to wait one more day to tell her but for now it was better to just tell her a simple white lie.

"No Sakura I don't know why the villagers never like Naruto for his pranks you know he has gotten in so much trouble in the past so don't worry about it"

"I'm sure that can't be it I mean why would they call him demon?"

"That's enough Sakura you should go and prepare for the funeral tomorrow, now because you had a pretty good reason to attack those citizens I'm going to let you off the hook this time but make sure you don't do it again understood?"

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"Good now you're dismissed"

She nodded and bow before leaving the office and Tsunade sighed.

(Don't worry Sakura you will know the truth about Naruto tomorrow I promise)

(End of flashback)

Somehow she could tell that Tsunade was hiding something from her was she keeping a secret about Naruto she has been asking herself for a while now why would the village called him a demon, if perhaps the Hokage was keeping a secret from her then maybe there was a good reason behind it. She sighed there was no use to keep thinking about it and continued walking towards the graveyard that's when she saw Ino also wearing funeral clothes she was also attending Naruto's funeral, she smile at her while the Yamanaka did the same but they didn't said a word to each after all they were about to attend to the funeral of their friend.

Minutes later they arrived at the graveyard site and they were quite surprise to see that it was full of people it looks like every single citizen and ninja of Konoha were present in this ceremony, they saw everyone from the rookie nine including Chouji and Neji because they just were release from the hospital after their operation but they something was wrong about the two genins. Sakura could see the looks of sorrow and depression in their faces Ino told her after finding out that Naruto was dead he started eating less and less, pretty soon he stop eating and both Ino and Shikamaru have to actually give him the food who would've thought something like that would actually happen she knew Chouji was going to miss the blond ninja. Neji was another person who was going to miss the blond even if he didn't show it he had a big respect for him ever since he defeated him at the chunin exams and Naruto made him realize that fate doesn't control people but it was the other way around, he has gain a new level of respect towards him and help him change into a better person.

Besides the rookie nine they chunins and jounin were also present among them were Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and others more, others were present like the grandson of the third Hokage Sarutobi Konohamaru who was join by his two friends Moegi and Udon. When Konohamaru found out that Naruto was dead he was devastated the same with Moegi and Udon he was crying endlessly day after day Naruto he has considered Naruto his best friend more than a rival, he was also another person who was sharing his dream of becoming Hokage. Another person who was taken Naruto's horribly was the teacher of the ninja academy Umino Iruka who was worst than Konohamaru the poor man has been crying for days without stopping, to him Naruto was like a son and even if the Kyubi was responsible for the death of his parents he has never shown any hatred towards the blond he has seen for who he truly is not for the demon he had inside.

Finally the last people who were present were members of the Konoha council like Nara Shikaku, Yamanaka Inoichi, Akimichi Choza, Aburame Shibi , Hyuga Hiashi, and the eldest members Homura and Kotaku who were teammates of the third and the war hawk Danzou. Tsunade arrived with Shizune and look at the large crowd in front of her everyone was finally here, she grin devilish to herself seeing the old farts of the council because she order them to come to the funeral because in truth they have always hated Naruto since his birth this was her way of getting even with them. She face the crowd of citizens and ninjas ready to speak to them it was now or never she was about to finally tell the S rank secret that her teacher the third Hokage made into a law in order for Naruto to have a regular and happy childhood, but she knew that he never had a happy childhood even with the law he was treated like a demon instead of a human child. She look at the gravestone which had Naruto's name and a picture of him doing his famous fox grin, tears were forming in her eyes just by looking at the picture she gaze back at the huge crowd ad clear her throat before speaking.

"Everyone we are gather here to honor a very special ninja a person who we may not admit it but he has change our lives for the better, he has given us hope and believe in what it was worth fighting for which is the safety of our village Konoha. I know very well when I mention the name of Uzumaki Naruto a lot of you will say that he's the loudmouth knucklehead who was always doing pranks always causing trouble and even if he was annoying in reality he was a desperate child who wanted to get our attention and affection he was really suffering very much on the inside, some of you thought he was a nuisance some of you thought he was annoying others thought he wasn't worth of talking to and others just hated him"

The crowd were still silent listening to every word of the Hokage some were already crying like HInata who was next to her younger sister Hanabi and her father Hiashi, ever since she find out about Naruto she hasn't stop crying until she fainted from exhaustion she has taken the death of her blond crush worst than anyone in the village. Tsunade gaze at the crowd who were still listening to her speech and she could see some of the people were starting to change their expressions, almost everyone present were people who hated the blond jinchuuriki but after she began her speech the people started looking different from an angry scowl to a look of confusion it was a good start so far as for the council that was another story they were still looking arrogant and secretly glad that Naruto was finally gone.

She took a deep breath continuing with her speech" But there is a reason why he was treated like this why they turn their backs on him why he was always hated and rejected by so many, and why a lot of people from this village wanted him dead and today they are here present very glad that he's no longer among us" she then started hearing the people murmuring while others were just confused but she saw Sakura looking at her with a shock expression she knew what she was thinking.

"It was never Naruto's fault that he was hated so much he was a child that was raised on his own without a mother and a father to take care of him and give him the warmth of parental love" she paused when she saw the elder members of the council giving her a shock look like they knew what she was going to say but she ignore them while the people who knew the truth about Naruto weren't shock at all they knew there was no point in keeping it a secret any longer" What am I about to tell to all of you it's an S rank secret which the third made it into a law protecting Naruto's chance for a better life even if it didn't help much the secret is about the attack on the village thirteen years ago by the nine tails fox demon Kyubi"

Hearing the name of the fox demon a lot of people gasp while others could still remember the terrible carnage and destruction that the mighty demon caused, all the ninjas that die ninjas who had families friends, some of the people were angry hearing the name of the fox demon and they immediately began to think about Naruto ad they hatred towards him since they only saw the demo and not a human child. The younger generation who didn't know about the truth were confuse along with the rookie nine including Sakura, they didn't know what she was talking about after all they got a lesson about the Kyubi's attack on the village back at the academy.

"I'm sure to the young ones and the genins present you were told at the academy that the Kyubi was killed by the fourth Hokage I'm sorry to say this but that is not true that was the law of the third Hokage to never mention the truth of that attack, but not anymore today I will tell you the truth of the attack of the village by the fox demon. The truth is that as strong as the fourth was he couldn't killed the Kyubi so the only thing he could do was to perform a forbidden jutsu sacrificing his life and sealing the demon in a newborn baby, on that day Namikaze Minato our fourth Hokage made a great sacrifice because he sealed the Kyubi inside his newborn and only son…" she trailed off looking at the shock faces of the genins and the children they couldn't believe that the hero of the village had a son" His son and the one who had to carry the burden of the Kyubi sealed inside of him was Uzumaki Naruto"

Tsunade heard the loud gasp of shock from the rookie nine follow by the children including Konohamaru and his friends they couldn't believe that the fourth sealed the fox demon in his own son, everyone was shock among them was Hinata who started crying harder now she finally understood why the village hated him she cry so much that she fainted and her father caught her trying to calm her. But the one person who was more shock than anyone was Sakura who was letting her tears fall again she finally understood it made perfect sense why the people hated him and they all treated him so bad, hearing this she only felt more guilty because she didn't treated him any better and to think he was the son of the greatest Hokage there was. She truly regrets treated him bad all those times she started thinking how much he was suffering with no parents having a demon sealed in you and the village hating you to death the pain and the loneliness was so horrible, she also realized something about the blond why he was always pulling pranks.

(I see now he pull those pranks as his way to get attention and acknowledgement he never thought he was lonely he only focus on being a prankster so he could catch the attention of the village, the same goes when he was at the academy he become the joker of the class to get our attention oh Naruto if I knew I would have treated you better)

"Now I know what you all are thinking why would the fourth Hokage would do such a thing to his own son well because there was no other way he needed a new born to sealed the Kyubi, however he was too kind he couldn't get another child to carry this burden so he used his own flesh and blood to be the one to carry the Kyubi as its container. Please understand his sacrifice Namikaze Minato love this village more than anyone so he chose his own son to bear this horrible burden for us let us respect his sacrifice, also Minato made a last wish before dying he gave to the third Hokage that Naruto should be treated a hero for being the one to carry the Kyubi by having it sealed inside of him he prevents the fox from escaping keeping Konoha safe but we all know that's not what happened"

She continued looking at the crowd and they were still shock especially the children Konohamaru was crying along with Moegi and Udon the rookie nine were shock, but she saw tears in their faces from Rock Lee,Ino, TenTen, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru and Chouji which was a big surprise to her. She then gaze at his new apprentice Sakura who look devastated at the shocking revelation with her face filled with tears she could tell she was in pain regretting everything she did to him while the feeling more guilty for his death than ever. She took a look at the jounins and some were shock while others still couldn't believe it Kakashi was the only one who wasn't shock since he knew the truth about Naruto's father all along after all the fourth was his teacher, Anko was pissed having learn that Naruto was the son of the fourth and the village treated him like crap made her very upset how much they love the fourth and yet they treated his son worst than garbage.

"I will be speaking for the fourth now I know very well if Minato was still alive and he saw the kind of treatment you all gave to his son Naruto he would have been crushed, betrayed, broken, disappointed and most of all angry, to see the village that he loved so much that he gave his own life to sealed the Kyubi and sealed it in his son to make the ultimate sacrifice for us and with his last wish to treat his son as a hero but instead we hate him reject him attempt to kill him to do that we are betraying and disrespecting the man who gave his life for us the same man we consider him as the hero of the village. Did you all love the fourth Hokage so much did you all saw him as a hero when in truth we turn our back on him and betrayed him by unleashing your anger on his only son by saying that you hate Naruto you're all spitting in the image of the fourth himself"

When Tsunade said those cold and truthful words the crowd was shock in realization they have finally understood the fourth sacrifices, now she was staring at the people who hated Naruto crying over their mistake in betraying the last wish of the fourth and treat his son like a hero she never thought she would see the day to see the whole village crying over Naruto's death and the fourth's sacrifice. She saw something shocking she saw the elder members of the council at least Homura and Kotaru with tears falling from their eyes I guess there was a first time for everything, she always thought they were a bunch coldhearted statues looks like she was wrong the only one who didn't cry was Danzou who was still quiet hearing her speech what else was new. Pretty soon her own tears started falling she was about broke down crying but not yet she needed to finish her speech then she could cry all that she wanted, she gaze at the children and the genins namely the rookie nine who were sheeding their tears for the blond ninja.

"Now I ask the academy students and the genins can you really hate Naruto can you really hate him for something that wasn't his fault would you called him a demon would you reject him for being the container of the Kyubi, because when I looked at him I never saw the demon fox but a kind and hardworking person who had a dream of becoming Hokage so he could earn the respect from each and one of you. But to me he earn my respect a long time ago because to me Uzumaki Naruto was the bravest person I have ever met not just for being the one to carry the burden of the Kyubi but for getting back to his feet every time he was beat up by a village mob for each time he had to look at the hateful glares the village gave him, for each time he was ignored for each time when the parents of their children pick them up from the academy and he had to walk to his home on his own and finally for not giving up on his dream no matter how impossible it look"

"Now that's he's gone he will never fulfill that dream to me Uzumaki Naruto was a true ninja and a hero he was the one that saved us from the sand demon Shukaku when the sand and sound village invaded Konoha at the chunin exams he also convince me to return to the village to become the fifth Hokage, even when I didn't wanted to return because of my painful past that's right it's because of him that I am standing here as your Hokage, and also he did whatever he could to bring back a traitor back to the village and he died trying even if that traitor didn't deserve to be brought back" she finish the last part with anger in her voice.

Sakura clench her fist in anger while her face was full of tears when she heard that it was true it was because of that traitor that Naruto died and because of her, but she was going to change that soon she wasn't going to let the blond ninjas sacrifice be in vain no matter what.

Tsunade try to dry her tears but more came" so please whether you hate him or not let's not forget who was Uzumaki Naruto and the sacrifices he had to endure and accomplish for our village even with the hell he had to endure like his father he loved Konoha very much, let's hold a moment of silence and later we pay our respects to him"

Silence fell on the funeral as each ninja and citizen lower their heads and each gave a silent prayer for Naruto the, everyone was still crying the moment of silence felt like an hour of silence but it only lasted a minute. Pretty soon they started putting flowers on his grave the rookie nine were the first to put their flowers while giving a small prayer, after a few hours the people started leaving while giving one final farewell to the son of the fourth Hokage the container of the Kyubi Uzumaki Naruto. Tsunade left the graveyard with Shizune and TonTon both women were crying they were going to miss the blond ninja, Shizune has seen Naruto like a son like Tsunade and she will never forget him for as long she will live.

"Tsunade-sama that was the most heartwarming speech I have ever listen" Shizune said while taking a handkerchief and blew her nose.

"It was all true every word I have I said in that speech I mean it all I will never forget Naruto I will forever remember him as the true hero that he is now come on Shizune all of this talking have made me want to drink sake"

Shizune smile at least she was back to normal now ever since Naruto's death she has stop drinking and gambling at least this was a good start for her to move on, Tsunade smile remembering seeing the faces of the villagers she can tell they have finally lifted their hatred towards Naruto and she couldn't be any happier.

(Naruto I wish you could be here to see this they have finally accepted you)

Soon it started raining and by now everyone have left the graveyard everyone except for Sakura who was still looking at Naruto's gravestone especially his picture of him with his fox grin, she has never feel so guilty in her whole life after the blond has endure so much since he was born to find out he was the son of the hero of the village. She continued letting her tears fall as she was now soaked in the rain Naruto was always treated like a he was a monster when it was never his fault to begin and she was one of the people who treated him badly, she was now more determined to achieve her goal in avenging him by killing the bastard Uchiha. Sometimes she wonders what the hell did she ever saw in Sasuke to like him so much she wish she could have gone back to the past and became friends with Naruto sooner, but she knew that the past is the past and there was nothing she could do to change that. The only thing she had right now was her goal and she was going to make sure to get strong to fight Sasuke and kill him so she could avenge Naruto and let his soul rest in peace.

She gaze at his grave with a weak smile" I know I don't deserve your forgiveness after how I treated you in the past but I know one thing for sure I will kill Sasuke for you I promise you I won't let your sacrifice be in vain because you did it for me to make me happy, I will become strong and avenge you Naruto if it's the last thing I do so help me this is my promise of the life time"

She dry her tears while smiling at his picture (you were a true friend I should have let you in my life but it's too late for that because I chose the emo cold hearted bastard dear Kami I was such a blind fool to like someone like HIM)

(No need to feel sorry now what is done is done so it's time to get strong to hunt down the Uchiha teme) inner Sakura said while raising a fist.

(The rain is getting colder I should probably head back now)

"What you're still here you'll catch a cold"

Sakura look behind her to see an older man with spiky log white hair wearing a red and green outfit and red paint lining on the sides of his black eyes, she has never met him before so she didn't knew who he was.

"Yes who are you?"

The man smile" I guess this is the first time you see me the name Is Jiraiya the great toad mountain sage and one of Konoha's legendary sanin"

Sakura smile knowing who he is" oh yes you're Jiraiya-sama Tsunade-sama told me about you it's an honor to meet you have you come to visit Naruto too?"

The man got serious before nodding he walk getting closer to the grave stone of the blond ninja" I came to give my respects to my student I just needed to see him"

Sakura blink at the realization" wait you were Naruto's teacher?"

"Yes but not for long he's gone forever and I regret not teaching him enough if I have this wouldn't have never happen to him but the biggest regret I feel is never telling him how proud I was of him he was truly a hardworking genius I mean he learn an A rank jutsu like rasengan in just one week when it took Minato three years to master it now that's what I called surpassing his father" he made a slight chuckle.

"So you also trained the fourth Hokage so you train the father and son you must be proud of both of them" she smiled at the toad sanin.

"Yes I was proud of those two more than you know when Minato died I was broken but I was also proud of him because he gave his life to save Konoha and now that Naruto is death I'm disappointed in myself I should have taken more priority in him but now it's too late"

Sakura lower her head she just met another person who's also devastated for Naruto's death maybe he had regrets like her maybe talking to him would make her feel better.

"I feel the same way too I regret so many things I regret not opening more to Naruto after learning about the Kyubi I feel like being his friend I regret not getting to know him better, and I regret making him made that stupid promise to me and now he's death some friend I turn out to be"

"Don't blame yourself Naruto was doing what he thought it was right to help a friend in need that was the kind of person he was he reminds me at myself when I was a kid" he gave a smirk.

Sakura giggle" I know Tsunade-sama told me about you and her and the time when you made her the promise to bring Orochimaru back"

"Oh I see so she told you about that I would do anything for her she's a dear friend to me I just can't believe that she actually like Orochimaru what in the world did she ever saw in him?"

"Yeah I agree tsunade-sama must have the worst taste in men like me"

""I'll say but back then she was young and a fan girl she really has change a lot it's good to think about the good old days"

"Jiraiya-sama there's one thing that I still don't understand about Naruto and the fourth"

"What is it?"

"Well if Naruto was the son of the fourth then why he's called Uzumaki shouldn't he be Namikaze too?"

"Didn't Tsunade tell you about that?"

"She told us everything except for that"

"I see I don't have a problem to tell you Minato had many enemies and it was worst when he became Hokage if his enemies found out that he had a son they would have done whatever it takes to capture him and used as a weapon, so he kept Naruto's birth a secret and gave him the last name Uzumaki from his wife Uzumaki Kushina Naruto's mother she was a strong ninja from whirlpool country"

"Whirlpool country?" she said puzzle never hearing of the place.

"It was a small ninja village but it was destroyed during the second ninja war Kushina left to live with Minato in Konoha and they secretly got marry unfortunately she died giving birth to Naruto"

"I feel so bad for Naruto he died without finding out who was his parents his life was so cruel and unfair I take all the horrible things I did to him"

"Don't feel bad I'm sure that he must be reunited with Minato and Kushina he's finally together with them"

She smile while looking at the village in the distance" well I better get going I'm soaked wet and I really don't want to catch a cold it was a pleasure talking to you Jiraiya-sama"

"The pleasure was all mine" the toad sanin said with a smile.

She then left the graveyard running while Jiraiya look back at Naruto's grave.

(Goodbye Naruto you were a great student like Minato at least things are not so bad with the Kyubi dead Akatsuki won't be getting their hands on his power but I doubt they will give up in whatever scheme they're planning)

Dark cavern (unknown location)

In the depths of a dark cave nine shadowy holographic figures appeared one of them were familiar one had sharingan eyes and the other had a long sword on his back, there was another figure with spiky hair and mysterious eyes.

"Why have you summoned us leader-sama?" a shorter figure said.

"Yeah it's been seven years since we have a meeting" the figure with the long sword who was obviously Hoshigaki Kisame said.

"I have some disappointing news" the figure with the mysterious eyes who was the leader said.

"And what were those be?" an unknown figure said.

"The Kyubi jinchuuriki is dead" the leader said.

"What that's impossible who killed him?" ask a shock Kisame.

"It was Uchiha Sasuke" the leader said.

"You're brother Itachi?" Kisame said looking at the figure with sharingan eyes who was Uchiha Itachi.

Itachi stood quiet while the leader continued talking.

"It seems Sasuke has joined Orochimaru now" the leader said.

"So a traitor has joined up with another traitor how amusing" an unknown figure said in an amused tone.

"Leader-sama what are we going to do now that the Kyubi is dead?' Itachi said.

"Yeah without the Kyubi capturing the other Bijuus is pointless" Kisame said.

"No our plan can still work with only eight" the leader said.

"But the Kyubi was the most powerful Bijuu of them all the plan won't be so effective" the shorter figure said.

"It can still work no matter what even if the Kyubi is dead the plan will still work we will continued working for our goal" the leader said while the others nodded in agreement" that will be all dismissed"

The nine figures vanish from the dark cave.

To be continued

Phew this was a long chapter but I'm back to update this story sooner than I thought anyway the time skip will be soon that's where the plot of the story will develop and how strong Sakura will become, please review until next time farewell. I think I have made Sakura into a cry baby in this story it is Sakura after all she was always so easy to cry.

Next chapter: training with the Hokage the worst training ever


	3. Training with the Hokage

Chapter 3 Training with the Hokage the worst training ever

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Sakura was running with all of her strength in a dark corridor she could hear the sound of fighting from straight ahead, she recognize the voices of her two teammates Naruto and Sasuke judging by the sounds the fight was very intense. She was praying that she could make it in time and stop them before something horrible might happened, she ran faster and faster until she finally catch up to them. Her eyes widened in pure terror at the realization that she was too late in front of her was Naruto surrounded by a pool of his own blood and next to him was the Uchiha laughing like a maniac, she glare at him with so much hatred as tears started falling from her eyes she went to the body of the blond hoping that there was a way to help him. She check up on him and it was too late he was dead she sob she has failed him she was truly worthless, she heard Sasuke laughing like he has enjoyed killing the blond making her look at him with a pure killer glare.

"You bastard you will pay for killing him I will never forgive I WILL KILL YOU"

Sasuke laugh and this time it was a diabolical laugh making the pink hair genin shiver in fear he gaze at her with his sharingan eyes.

"You don't make me laugh what can you do you're so weak it's pitiful face it Sakura you were always the weakest link of the team always a burden" he said in a demonic voice.

She gasp as she felt more tears falling he was right she was always the weakest member of team seven never doing anything, she was always standing in the lines while Naruto and Sasuke took all the credit and she was just getting in their way a burden. Sasuke grin at her seeing her crying so weak so vulnerable there was no way she was a ninja just nothing but a weak scare child who was a disgrace to be called a ninja.

"That's right Sakura go ahead and cry that was always what you were good for a cry baby you made me sick in fact I will put you out of your misery right now" he vanish and appeared in front of her grabbing her by her throat.

Sakura felt him tightening his hold over her throat choking her she couldn't breathe his grip was so strong pretty soon she was out of air and she closed her eyes, Sasuke laugh evilly as he let her go making her cough to catch her breath.

"You see you're weaker than ever pathetic I decided I'm going to kill you the same way I killed Naruto" he then started charging his chidori while Sakura gasp in shock trying to get up but it was too late the Uchiha charge at her with his chidori.

"DIE SAKURA CHIDORI"

He stabs her with the powerful jutsu while she coughs some blood and everything turned black.

"NO" she shouted while getting up from her bed her faces was cover in sweat.

She realized it was just a dream she was in her room and the sun was shining from her window, she sighed in relief the dream felt so real she touch he neck and she could feel Sasuke's grip on her and even the wound she receive from his chidori, she got up from her bed and went to the bathroom to take a shower. A few minutes later she left the shower and change to her usual ninja clothing she needed to eat breakfast today was another day training with Tsunade, she went downstairs and headed to the kitchen. She saw her mother making breakfast she was like an older version of herself short pink hair and jade eyes wearing a white apron over her clothes which was a red blouse a long white skirt and pink slippers, that was her mother Haruno Isis people of the village knew her as a woman with a short temper knowing exactly where she got her temper from.

She suddenly got worry for her suddenly she became so quiet she was always very talkative especially with her, but she suddenly stop talking like there was something bothering her she didn't know what it was. She realized that she became quiet ever since Naruto's funeral a few days ago so she was obviously down because of his death, or maybe there was another reason to why she was behaving like this. Every time she ask her what it was wrong she will just say nothing's wrong and invent some excuse to make her see that nothing was bothering her, but she knew her own mother too well and she was going to find out one way or the other. Isis saw her and smiled at her as she brought her a plate and she sit down on the table to devour the pancakes that she cook for her, she was going to need the energy for her upcoming training session with Tsunade. Isis eyes widened when her daughter was done eating the pancakes in a heartbeat looks like she was really hungry she got her appetite from her father after all, she saw Sakura looking at her with concern reflected in her jade eyes.

"Mom what's wrong?"

"What do you mean sweetie?"

"Come on mom you can't fool me you have been quiet for the past few days and I know it has to be about Naruto's death want to talk about it?"

Isis stood quiet her daughter knew her too well she could read her like an open book there was no need to hide things from her, knowing how stubborn she is she was going to keep bothering her about it she look back at her daughter with a painful expression on her face.

"Yes you're right I am bothered about what happen to Naruto after what Tsunade-sama said at the funeral I just wish I could take everything back about him, I….I hated him so much because your father was killed by the Kyubi and every time I saw him I couldn't stand him when I look at him I only saw that demon the same demon that took my husband from me. But now I have no hate for him only sympathy and guilt I finally understand that he was just a victim just like us and I should have obeyed the fourths dying wish, I also realized that the fourth must have suffered so much by making the decision to sealed the demon in his own son if I was in his shoes I would've been devastated too"

Sakura smiled her mother wasn't the only one who felt guilty but the entire village was feeling the guilt, Tsunade's words at Naruto's funeral hit them hard making them regret their actions over the blond, now the village was grieving over his death finally accepting him for the true hero that he was the only thing they wanted was his forgiveness but that will be something they will never receive now that he's not longer living among them. She saw her mother sobbing before she gave her a warm hug trying to calm her and make her feel better this was the only thing she could do for her.

"It's all right mom we all make mistakes everyone feels the same way too but I knew Naruto and he would never wanted to see us crying or even feeling bad for him so please don't blame yourself for his death I didn't treated him any better either, the only thing we can do is move on and honor his memory"

Isis was shock at her daughters comment she broke the hug while smiling at her" you're right that was a very mature speech you just told me I think you're already growing up"

She blush" mom don't embarrassed me I'm saying what I'm feeling what's in my heart"

"And it's the right thing to say thank you sweetie I'm feeling much better now by the way I'm very proud of you for becoming Tsunade-sama's apprentice you are going to become a great medic ninja someday"

"Thanks mom I'm counting on it I want to become strong and help the village in any way I can and I also want to fulfill my revenge" she whisper the last part.

"What was that you said sweetie?"

"No it's nothing well I better get going to continued my training I'll see you later and thanks for the pancakes they were delicious" she then left the kitchen heading to the front door and leaving.

Isis smiled (she took Naruto's death worst than me and now she has become into a mature person I couldn't be any prouder of her)

Sakura walk the streets thinking about her training with Tsunade until she look at some of the villagers they were happy but she could tell that was all façade deep inside they were still hurt and disappointed in themselves for treating Naruto like a monster. After Tsunade's speech at his funeral the people have change and they have finally shown the respect that the blond deserve even if it was too late to respect him because he was gone, now they were all leaving with the guilt for disrespecting and hating the son of the same man that give his life to save the village by giving his son hell. She sighed it was going to take time for the village to return to normal not to mention that without Naruto the village seems to be empty , the blond ninja gave Konoha a spark of life but now that he was dead that spark is gone forever. She passed the Yamanaka flower shop when she suddenly heard sobbing coming from inside the shop, when she enter she saw Ino sobbing on the shop counter next to the cash register.

She didn't know why she would be crying but there was a reason why she went to her before she looked at her with her aqua eyes full of tears.

"Ino don't tell me you're still crying because of Naruto?"

"Of course I am I never knew he had such a horrible life I knew he was alone and he was always playing pranks but I didn't knew he was treated worst than trash and that's not all I didn't treated him any better, you remember we used to attack him when we were little now I wish to take everything back they have no right to hate him for having the Kyubi the fourth did it to save the village and this is how they repaid him to despise his son instead of treating him like a hero"

"You're right but he was a true hero and brave too he believe that he could make the village accepted him and give him the respect that he deserve also after everything he went through he never thought of having revenge even if he had the power to do it he never did he chose to protect the village and his friends I couldn't be any prouder to have a teammate like him"

"I'm also proud to have him as a friend even if I didn't talk to him as much as you I regret everything I did to him do you remember when were little we were playing in the park and he was hiding in a tree, he slowly went to us and we ended up throwing stones at him I feel terrible at doing that and every single thing I did to him"

"It wasn't your fault our parents told us not to be with him" Sakura said softly.

"Exactly it's their fault we shun Naruto too if they have never told us nothing bad about him we could have become great friends with him" the Yamanaka said getting angry.

"Ino it wasn't their fault they didn't have a choice they told us that in a way to protect us they just didn't hated the Kyubi but they also feared it I guess I can understand that a little so please don't blame them"

The Yamanaka was taken back by her best friends comment she smiled at her while drying her tears she felt a little better for now she smirk deciding to tease her" those are wise words forehead I'm surprised you haven't cry yet"

Sakura shook her head" no I'm done crying no matter how much I cry it won't bring back Naruto and also crying won't help me get stronger I better go I don't want to be late for my training with Tsunade-sama bye Ino"

Ino saw the pink hair genin leaving the shop and she was quite shock at her new attitude (no way is that really Sakura she's different now)

Later at the Hokage tower

Sakura was doing another training routine in medical ninjutsu she was practicing the regular healing jutsu, Tsunade have given her a couple of wounded animals before she was even ready to heal humans, she focus all her chakra in the healing careful not to overdid it and fail in performing jutsu. Tsunade watch her carefully as she was doing another attempt to heal the wounded bird and she was impressed with her progress, in the couple of days she learn the basics In medical ninjutsu and she was feeling proud of her new apprentice. She has always knew Sakura was a very smart kunoichi with excellent chakra control her fast progress made her believe that she had the potential in becoming an ever better medic ninja than herself. Another thing she saw in the pink hair genin is her strong determination to become strong it didn't surprise her that she wanted to become strong to fulfill her revenge she wanted to avenge Naruto no matter what, she supported her in her revenge because she had every reason to do it and because she wanted justice to be serve for the death of a precious person of hers. Thinking about the blond made her cry but she will hold those tears and cry for him later right now she had a big task in teaching her new apprentice everything that she knows about being a medic ninja, as much as Sakura she wanted Naruto's murder to pay even if it was a selfish thing to think from her part.

She smiled seeing Sakura finally healing the wing of the small bird she has master almost all of the basics and pretty soon she will be ready to learn the advance jutsus, it gave her a serious case of déjà vu from the past.

(She's very talented like Shizune this training will help her a lot)

"Tsunade-sama I did it"

"Well done you have only being my apprentice for six days and you already learn most of the basics of medical ninjutsu you will become a great medic ninja Sakura now this will be all for today's medical training now it's time we begin physical training"

"Huh physical training I thought we were doing medical training?"

Tsunade smirk" my dear Sakura how are you expecting to become strong not by learning medical ninjutsu you have to increase your strength your agility and also we have to increase your skills in all three ninja fighting styles ninjutsu, taijutsu and genjutsu now come on we are going to the training field to start the training"

Sakura nodded it was pretty obvious that she needed to increase in the three ninja fighting styles however she somehow got a bad feeling about the physical training, she suddenly got images of fighting with the slug sanin and shiver in fear knowing quite well that she was pretty strong the only thing she could see from training with her was herself getting killed. So she left the Hokage tower following Tsunade while fearing for her life on the inside she knew this training was going to difficult but she needed to do this in order to get strong and fulfill her goal, minutes later they arrived at one of the training fields and that's when she saw something unusual on the field. They were all kinds of balls from sports they were baseballs, basketballs, volleyballs and dodge balls, she was really confuse now was she really going to train with Tsunade in physical combat or just playing sports.

"Um….Tsunade-sama why are all these balls here I thought were going to do physical training?"

"We are Sakura this training is very effective it will increase your speed and reflexes I'm going to throw all of these balls at you and you are simply going to threw them back at me using your taijutsu of course I'm going to hit them with all my strength so it might become a little difficult for you to attack or even block"

(WHAT) inner Sakura shouted in pure fear.

Tsunade took a baseball bat as she was going to start with the baseballs" are you ready Sakura?"

She only gulp while her inner self was trembling in fear.

"HERE I GO" shouted Tsunade as she hit the ball with the bat.

The ball was so fast going over a hundred miles per hour Sakura took cover while evading the fast ball, Tsunade continued hitting baseballs in a row and the poor pink hair genin either she barely dodge them or she will get hit by them. Tsunade finish with the baseballs while Sakura was stun cover in bruises she then went with the basketballs hitting them with all her insane strength and the poor genin instead of hitting them back she dodge them at all cost but she was caught by the entire set of basketballs, Tsunade went with the dodge balls only this time Sakura wasn't playing to dodge them. Tsunade unleash her wrath on the dodge balls and poor Sakura was hit by all of them and fell on her face, the Hokage sighed as she stop the training and went to her like she wasn't expecting her to succeed the exercise in the first try. She turn her around and she look like a beat up cartoon her eyes were all goofy her mouth was twisted and she had a huge lump on her forehead, the poor thing was beat up to a whole new level.

Tsunade started healing her pretty soon all her bruises and injuries were gone what else should be expected from the Hokage, slowly Sakura open her eyes looking at the face of her teacher she gulp a little.

"Um…Tsunade-sama did I pass?"

"No you got beat up badly but it's all right it's not like I was expecting you to succeed on the first try we will continued this exercise tomorrow"

(WHAT tomorrow she's crazy that exercise is murder) inner Sakura said in terror.

"All right Tsunade-sama I'll see you tomorrow then" she turn to leave"

"Sakura?"

She look back at the blond Hokage" yes Tsunade-sama"

She smile at her" don't worry you will master this exercise in time so don't get down because you failed the first time"

She nodded while leaving the training field (I hope I don't get kill before mastering that exercise)

She was walking the streets of the village while feeling her aching body because of the exercise it was going to take her some getting used to she knew training with Tsunade wasn't going to be easy but this was beyond hard, the chances of her getting kill in the training were pretty high. She sighed at least she gave her the rest of the day off so she can relax while walking she realize that she was close to the Hyuga compound ever since Naruto's funeral hasn't being the same, according to what Kiba told her she hasn't left her room and the only thing she has been doing is crying. She felt sorry for her Naruto was someone very precious to her because of her crush for him not to mention that he was the one who gave her the confidence she needed to become strong, the same confidence she thought she never had. She took a turn in the street until she reach the Hyuga compound maybe she could help Hinata feel better, she knock on the front door and it open revealing the Hyuga prodigy Neji.

"Neji hi"

"Sakura hello can I help you?"

"Well I came to check up on Hinata how is she?"

Neji's change his expression to a depressed look" she hasn't left her room since Naruto's funeral she's been crying and she hasn't eaten uncle is really worry for her although I don't blame her she consider Naruto someone special now that he's gone she feels like her life has no meaning I wish I could help her but there's nothing I can do, I have try talking to her but she won't listen she's really broken"

"I see poor Hinata maybe I can talk to her and help her please can I see her?"

"Of course follow me I show you to her room"

She nodded while following him while walking Neji suddenly stopped stopping her in her tracks.

"What's wrong?"

"I was a fool"

"What are you talking about?"

"When I told Naruto back at the chunin exams that he didn't know what it was like to be curse with a seal I was so wrong because he was cursed by a worst fate and even with that fate he never gave up he defy his fate and fought hard to earn the respect of the village, he had a horrible past worst than any of us I will forever remember him and honored his memory he will never be forgotten"

"I'm sure Naruto was glad that he was able to help you Neji"

Sakura was startle as the Hyuga prodigy gave her a small smile" thank you Sakura now let's go"

She nodded as she continued to following him seconds later they arrived at closed door.

"This is Hinata's room and please help her I don't know how long I can stand seeing her like this"

"Don't worry I'll try my best"

Neji nodded before leaving Sakura knock on the door but there was no answer she knock again but there was no answer.

"Hinata are you there it's me Sakura please let me in I want to talk to you"

Again there was no reply the pink hair genin sighed" look Hinata I know you're going through a lot of pain but don't shut yourself from everyone who cares about you your friends your family please let me help you we can talk about it"

There was no answer and Sakura sighed again looks like no matter what she says she wasn't going to change Hinata's mind she was about to leave when the door suddenly open, she smile because the door was open but gasp seeing Hinata. Her pale eyes were all red and puffy looks like she has been crying a lot her hair was messy and her skin was pale she could tell that it was symptoms from not eating anything.

"Dear Kami Hinata look at you, you're a mess are you okay?"

Hinat didn't said a word she went back to her room while Sakura enter she saw her getting back to her bed and crawl up like hugging her knees, once again she started sobbing softly while Sakura got seated next to her.

"Hinata stop crying you're only going to feel worst"

"No…..I already feel worst Sakura-san this pain in my heart is the most painful wound ever more painful than any physical wound it feels horrible I can't stop thinking about him…..Naruto-kun is gone I will never see him again I will never see his bright smile his grin I don't know if I can go on without him, Naruto-kun was the reason why I feel more confident because of him I actually started to believe in myself he was my inspiration to get stronger but now….I don't know what to do I feel so weak without him he was my pillar of strength" she continued to sob.

Sakura embrace her while Hinata bury her head in her chest sobbing louder, Sakura felt like crying after hearing her confession she knew she was the one who was taking Naruto's death the worst. While the villagers are feeling guilty and those who were close to the blond were trying to get over his departure, Hinata was suffering worst than anyone in Konoha.

"It's okay to feel that way Hinata I know how much pain you're feeling but you can't let his death stop you from living, I know how much you love him he was someone very special to you so please don't do this to yourself you're not the only one whose suffering but you're family and your friends we all are suffering because of his death"

"Sakura-san the pain that he's gone hurts a lot but the one pain that kills me is my biggest regret I never got to tell him how I feel I never got the chance to gather the courage to tell him, I hate myself for being so shy whenever I was around him always blushing and fainting why couldn't I tell him am I doom to feel this pain?"

Sakura hold her tighter trying to conform her in any way possible" Hinata tell me do you think if Naruto were to see you like this? Do you think he wanted you to suffer like this always crying no eating and staying lock in your room I know he will be so hurt to see you in this condition, Naruto would never wanted you to see you like this please be strong for him and smile it won't be easy to get over his death but all of us are trying to be strong for him just remember what he taught us to never give up no matter what and always believe in accomplish our dreams"

Hinata stop sobbing and gaze back at the pink hair genin letting all the information sink into her mind and she was right she has known Naruto to be the kind of person who didn't like to see his friends suffer, she remember how determined he was when Neji defeated her at the chunin exams and how he swear he was going to win against him at the finals and he did. She imagine him smiling at her cheering her to do better and become a strong ninja, she dried her tears and smile at the pink hair genin.

"You're right Sakura-san I have to be strong for Naruto-kun he didn't wanted me to be like this he would have been hurt to see me like this, even if it hurts so much I have to be strong I'm not going to give up I will move on for Naruto-kun"

Sakura smile" good for you Hinata"

She smiled when her stomach made a huge growl shocking Sakura she blush from embarrassment.

"You must be hungry since you haven't eaten anything right?" she said with a smirk.

"Yes I guess" she said while blushing.

"The come on I'll take you to eat how about some ramen?"

"Ramen I guess honestly I don't care what I eat I'm very hungry"

"Okay then let's go"

They left her room while heading out from the compound they didn't notice Neji watching them leave he was smiling seeing her cousin feeling back to normal. Minutes later they arrived at one of the places Hinata wasn't expecting to be Ichiraku's it was Naruto's favorite place to eat ramen, when they enter the ramen restaurant they didn't get a greeting welcome from Teuchi and Ayame. Sakura knew they were still sad about Naruto's death she remember that Ayame was crying a lot at his funeral while her father was trying to calm her but nothing was making her feel better, both have taken the blond genins death hard since he was a great friend and number one customer. They already knew Naruto had the Kyubi sealed in him and they didn't care they were one of the first to become precious to him, but they were shock when they learn that he was the son of the fourth Hokage and they were both that he was the son of a hero.

"Hey Teuchi and Ayame" Sakura greeted.

The old man managed a small smile while Ayame was still depressed" oh Sakura welcome what it I'll be?"

"Two bowls of miso ramen please"

"Sure two bowls of miso ramen coming right up"

"Ayame how are you feeling?" Sakura ask the young woman.

"Honestly I feel terrible the place has been so empty and we haven't had any sales since Naruto-kun died he was our favorite customer the place won't be the same without him I really missed him a lot"

"We all missed him Ayame but we have to move on" Teuchi said to his daughter.

Ayame stood quiet she still couldn't get the fact that he was gone while Teuchi continued making the ramen, a couple of minutes later Ayame brought their bowls and they started eating. Sakura grab her chopsticks and was quite surprised when Hinata was already eating like there was no tomorrow she couldn't help it she hasn't eaten in days so she was basically starving, Sakura was eating her bowl and before she even finish the Hyuga heiress has eaten her own bowl she has order another bowl. Ten minutes later Hinata has eaten ten bowls of ramen shocking Sakura, Teuchi and Ayame the never thought someone would eat as much as Naruto.

"Wow Hinata I guess you were pretty hungry huh?" Sakura said with a smirk.

"I'm sorry Sakura-san I will pay for the food"

"Nonsense I was the one that invite you so I will pay"

"Are you sure I don't want to bother you"

"No I don't bother so just let me pay the for the ramen"

Once they were done Sakura pay for the ramen and left the restaurant while walking Sakura notice that Hinata was awfully quiet a little too quiet for Sakura, Hinata was always quiet because of her shy nature but now she could tell that something was bothering her. Somehow she knew it have to do with Naruto she still trying to move on without him feeling the pain of not telling him that she like him, Hinata then stop walking while Sakura look at her she was in deep thought.

"Sakura-san?"

"Yeah what is it?"

"It was Sasuke the one who killed Naruto-kun right?"

Sakura eyes soften" yeah it was him but he's not going to get away with this I'm going to avenge Naruto by killing him I promised Naruto I will"

"Then please Sakura-san I want to help you let me help you in your revenge"

Sakura was shock she wasn't expecting to hear this from the shy Hyuga heiress but she could understand how she was feeling and right now she wanted to avenge the blond ninja, she remained serious while looking at Hinata who was expecting her to say yes.

"Hinata the path I have taken it's a dangerous one more dangerous than the one of a ninja pain and sorrow always follow the one who takes the path of revenge I'm sorry but I can't let you get involve in this"

"Then why are you doing it Sakura-san you can't fool me I know that you somehow think that Naruto-kun's death is your fault"

Her jade eyes widened in shock was she really that easy to read she thought that Hinata would hate her because she was the reason that Naruto was death, however she saw her pale eyes reflecting compassion and sympathy not the kinds of emotions for someone who would hate her.

"Hinata this is something I can only do I don't want to get you involve in this"

"But I want to help you what Sasuke did was unforgivable I will never forgive him for as long as I live justice must be done I can't let Naruto-kun's sacrifice be in vain so even if you say no I will still help you so deal with it"

Sakura was surprise but she smile at Hinata's sudden action she never knew she actually had some backbone to think this is the shy Hinata maybe there was more of her than meets the eye.

She sighed" if I say no you will still going to help me so what the heck…fine you can help me"

"Thank you Sakura-san don't worry I will train hard and get strong"

"I know you will the two of us will avenge Naruto"

Hinata nodded and they continued walking.

Later at Sakura's house

Sakura was now in her pajamas and ready to go to bed she try to erase the thought that tomorrow was going to be another hard training with Tsunade and she wasn't looking forward to it knowing it was going to be very painful, she got seated on her a yawn escape her mouth as she was about to lie down on her bed. She look at the picture of team seven on her nightstand she smile seeing Naruto but she then glare at the picture of Sasuke, she then took a kunai and took off the picture from the frame she cut the part of the picture where Sasuke was leaving only Kakashi, Naruto and herself on the picture. She took the piece of the picture of Sasuke and torn it to pieces she threw on her trash can she went to bed until she fell asleep thinking about the murder of her blond teammate.

(You will die Uchiha I swear)

To be continued

I know this chapter didn't have much to show but it was still good I promise that the action will begin next chapter please review until next time farewell.

Next chapter: A bad omen the approaching terror


	4. A bad omen the approaching terror

Chapter 4 A bad omen: the approaching terror

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Konoha (two months after Naruto's death)

The leaf village have been slowly healing from Naruto's death the villagers were finally being more cheery and happy even if deep inside they were still holding the guilt for mistreating the blond ninja, the ninjas were also trying to move on and continued with their daily jobs they all knew it wasn't going to be easy to move on without a great friend that was once Uzumaki Naruto. Iruka has been feeling terrible since his death but he manage to gather the courage he had to continued doing his job as the teacher of ninja academy, even if he doesn't have the same motivation he had when the blond was alive. Konohamaru, Moegi and Udon have been training hard in order to get stronger and prevent another tragedy from happening the least they wanted was to another dear friend, and they weren't the only ones but the rookie nine (minus Naruto and Sasuke) have been in heavy training too after Naruto's death they have dedicated their time for their training and protect the village and those close to them they have already learn their lesson when Naruto died so they weren't going to make the same mistake. Hinata was another who have been in heavy training under her father Hiashi who was impressed with her progress looks like losing the blond ninja have ignite a new spark inside of her, the feeling of vengeance after all she did told Sakura she was going to help her in her quest for revenge against Sasuke.

Sakura has been slowly progressing in her training with Tsunade she still needed a lot to learn when it comes to physical training she was still having trouble in the exercise where she has attack all of the sports balls back on Tsunade, however she has progress a lot in learning medical ninjutsu she was almost a professional she thank her great chakra control for that. As for the jounins they were doing their job to keep their genins to continued with their training most of them were still down about Naruto, but they have all manage to get through the loss except for a certain mask jounin who was feeling depressed since the funeral. During these two months a lot of people came to Konoha with the purpose to visit Naruto's grave the rumors eventually reach outside of Konoha and many people who have become his friends went to visit and pay their respects. Among them were Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari from the land of waves the three were devastated when they heard about Naruto, they couldn't believe that the same hero who help their village from the criminal Gato was dead Inari was crying the same with his mother and Tazuna was just quiet feeling sad for his death. Another person who visited him was Morino Hidate the runner from the tea country another person who came to visit his grave was Kazahana Koyuki the princess of snow country, another friend of Naruto another person was Shibuki the current leader of the hidden waterfall village

Each of these people shed their tears and gave their respects for a great friend who have help them in more ways that anyone could know, this was the first time in a long time in the history of Konoha that they have some many people to visit the grave of a fallen leaf ninja since the fourth Hokage's funeral, a lot of the villagers couldn't believe how many people came to visit his grave it was proof of how many good things the blond did for all of those people.

Hero's memorial stone

Kakashi was looking at the stone containing all the names of all the Konoha ninjas that were killed in action whether it was a mission or fighting in the past wars, this was one of the most places in the village where he will always be. He always came here to pay his respects to his dear friend Obito every time he gaze at his carve name in the memorial stone he remember that horrible day like it was yesterday, he remember when that boulder crush the left side of his face. How many times have he wished that it was him the one who was crush by that boulder instead of him he never he was the one who deserve it not Obito, he gently touch the spot on his headband where it was covering his sharingan eye Obito's sharingan because of that accident he offer him his right eye sharingan to him and he accept it as a token of his last wish. No matter how many times he thought about the past he will never forgive himself for what happened to the Uchiha, at least he believes it was his fault. Now besides Obito there was another name that was recently added to the memorial stone another person that made him feel even guiltier than Obito, the name of the son of his sensei and his formal student Uzumaki Naruto.

(Once again I have failed to protect my comrades you have done it again Kakashi) he thought in depression.

"I should it know I find you here sensei"

The mask jounin turn around to see Sakura walking to him until she was next to him looking at the stone.

"Why are you here Sakura?"

"Same reason you're here I guess I want to pay my respects to all of the fallen ninjas in the village I've realized how important they were for Konoha it's wise to come here every once and while and remember their sacrifices to the village that's why they are all consider heroes"

Kakashi was taken back by her sudden statement" Sakura you've grown up what you said was very wise then again you were always the smart one of the team"

Her eyes softened hearing that" no I don't think so if I was smart I would have never let Naruto go after Sasuke if I did he would have still be here with us but I screwed up I let him die for my own selfishness I'm not smart I'm pretty stupid and pathetic"

"It wasn't your fault Sakura Naruto was going to go after him even if you didn't beg him to bring him back Naruto has always consider his friends the most important thing he ever had more important than his dream so stop blaming yourself for something that it was out of your hands"

"You're not the only one who have told me that Tunsade-sama and Jiraiya-sama they also told me that but I'm as responsible for killing him as much as that teme and I will never be able to forgive myself unless I avenge him I already made this a promise of the life time to Naruto to kill the Uchiha and bring justice"

"So that's it you are taking Sasuke's path the path of the avenger you should know revenge is never the answer it only makes the pain and the hatred worst, trust me you won't feel better or happy but you will be filled with sorrow and regret I don't want you to follow that path look at what has become of Sasuke because he's only thinking about revenge he has shut down his emotions and feelings letting hate control his life with only the objective to get stronger in order to achieve his vengeance. Eventually Sasuke became so obsessed with gaining power that look how low he stood he joined an S class criminal and traitor Orochimaru to gain that power and he has also killed his teammate in cold blood"

"I know what you're trying to tell me Kakashi sensei Tsunade-sama has even told me the history of revenge in the village so yes I know that nothing good comes from seeking revenge but I have to do this Naruto's sacrifice deserves to be avenged after everything he has done for the village, I can't just stand here and do nothing about it while that Uchiha is out there getting stronger so he could fulfill his own revenge I need to do this"

"No Sakura this isn't about the village at all its about you, you think you can forgive yourself to Naruto by killing Sasuke and what do you think what will happen if you do manage to kill him, maybe Naruto will magically come back" he said while gazing at her his visible eyes showing a slight hint of anger.

"DAMN IT I know revenge won't bring him back okay I just need to do this that bastard killed someone who I consider a great friend I never knew how much I cared for Naruto until I realized that he was killed by the same person who I used to have a stupid fan girl crush on, and after everything I did to him I can't live with myself that I send him to die I want to make things right and besides Sasuke is a traitor even if he manages to kill Itachi he's not going to try and come back to the village hoping that we will welcoming him with open arms he has another thing coming"

The mask jounin sighed" why do I even bother I am complete failure I am the worst jounin in the village I have lost my teammates and I have also lost two of my students, so it doesn't surprise me that I'm about to lose the last one"

"Kakashi sensei" she said worry hearing the depressed tone in his voice he was really feeling horrible she took a quick glance at the memorial stone before seeing a familiar name" hey that's….."

"Yes it's Naruto's name Hokage-sama made a special request that they add his name to the memorial stone so that everyone could remember him as the true hero he was, I have failed in everything no jounin will have his friends and students kill my father died protecting his comrades instead of following the rules that's why I decided to follow them no matter and because I obey those rules my teammate and friend Obito got killed then my second teammate Rin killed herself because she couldn't live without Obito. My sensei died saving the village and I couldn't save his son nor the last Uchiha, and now I'm about to lose you Sakura"

Sakura didn't know what to say her sensei was so depressed hearing his tragedies and losses it was no wonder why he was so depressive, he has became worst with Naruto's death and Sasuke's betrayal he consider himself a complete failure. She couldn't believe she was hearing this from copy ninja Hatake Kakashi the ninja who has copy a thousand jutsus one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha, a ninja who became jounin at the age of ten not to mention that he was the student of the fourth Hokage who knew next to Tsunade to become Hokage he was an eligible candidate. This was the first time she was seeing Kakashi so vulnerable and it didn't surprise her he was another person taking Naruto's death and Sasuke's betrayal worst just like Hinata.

"Kakashi sensei just because I have chosen this path on my own that doesn't mean I'm going to turn like that teme I'm not going to shut down my emotions I will still care for all of you, that's the other reason I want to become strong so I could protect all of you I don't want to lose another friend like Naruto I'm sick of being weak I will become the strongest medic ninja in the village"

"Sakura you have a lot of determination I know you can do it but it doesn't change the fact that I failed my team when team seven was form I was only focusing on Sasuke, I feel like I own a debt to Obito and I wanted to train an Uchiha I didn't care about you or Naruto but I realized I have made a terrible mistake. I taught Sasuke chidori with the purpose that he used it to protect his friends and instead he used it to kill his best friend I regret choosing Sasuke over Naruto I abandoned sensei's son. When Naruto ask me that I should train him for the finals of the chunin exams I left him with Ebisu and I chose to train Sasuke, because I didn't wanted to train him I thought that he didn't have any talent at all I am the worst teacher in the world"

Kakashi took a quick glance at the pink haired genin and with his visible eyes he could tell that she was angry with him it was reflected in her jade eyes, this is the last thing he needed the only genin in his team was going to hate him for choosing the power hungry avenger over the hardworking knucklehead. Sakura look at him when he wasn't looking at her and she saw his visible eyes full of sorrow, anger and depression he was taking this a lot harder that most of the villagers and ninjas.

She look back at the memorial stone staring at Naruto's name" Kakashi sensei I understand you didn't wanted to train me because I am useless but you shouldn't have abandoned Naruto but at least Jiraiya-sama believed in him and took him as his student, we all make mistakes don't hate yourself for it"

"I hate myself ever since Obito died and don't you hate me Sakura?" he said in a depressed tone.

"No I don't I still see you as my teacher even if I'm Tsunade-sama's student I still see you as my teacher of team seven"

Kakashi felt a little better after hearing that it wasn't so worst at least Sakura didn't hated him" thank you Sakura but it doesn't change the fact that I wasn't good enough to be team sevens teacher"

"And speaking of team seven what will happen now?"

"Well Hokage-sama made it official that there is no longer a team seven since you're the only member left meaning you won't be available to accept missions and besides you're training with Hokage-sama, however it's up to her if she puts you in a special team"

"I see well I better get going Tsunade-sama is waiting for me I don't want to be late see you later Kakashi sensei" she then left until she stop in her tracks" Kakashi sensei please stop feeling like it's your fault were all our to blame for Naruto's death but the past is the past the only thing we can do is to focus in the present and the future let's do our best to continued protecting Konoha the same way Naruto did, even if the village hated him he chose to protect us because he loved the village very much" she then left the field.

Kakashi was amazed by her comment it was truly a comment from a grownup it seems the death of Naruto have made her mature and strong in spirit, he wish he was more like her no matter what he do he couldn't prevent the death of his comrades was he destined to lose people who are precious to him. As he gaze at Obito's name and Naruto's name he thought about Sakura's words she was right, the past was gone forever and cannot be changed it was time to focus on the present the people that are still living and fighting to protect Konoha. A smile spread under his mask her words have open his eyes, maybe like the rest of the village he deserve a second chance or a third chance anyway he wasn't counting how many.

(It's time for a change for once I have to stop living in the past and focus what is in front of me the present and the future that's all that matters now thank you Sakura for your wise words)

At the Hokage tower

Sakura was walking the halls of the tower heading to Tsunade's office it was going to be another day of hard and painful training, right now she didn't wanted to go through another segment of brutal physical training with the slug sanin her body muscles were starting to heal from the last training. Over the past two months she has been slowly progressing in the physical exercise and her strength has been increasing, but she still couldn't master it Tsunade was a very strict teacher who didn't show any mercy when it comes to training. It was always the same when she went to the training of attacking all of the balls she ends up with her whole body in pain, she ends up being carry from the training field by her eventually she falls asleep from exhaustion. Now she was begging that today was medical ninjutsu training unlike physical it was a piece of cake for her thanks to her excellent chakra control she has master a lot of healing jutsus, deep inside today she was going to continued with the physical training she finally reach the door to her office hoping that not to do the balls exercise.

(Please no physical training no physical training PLEASE KAMI no physical training today) inner Sakura pleaded.

She knock on the door and heard a come in from Tsunade she open the door to see grumpy Tsunade with a pile of paperwork on her desk and Shizune with TonTon, Sakura saw the look in her teacher's eyes and she didn't like it so far the time she has being her student she's extremely dangerous when she's upset. Now she really wanted not to have physical training with her so far she hasn't trained with her when she was angry, and she hope that the day never arrives.

"Tsunade-sama I'm ready for the training" she said in a nervous tone.

"Oh Sakura you're early you're punctual as always good now I'm sure you must be dying what are we going to do today" Tsunade said.

"I think I have a pretty good idea" Sakura said nervous.

(NO PHYSICAL TRAINING PLEASE) inner Sakura shouted freaking out.

"Well today I decided to give you something easier than physical training in order to become a great medic ninja you will need a lot of knowledge so I want you to go to the library and pick up the books that I have written in this list remember that knowledge also leads to strength"

(YES THANK YOU KAMI) inner Sakura shouted in joy.

She felt so much relief she wasn't going to be doing anything painful she nodded while taking the list of books" thank you Tsunade-sama"

"For what for sending you to the library or for the fact that you're not doing physical training with me today or maybe both" she finished with a smirk.

She sweat dropped while Shizune chuckle holding TonTon" well I better get going see you later Tsunade-sama you too Shizune-san"

"Wait Sakura" Tsunade said while opening her desk drawer" here this are for you it's a gift from me"

Sakura took her gift seeing a pair of black leather gloves she was a little confused" gloves not that I don't mind Tsunade-sama but what for?"

"These gloves will protect your hands when your attacking also your punches will be more effective, they are made of strong leather they will last for years to come why don't you try them on"

She nodded while putting them on" hey they are very comfortable I like them thanks Tsunade-sama" she bow before leaving the office.

Shizune chuckle" Tsunade-sama did you saw how happy she was when you told her no physical training today?"

"Oh yes I did but she won't be safe the next day if she thought that the sports balls was hard training she hasn't seen nothing yet pretty soon she's going to fight me in hand to hand combat that's when the training will get tougher"

Shizune shiver in fear hearing that right now she didn't wanted to be in Sakura's shoes she couldn't help but feel sorry for her, she have no idea what the slug sanin had in plan for her it was prelude to the super hard training ahead.

(I will prayed to Kami that Sakura-san succeeds the training alive)

Yakiniku Q restaurant

The genins were having a get together at the barbeque restaurant after two months since Naruto's death they were still trying to get over their blond friend especially Hinata, Kiba ad Chouji. Chouji was definitely taking Naruto's death hard because in these few months he has stop eating and he has lost fifteen pounds so yes he was thin, the group was shock not to mention his father Choza he never thought he will see his son thin. Chouji was wearing the same genin clothing but in different size Kiba was still upset for his death and he wanted a certain Uchiha death, as for Hinata it was still hard for her to let go of her blond crush but she remember Sakura's words and that was enough to give her strength to continue moving on.

"The village is so quiet without Naruto doesn't it?" Ino said.

"I'll say he was the loudmouth knuckle head but we wouldn't want him any other way" Kiba said.

"I really missed Naruto-kun" Lee said while trying to hold his tears.

"Letting him go is a very hard but we have to learn to move on" Shino said.

"We will always remember him" Neji said.

Shikamaru sighed" come on that's enough I get the point we're all down because he's not here anymore but it has been two months we have to stop being troublesome let's be strong for Naruto and move on"

"It's not that easy Shikamaru Naruto-kun was a dear friend of ours he was someone who gave us courage that nothing was impossible to achieve and he gave us hope, a person who teaches those important things it's not so easy to let go" Hinata said while the group look at her she was the one who was feeling worst than anyone and now she was fighting to survive without the ninja who she had a crush since the academy days.

"I still can't believe you have actually lost weight Chouji" TenTen said looking at the thin Akimichi.

"Yeah I thought the world was going to end when I heard he doesn't wants to eat" Kiba said with a smirk.

"Come on Chouji eat some bbq pork its right in front of you" Ino said picking the piece of meat from the grill with her chopsticks.

"No I don't want to eat" Chouji said while the rest of group sighed.

Ino gritted her teeth in anger no way she was going to keep seeing her teammate torturing himself with quitting eating" THAT'S IT you're going to eat whether you like it or not"

The whole group was now seeing an angry Ino trying to shove pork into Chouji's mouth like a mother trying to feed her stubborn child.

"Ino stop please I don't want to…..mmm wow I forgot how good the pork tastes here I want more" all of the sudden he started eating all the pork from the grill.

TenTen smile" looks like Chouji's back to normal"

"And hopefully he will gain those pounds he lost in two more moths" Shikamaru added.

"But you know Sakura took Naruto's death pretty bad and now she's so different she's like a whole different person" Ino said.

"Sakura has finally seen how important Naruto's friendship was now that he's no longer among us she regrets not realizing sooner" Shino said.

"Sakura-san is stronger than all of us she has moved on and now she's training hard to become very strong so she can protect us (and hopefully kill that bastard that killed Naruto-kun)" Hinata said.

"I think we should all make a toast to Naruto-kun" Lee said holding his glass of green tea.

Everyone took their glasses.

"To Naruto the hero of Konoha" Shikamaru said.

"TO NARUTO"

The group makes their toast in honor of Naruto and in this day their bonds of friendship increase with this tragedy the remained of the original rookie nine have swore to get stronger and train harder, so that never another tragedy that takes another dear friend from them happens ever again. From this day on it was the beginning of a new group of ninjas with the memory of their comrade in their hearts, they will continued to protect their village and the people who are precious to them.

At the Jounins lounge

Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and Gai were having some tea they decided to have some time off since they have been busy with their teams, there hasn't being much missions lately all the better to give their teams training. The lounge was a little quiet he four jounins were still down about Naruto's death but they didn't show it like the genins, Asuma was enjoying his cigarette while Kurenai was taking another sip from his teat Gai was trying to find a new challenge he can do with his great rival Kakashi, while the copy ninja was reading Itcha Itcha novel looks like he was back to normal after listening to Sakura's words.

"You must be feeling better now Kakashi?" Asuma said in an amused tone seeing him reading his book.

"Yes Sakura have show me that I have to continue fighting I own her a lot" he said without looking from his book.

"Kakashi why do you have to read that book it's so unyouthful" Gai said in shame obviously Kakashi ignore him.

"Now Sakura has a new goal in her life and a reason to get stronger she wants revenge for Naruto I can see it in her eyes she really wants to kill Sasuke" Kakashi said.

"So she's now an avenger it's hard to believe" Asuma said.

"I would never though she will want to kill Sasuke she used to be so attach to him" Kurenai said.

"She has made up her mind nothing will make her change her decision even if I don't want her to get revenge I don't want to lose another student it was enough to lose Naruto already" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi I think you should just tell her to give up on revenge" Gai said in a serious.

"I already said that she has made up her mind she's completely determined to go through with this"

"And you agree to this you want to send her to her death revenge is nothing but a plague of pain nothing comes good from it, it's completely unyouthful do you want her to become like Sasuke?"

"Gai I'm well aware of this but can you blame Sasuke Itachi killed his entire family and the whole clan he had a good reason to have revenge" Kakashi said while taking his face from his book.

Kurenai was upset by his comment but she didn't show it but Asuma was more upset by slamming his hands on the table they were drinking.

"Kakashi you're defending that traitor why would you do such a thing?"

"That traitor has a name and I'm giving a good point Sasuke lost everything he holds dear in his life and he was desperate to get stronger unfortunately it was Orochimaru who gave him that chance by giving him the curse seal mark"

By now the three jounins were upset with the mask jounins comment they didn't like the fact that he was defending a traitor.

"Kakashi you're only defending him because he's an Uchiha after all these years you're still feel guilty about Obito" Asuma said.

Kakashi sighed while closing his book and look straight at the Sarutobi" you're right I do feel guilty for his death I will never forgive myself for what happened to him but I'm only pointing out Sasuke's point of having revenge on his brother that's all"

"So you're defending him that he betrayed the village and killing Naruto too?" he said getting angry while Kurenai and Gai didn't like where this was going one bit.

"I never said that Asuma of course I'm against for what he did I couldn't stop him from leaving the village I talk to him but he didn't listen I failed him too just like Naruto and Sakura what kind of jounin am I"

The three were now feeling bad for him they knew he took Naruto's death pretty bad and after losing his father his two teammates and his teacher he was one of the ninjas in the village who truly knows the meaning of the word tragedy.

"I'm sorry Kakashi for being rude" Asuma said.

"It's all right don't worry about it the point is Sasuke is gone forever he won't return to the village if he returns well it will be in a body bag Hokage-sama has announce him as a S class missing nin along with his profile in the bingo books he will now be hunted by the hunter nins"

"That is if Sakura finds him first" Kurenai said.

"Kakashi do you think Sakura can actually do it?" Gai said.

"With her determination yes I think she can she is being trained by Hokage-sama after all"

"I hope nothing happens to her" Kurenai said.

"Don't underestimated Sakura I have a feeling she will be fine" Kakashi said.

"You believe in her that much?" Asuma said.

"Oh yes I do after what she did for me I know she can besides she's no longer the old Sakura who was a fan girl this is the new and improved Sakura she will become a great medic ninja who knows maybe she will become even better than Hokage-sama"

(I know she will)

Hokage tower (council room)

Tsunade was not happy she was called by the council for a meeting she was standing in the middle of the long table of the council room Shizune was next to her, among the members of the leaf council was Homura, Kotaku, Danzou, Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza and Hiashi. Tsunade had a pretty good idea why she was called by the council it was obviously about turning Sasuke into a living target before telling them, she knew that the elders were going to be upset with her for putting their precious Uchiha as a huge threat and she didn't care.

"Tsunade we heard about you making Uchiha Sasuke an S class missing nin is this true?" Homura said.

"Well if a ninja from Konoha leaves without any permission from the Hokage then I guess that ninja is consider a missing nin don't you think?" she said acting stupid while Homura wasn't happy with her answer.

"May I remind you that you're supposed to ask permission to the council before implying any information that concerns Konoha and that includes missing nins"

"Is there a problem with my decision because Uchiha Sasuke left the village without my permission by doing that he turn his back on Konoha join forces with an S class criminal like Orochimaru which is consider a huge threat not just to this village but to the other hidden villages as well"

"But you still needed our approval Tsunade" Kotaku said.

"So you're against my decision is that it?" she said trying to hold her anger of course she knew they were going to disagree with her choice.

"Yes you can say that" Danzou said making Tsunade glare at him" we can't kill the Uchiha Konoha needs the sharingan"

"Pardon me for saying this but bullshit" she spat.

"Watch your language Tsunade it is very unfitting for a Hokage" Homura said while Tsunade was trying to control her anger.

"I did said pardon me didn't I Danzou you are wrong we don't need the sharingan in fact will be a lot better without that accursed blood line, there is no reason to treat him like a hero anymore because he's a traitor"

"Tsunade we can't let Orochimaru have the sharingan" Kotaku said.

"Oh so now is because you don't want Orochimaru to have it is that the reason you don't want him dead or simply because you assumed that Konoha needs the sharingan by wanting him back at the village, let me tell you something nobody wants to see Uchiha Sasuke's face here because of the crime he committed he is hated by a lot of people they are even some who wants him dead" she thought about Sakura.

"Are you talking about yourself too Tsunade?" Danzou said in an arrogant tone challenging her.

Shizune tremble in fear seeing her master angry she was ready to erupt like a volcano things were going to get a little ugly around here.

(This is not good Tsunade-sama is really angry please for once in your life Tsunade-sama control your temper)

Tsunade kept her glare directed only at the war hawk" yes Danzou I am one of those people who hates him he killed the son of the hero of the village who was also a hero too just like his father he deserves death for his crime I will never forgive him for taking someone very precious to me"

"You're letting your emotions cloud your judgment very unfitting for a Hokage I even wonder if it was a right choice to make you the fifth Hokage in the first place" Danzou said while Homura and Kotaku stare at him in shock knowing that he has cross the line there while Shizune was ready to left the room screaming.

(Kami help us) Shizune thought in fear while seeing the very pissed off Tsunade giving a killer glare to Danzou.

"I am speaking the truth Uchiha Sasuke deserves the punishment of death because he left the village he joined up with the traitor Orochimaru and he HAS MURDER THE SON OF THE FOURTH HOKAGE, I won't let Orochimaru have the sharingan but I won't let Konoha have it either so dealt with it Danzou what about the others?" she looked at the other members of the council present who were quiet the entire time.

"I agree with Tsunade-sama the Uchiha have committed a serious crime we can't let this act go without taking action" Yamanaka Inoichi said.

"I agree too Uzumaki Naruto was a hero of Konoha just like his father he save the village from that sand monster at the chunin exams if it wasn't for him Konoha would have perish" Nara Shikaku said.

"The same with me" Akimichi Choza said.

"I also agree that we should killed the traitor I demand justice be done for the murder of Namikaze Naruto" Aburame Shibi said.

"I agree too the hero of Konoha must be avenge" the head of the Inuzuka clan said (AN sorry I don't know his name)

"I will agree too with Tsunade-sama the price for traitors is death those are the rules we can't let Orochimaru take the sharingan it will a disaster if that happens" Hyuga Hiashi said.

Tsunade gave a big satisfactory grin at Danzou that could clearly say in your face you bastard, Danzou was not happy the same with Homura and Kotaku said.

Homura shook his head in disappointment" all of those in favor that Uchiha Sasuke should be killed raise your hands"

Shikaku, Inoichi, Choza, Shibi, the head of the Inuzuka clan and Hiashi raised their hands while the three elders didn't.

"All of those who opposed?"

Only the three elders raised their hands while Danzou was not happy one bit and Tsunade was cheering in her mind happy that she put the old geezer in his place.

"The decision has been made Uchiha Sasuke will be punish with death for the charges of betrayal and murder"

The members of the council were happy because they know they have made the right decision while the elders were not happy with the decision that was made, Danzou growl in anger he didn't wanted this to happen he was looking forward to have Uchiha back at the village.

(No I can't let Tsunade have her way)

Outside of the Konoha library

Sakura left the library with a pack of books she was now heading to her house to read all of the books that Tsunade wanted her to read, all of the books were about medicine she was going to need this to know about the human body and gain all the knowledge she needed to become a medic ninja just like Tsunade said knowledge also leads to strength. While walking she suddenly felt a cold wind blowing making her shiver in fear somehow she got a bad feeling about this she didn't know why but she didn't like it one bit, it was a bad sign.

(The wind is shifting something is not right here why am I feeling so uneasy maybe I've been training a lot I better go home I have a lot to read)

She continued walking to her house she didn't know that she was right about feeling uneasy the blow of the cold was indeed a sign that something bad might happen.

Far in the distance of Konoha a cloaked hooded figure was watching the leaf village on top of a hill.

"It's time to see how strong Konoha is" he said in a emotionless tone he raise his left hand and suddenly from behind him appeared an army of undead warriors they were different types of zombies from samurais ninjas and monks.

"Destroyed the village and killed anyone that you see"

The undead army vanished while the cloaked figure continued to gaze at the village.

(Let's see if this village really is a threat to make Orochimaru and Akatsuki worry)

To be continued

I know major cliffhanger but I have to put one and I will writing them sorry if you don't like them, please review until next time farewell.

Next chapter: Attack on Konoha can the army of the undead be defeated


	5. Attack on Konoha

Chapter 5 Attack on Konoha can the army of the undead be defeated

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Izumo and Kotetsu were doing their usual guard duty the front gate; they haven't receive a lot of visitors today so it was another quiet day in the leaf village, the village was still silently mourning Naruto's death while feeling guilty for the loss of a ninja who was a real hero to Konoha. It was the usual the villagers were still visiting his grave replacing the flowers with new ones, who knew the village would end up having such high respect for the blond. Suddenly they felt the sudden change in the wind like it was trying to warn them something was awfully wrong, the tracker dog they have with them started barking in anger straight ahead of the entrance. The two chunins look ahead and they didn't saw nothing but they knew something was wrong; whatever it was to make the tracker dog upset must be something big, they gasp as they saw from the earth emerge an entire army of undead warriors charging at them.

They used their kunais to block their attacks they were too many of them and eventually they have enter the village, Izumo attack a couple of the warriors with a kunai the same with Kotetsu and now they have saw the whole group of undead warriors entering the village.

"Sound the alarm we're under attack" Izumo said.

Kotetsu nodded as he dodges the attacks from a couple of dead samurais and head to the counter of the watch post he pressed a button making the sound of an alarm to go off. In seconds the village was already aware that there was danger coming at them, a lot of the villagers started panicking while the mothers took their children to their houses taking shelter from the incoming threat.

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade heard the alarm and she grew desperate what could be happening it was enough that she have to try and move on without Naruto and now this, not that she was complaining because of the alarm she actually have an excuse to ditch all the paperwork she was filling.

Shizune burst through the door with TonTon" Tsunade-sama we have an emergency"

"What's going on?"

"We're under attack by undead people"

"What undead like zombies" Tsunade said with shock she had a bad feeling about this.

"Yes Tsunade-sama"

"Tell all chunins and jounins to gather the civilians to the shelters immediately I will contact the AMBU"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she left the office.

She went to the window looking at the Hokage mountain faces this wasn't a good day for Konoha indeed it's like they were being punish for Naruto's death, if that was the case then maybe she would just let them have their way and destroy the village. But she couldn't do that she had a responsibility as the fifth Hokage to protect Konoha till the end just like all of the past Hokages did, protecting the village was something that Naruto would do even if he have to give up his life for the safety of the village.

(It was bad enough for Naruto to die and now this, it can't get any worst can it?)

In the streets of the village Gai and his team have been gathering any villagers to the shelters; of course they have encountered some of the zombies. Neji use his gentle fist while Lee and Gai use their taijutsu and TenTen use her staff beating them to the ground, they gasp seeing them getting back to their feet like nothing happen.

"BYAKUGAN" shouted Neji seeing through the bodies of the warriors he gasp.

"What's wrong Neji?" TenTen said.

"They don't have a chakra circulatory system they are completely empty so it's true they're really dead"

"So if we beat them they are just going to keep getting back up" Lee said.

"It doesn't matter our top priority right now is to get any villager to the shelters we'll focus on the enemy later" Gai said.

"Yes Gai sensei"

The team continued to run taking another turn in the street only to meet more dead soldiers they got in their attack stance.

(But if they are already dead then how are we supposed to beat them?) TenTen thought.

Elsewhere

Team eight has helped another group of villagers out of the streets and into the path to the shelters which was inside the Hokage mountain faces, they were ambush by more zombies but they disappeared. The zombies were the ones who were ambush falling for Kurenai's genjutsu as they were cover in Shino's insects Kiba use fang over fang and Hinata use her gentle fist, the zombies were now on the ground.

"Good work everyone let's keep going we have to save the villagers"

As they continued running Hinata look behind and saw the zombie warriors getting back up she didn't like this one bit the enemy they were fighting were already dead, so what is the point in beating them if they are going to keep getting back. She turned to Shino and she could tell that the Aburame was also thinking the same thing, maybe there was nothing they could do against the undead army however she was certain of one thing.

(I am not giving up if I die protecting the village then so beat it)

At Sakura's house

Sakura left her room as soon as she heard the alarm she was so caught in her reading from the medical books Tsunade told her to get at the library, she knew that the village was attack and she was going to protect the village like a ninja of Konoha would do. This was the best time to test her strength after training two months with Tsunade this time she wasn't going to be a burden, her being weak already cause her blond teammate to die for her and she wasn't going to make the same mistake again. She climb down the stairs heading to the front door she open and saw a couple of villagers running for their lives, she put her black gloves ready to go and fight.

"Sakura sweetie where are you going?" came Isis voice as she went to her.

"The village is under attack and I'm going to fight"

"What but sweetie is too dangerous don't go" she said worry.

"Mom I'm a ninja and what kind of ninja I'll be if I can't defend my village" she then left the house while Isis smiled at her daughter's new attitude.

(Sakura I'm so proud of you)

She ran the streets looking for the enemy (I won't be no damsel in distress this time I will fight for Konoha)

Team ten were helping a couple of chunins getting some villagers to the shelters while the undead army continued their attack, luckily they have taken all the villagers within their area to the shelters without getting them harm. While taking another turn they were by a large number of dead soldiers Chouji use his human boulder technique taking them down like a couple of bowling pins, Ino use her mind transfer jutsu to possessed a zombie samurai she started attacking the rest of the zombies. Asuma attack another couple of zombie warriors with his blades, Shikamaru use his shadow strangle jutsu to beat the last of the zombies. They gasp as they saw the zombies getting back up, they knew it was pointless to fight them since they were already dead they needed to take this opportunity to get away.

"Let's go and continue searching for any villagers" Asuma said.

The team nodded as they run leaving the zombie army to follow them, Shikamaru look behind at them more zombies emerge from the ground as they join in the chase.

(This is troublesome how are we going to stop them they are already dead so how)

(We need to come up with a plan to stop them but what can we do against something that its dead and no matter how many times we attack them they are still going to get up)

At the Hokage Mountain faces chunins and jounins were helping the villagers evacuate to the shelters which was inside the mountain faces, their priority was to secure the women and children first follow by the male population. Among the ninjas who were helping to evacuate are Iruka, Ebisu and Anko they still needed to secure more people while worrying about the invaders. Iruka wanted to fight and protect the village with all his strength but he knew it was more important to help the villagers to evacuate and hide in the shelters, after two months he still missed Naruto knowing that if he was still here he would be fighting with everything he had. He remember when he was told that Naruto defeated the sand demon Shukaku and its container Gaara saving the village in the process he was so proud of him, he has become so strong in such a short time and now he wasn't here anymore. Now he knew what to do protect the village the same way Naruto did putting everything on the line not caring what the consequences may be, to die for the village just like he did trying to bring back the last of the Uchiha back.

"All right everyone keep going one at a time" Iruka said.

"Honorable grandson why are you still doing here you're supposed to be in the shelter already" Ebisu said seeing Konohamaru, Udon and Moegi.

"We want to help protecting the village" Konohamaru said while Udon and Moegi nodded.

"What are you serious you can't you three are only academy students now move along this is a matter for the chunins and jounins"

"But I want to fight I didn't do nothing when the village was attack last time and because of that the old man die I don't want to be useless I want to fight for the village just like the boss did"

He sighed" Konohamaru I know you miss Naruto but you have to understand you're not strong yet to fight if you go out there you will get yourself kill"

"But I….."

"He's right Konohamaru you have a very important role you form part of the children of Konoha which they are the future of the village, one day you will be the one to protect the village but how can you become the future protector of Konoha if you will go out there and get yourself kill" Iruka said.

Konohamaru stood letting his brain sink the information he just receive he wanted to fight and help everyone just like Naruto once did, he didn't wanted to feel useless without doing nothing.

"Konohamaru-kun let's stay strong and go with everyone to the shelter" Moegi said.

The young boy nodded" yeah you're right Iruka sensei next time I will help too"

"You will be helping us if you stay hidden in the shelter"

"Right"

HEY YOU THREE GET YOUR ASSES INSIDE ALREADY" came the shout of Anko from the entrance to the shelter.

The three kids were startle leaving while continued to help with the evacuation.

(I hope things don't get worse) Iruka thought.

Elsewhere

Sakura have been running for an hour through the village in hopes of finding any of her friends or villagers, so far she has encounter a couple of zombie warriors and they were no match for her. She was surprise she has been Tsunade's apprentice for two months and her strength has increase, it seems that attacking all of those sports balls paid off after all. Running ahead she meet up with more zombie warriors she took a kunai and cut the head of one of them, she punch one while kicking another, she dodge all of the zombie attacks with her speed which also increase thanks to the training with the Hokage. Before attacking another a lighting dog hit the remaining zombies destroying them to pieces, Sakura saw the copy ninja Kakashi heading her way.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine sensei"

"It seems that the rest of the villagers were already secure to the shelters let's go there are more of these things to take care off"

She nodded while following him suddenly the pieces of the zombies started to get together again like nothing has happen, Kakashi had seen it once because he had fought them before running to Sakura but he also saw the way she fought and he was quite impressed with her performance.

(Looks like she's improving in her training with Hokage-sama)

In another part of the village other chunnins, jounins and AMBU were engage in combat with the undead army, the zombies didn't pose such a threat since their movements were a little sluggish and they are not so fast meaning it's easy to defeat them. However they had a huge advantange against the leaf ninjas they had the ability to get back at their feet even if they were hit by their strongest jutsus, after the entire enemy was already dead and it seems to be a waste of time attacking them. One by one they all fell by the might of the Konoha ninjas, AMBU were killing everyone zombie getting in their way showing no mercy to the enemy. But it wasn't long before a few of them namely chunins and jounin were beginning to feel exhausted due to being drained of chakra for using too much of their jutsus, little by little no matter how much they could deny it they were reaching their limit and it seems they were going to be defeated.

At the Hokage's office

Tsunade has been walking back and forth in her office Shizune just report to her that her forces was handling the enemy well, but with the fact that they were beings from the undead and couldn't be kill was enough to make them a powerful threat to the village. She needed to know a way to stop them but what could be the answer to defeat an army of zombies, her thinking was halted when the door to her office open and the three elder members of the leaf council came Homura, Kotaru and Danzou.

"What is it now?" she said in annoyed tone.

"Tsunade the enemy cannot be defeated" Homura said.

"Well it must be for the fact that they are dead and no matter how many times they get beaten they will come back for more this looks like a forbidden jutsu of Orochimaru just like his return from the underworld jutsu"

"And yet there hasn't been any sign of any sound ninjas anywhere in the village" Kotaru said.

Tsunade sighed" everyone is fighting hard but the enemy cannot be defeated they will keep getting back up you can't kill something that it's already dead"

"There must be a way to stop them there has to be a way to stop this jutsu" Homura said.

"It is too powerful to be a jutsu I wish there was a way to stop it we have to be realistic here if this keeps up everyone will get exhausted either from fighting or from chakra exhaustion we have no choice but….to evacuate the village"

The three elders were shock and outrage.

"WHAT you want us to abandoned the village you're insane Tsunade" Danzou said in anger.

"Do you have a better idea Danzou, well let's hear it" Tsunade snap at the war hawk.

"Tsunade we can't abandon Konoha" Kotaru said.

"I apologize to you three I know how much this village means to all of us but I rather take our people and continue living away from the village rather to have them kill by an undead army that it can't be defeated however I have already order the AMBU to scout over the village if they spot any sound ninja"

The three elders nodded they didn't like the decision their Hokage just made especially Danzou, they were all thinking that there was a way to stop the undead army without leaving the village. One thing they were hoping that this attack doesn't lead to the end of the leaf village of Konoha and its legacy, they have already lost the son of the fourth Hokage by a selfish act and now there was the possibility that they will have to leave their home village.

Gai and his team were still fighting a large group of zombie warriors they realize that it was futile the undead warriors will come get back to their feet, they deiced not to use any chakra base attacks Neji use his Hyuga style taijutsu while TenTen chose her weaponry since she had a lot of weapon scrolls and Gai and Lee were perfect because they were experts in taijutsu they just enjoy the fight and the training.

Team eight were still fighting the same group they were fighting before but they were lead to a dead end, Shino have used his insects and he look wear out since it takes chakra to use them Kiba have use a lot of chakra using his fang over fang technique, Hinata was only using her taijutsu not wanting to use chakra but exhaustion was also catching up to her. Kurenai beat another zombie warrior with a kunai while they have been fighting them for over an hour, she has use some of her chakra and she was about to reach her limit.

(I don't know how long we can hold on against these things were almost at our limit)

Team ten were in the same boat they have been currently running from them only to be surrounded by a large group of more zombie warriors, Shikamaru was almost out of chakra since he has use his shadow strangulation jutsu too much Chouji was the same way for using his boulder technique Ino was worst because she has use her mind transfer jutsu more times that she could count and she felt like she was about to collapse any moment now. Asuma cut down another zombie ninja with his blades; he took a look at his team they were getting exhausted this battle was off their hands, there was no other way to defeat this enemy it seems that sooner or later they were going to be beaten.

(We have our work cut out this time we can't win like this)

In another part of the village Kakashi and Sakura were jumping from the roofs of the buildings while being chase by a large group of zombies, Kakashi killed a zombie ninja with his kunai and Sakura punch a couple more. He was really impressed with her strength it was enough proof that her training with Tsunade was going well, they stop on a roof while the group of zombies surrounded. The zombies charge at them while Sakura hit them throwing a couple of kunais, a samurai zombie attack her with his katana but she dodge it countering his attack with a kick sending the undead warrior to out of the roof. Kakashi saw that more zombies were heading their way and no matter how many times they beat them they will still get up to fight, he punch another zombie while he got next to the pink hair genin seeing that they were outnumbered they didn't have nowhere else to go.

(The odds in winning this fight are very slim we don't know how long we can keep fighting them)

In a tall building the cloaked hooded figure was watching the whole attack gazing at the distance of the village, he was impressed seeing the leaf ninja's strength now he understood why Konoha pose such threat to Orochimaru and Akatsuk.

(They are strong but they will never defeat the undead its always destine to come back no matter what it is inevitable)

Miles away from Konoha three cloaked figures were gazing at the distance of the leaf village, one was tall reaching six feet with four inches and the other two were shorter than the taller one by a couple of inches.

"Looks like the attack has begun" said a young teen's voice.

"Yeah there goes the neighborhood" said another teen's voice in a amused tone.

"Let's go you two" the third voice said which sounded older than the other ttwo.

They nodded before vanishing from sight.

To be continued

Looks like Konoha is having trouble with the undead army can they win what will happen next and will Tsunade go to the plan to actually evacuate the village find out in the next chapter feel free to review. I want to thank all of the people who have review the story farewell until next time.

Next chapter: the source the arrival of the unexpected foe


	6. The source and the unexpected foe

Chapter 6 The source the arrival of the unexpected foe

Disclaimer: I will never own Naruto but that doesn't keep me from trying.

Konoha's graveyard

The hooded cloaked figure was watching one of the grave stones that had the name of Uzumaki Naruto looking at the year he was born till the year he died he was a very young to meet such fate, that was the fate of a ninja death at a young age before even realizing his dreams and ambitions. Suddenly his left hand started glowing with a black energy releasing a small blast creating a cloud of smoke, when the smoke clear out a short figure was standing in front of him the hooded figure went to him and took a medium size black stone.

"You are perfect for this task I will entrust you with the stone use it so the undead army can destroy Konoha"

The short figure whose face wasn't being shown didn't say a word while the hooded figure vanished.

Team eight was in one of the toughest positions they have ever been, first they were surrounded by a large group of the undead warriors and second they were exhausted. Hinata who has been using her taijutsu she hasn't wasted her chakra but her fatigue was catching up to her after all they have been fighting for hours, Kiba and Shino were also feeling exhausted there was nothing they could do to defeat the dead warriors. Kurenai knew it wouldn't be long before her team was defeated and eventually kill, her team was one of the things she care for the most next to the village and a certain jounin. Now she along with her team were almost at the point to be defeated they were going to get kill, they still had their lives ahead of them it couldn't like this.

"Kiba Hinata Shino" she said calmly getting the attention of the three genins" you three go I will hold them off"

The three were aware what she had in mind they weren't going to let their sensei to sacrifice herself so she could give them the chance to escape.

"No sensei" Hinata said firmly" were a team if one is down then the rest will be down too were not abandoning you"

"That's an order from your instructor you three will obey me" she said getting upset.

"Sorry Kurenai sensei but I'm with Hinata here were not escaping so you could handle them on your own" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"Right like Hinata said we are team we do things together leaving comrades behind its not the Konoha way" Shino said in his usual calm tone.

The jounin manage to smile as she block an attack from an incoming zombie ninja" you three are disobeying my orders I should be upset but I couldn't have ask for a better team thank you now let's show them what the Konoha ninjas are capable of"

"Yes sensei" they said in unison.

The undead warriors charge at them but suddenly they were cut in half by a powerful force, another group of zombies were cut to pieces by the same power. The team was in awe seeing the undead warriors fall rapidly like they were killed by an army, only to see that it wasn't an army but one person. In a couple of seconds all of the zombies were cut down to little pieces in front of them stood the one responsible for their demise, it was a man who seem to be in his middle twenties holding a long katana with long brown hair tied on a pony tail with blue eyes he was wearing a long white cape with a green vest and a grey shirt with long blue cargo pants and black ninja sandals.

The stranger look back at them with serious expression" stand back"

The team nodded and took their distance from the zombies who were beginning to get back together, the stranger made a couple of hand seals.

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON JUTSU"

All of the zombies were cover in a huge block of ice the stranger sheathed his sword back into his hostler while gazing back at the shock team.

"Is everyone all right?" he said in a gentle tone completely different from when he finish with the zombies.

"Yes we are thanks to you and who might you be?" Kurenai said in a slight neutral tone she couldn't trust this person her eyes fell to his left arm and that's when she saw a headband with the symbol of the hidden mist village so he was obviously from mist" you're a ninja from mist why are you here?"

"I have come to help you with your little infestation" replied in a cool tone.

"You mean the zombies?" Kiba said while the stranger nodded in return.

"Yes it seems I'm not too late these undead soldiers cannot be defeated I taken you're already aware of this" he said while Kurenai and her team nodded" the only way to stop them is by destroying the source of power"

"And what would that be?" ask the jounin.

"The undead stone, it's a black stone it has the powers to bring soldiers from the undead the wielder of the stone is the only one who can command them we find the one possessing it and destroy it it's the only way to stop the undead"

"I see I appreciate that you came to our raid Konoha holds a treaty with mist thanks to the third Hokage I'm Yuhi Kurenai and this is my genin team Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino and Hyuga Hinata"

"It's a pleasure to meet you we will have to cut the meeting short the ice won't hold them for too long we better go find the possessor of the stone"

"And how are we going to find that person Konoha is a big place?" Kurenai said.

"I have a talisman that tracks the energy of the stone it will lead us to the one who has it"

"All right let's go" she said while they began to run.

"I just hope we can find him before nothing happen to the others" Hinata said.

"Not to worry they will be fine my team should be helping them as I speak"

"So you didn't come here alone?" Kurenai said.

"As strong as I am I can't do this on my own you said yourself Konoha is a big place so it's better to come with my students they can handle the undead soldiers"

"That's good so by the way you didn't tell us your name" Kiba said.

"My apologies it's Meji Genjuro"

They gasp hearing his name (Meji Genjuro the demon hunter and one of the seven swordsmen of the hidden mist maybe we have a chance against this enemy after all) Kurenai thought.

Elsewhere

"RAIKIRI" shouted Kakashi as he stabs a zombie with his original jutsu.

Sakura was still punching and kicking the others warriors, a zombie ninja charge at her with a punch hitting her sending her out of the roof falling from the building.

"SAKURA" shouted Kakashi as he tried to save her but he was surrounded by the zombies (damn it I won't make it in time)

Sakura was falling she was scare this is it she was going to die like this, she suddenly saw her life flashing before her the times of her childhood when she met Ino and the times when she mistreated Naruto memories that she wasn't proud of. Tears started falling from her eyes she was truly pathetic she barely started her training with Tsunade and now she was going to die, she failed miserably in her mission and she has failed her blond teammate. Now the only thing she could is to face her death and embrace this is how it was going to end for Haruno Sakura, she cry thinking about Naruto the only person who was a true friend.

(I'm sorry Naruto I won't be avenging you I guess I was too weak and pathetic to become a strong kunoichi)

She closed her eyes ready to meet her end, just before she was about to hit the hard ground she felt that was caught by someone. When she realize that she wasn't falling she open her eyes and she was quite surprise, the person who save her was a young teen who seems to be fifteen with spiky black hair and emerald green eyes he was wearing a headband on his forehead with the hidden mist symbol a long blue scarf wrap around his neck a black shirt black fingerless gloves long grey pants black ninja sandals and a sword strap on his back. She blush because a little voice on the back of her head told her that he was attractive and second he was carrying her bridal style, he look at her with a kind smile which made her blush even more.

"You okay?" he said in a concern tone.

She slowly nodded still having the blush on her cheeks" yes…thank you" she gasp hearing the sound of battle up in the roof of the building" oh no Kakashi sensei I have to help him"

"Leave it to me" he said while putting her down.

He quickly started running through the building, Sakura was impress with his speed it matches Lee without his weights. He landed on the roof seeing Kakahsi fighting a large group of zombies he grin as he quickly unsheathed his sword and vanish, Kakashi was shock one minute he was outnumber by the undead soldiers and now they were defeated and frozen solid he gaze at the mysterious stranger who defeated them he took a quick glance at his headband.

"You're from mist"

"And you must be Hatake Kakashi the famous copy ninja pleasure to meet you…"

"Kakashi sensei" came Sakura's voice as she landed on the roof joining the two" are you all right?"

"Yes I'm fine Sakura this ninja save me thank you I don't know why someone from mist would be here but I'm glad you are we could really use the help"

"No problem we were traveling in the fire country when we felt the evil energy coming from Konoha my sensei and my best friend came here to stop the zombies"

"So you're not alone that's good" Sakura said.

"I'm guessing you know how to stop them for good"

"Yes the source of the zombies is a black stone called the undead stone if we find the person whose possessing it and destroy it then the zombies will be gone for good, I have a talisman that detects the energy of the stone with this we can find the person in possession of the undead stone" he show them small orange stone.

"This is valuable information I must report this to Hokage-sama Sakura go with him and help him find that stone" he then left.

"Well let's get going oh that's right I haven't properly introduce myself my name is Suijin Seiryu nice to meet you"

"Haruno Sakura" she said with a smile.

He smiled back" Sakura that's a pretty name cherry blossom it goes well with your hair"

She blushed suddenly at the complement but she erased it as she followed him in search for the black stone of the undead.

Team ten have been running for hours now before they stop to catch their breath, they knew running away was futile and fighting was the only solution. After defeating the undead army over five times they have become exhausted, Shikamaru was panting while Chouji was in the same condition Ino look like she was about to collapse and Asuma was trying to ignore the feeling of that he exhausted. He saw it clearly the same with his team they couldn't fight any longer, they were going to die Asuma wanted at least to smoke one last cigarette or one final kiss to Kurenai he will have to think twice since it won't be happening. He felt sorry for his team he never wanted this to end like this, he had high hopes that someday they will achieve the rank of jounin and become dedicated ninjas of Konoha, but it seems that wasn't going to happen. He took down a couple of dead soldiers when suddenly one a zombie amurai charge on Ino she look back at shock, since she was too exhausted there was nothing she could do.

"INO NO" the three shouted.

As Ino saw the undead samurai raised his sword to her he was stab by a couple of arrows, the team saw more arrows were shot hitting every single zombie. Ino saw someone jumping next to her it was the person that just saved her life, he was around fifteen with short silver hair and black eyes wearing a mist headband around his forehead holding a long bow and a quiver of arrows on his back with a sword, he was wearing a blue shirt with long white cargo pants and blue sandals. The silver hair teen saw a couple of zombies charging at him and he quickly took them down shooting more arrows, he look at the group while Ino was stun gazing at him and felt herself blush at how attractive he was.

"Hey you all right?" he said with a smile making her blush even more.

"Yes I'm fine thanks" she said while erasing her blush.

"Don't you hate it when your village gets infected by zombies I'm telling you maybe you should buy a zombie spray to get rid of them?"

She chuckle at his sense of humor while the rest of the team.

"Were grateful you help us but that won't be enough to stop them" Asuma said.

"Yeah I know so let me take care of this" he said while watching that they were getting back up he perform hand seals.

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON JUTSU"

The zombies were frozen solid in the ice cage holding them for a while.

"We have to hurry that won't keep them for too long we have to stop them for good"

"So you know of a way to defeat them" Shikamaru said.

"Yes believe me one person is causing all of this with a stone that brings the undead to life if we destroy that stone then all of the zombies would be gone"

"And do you know where this person is?" Asuma said.

"Not exactly but I have something that will help us find him"

"All right then lead the way" Asuma said" by the way I'm Sarutobi Asuma and this is my genin team Nara Shikamaru Akimichi Chouji and Yamanaka Ino"

"Nice to meet you the name is Ozoki Ryo one of the demon hunters from mist" he said with a smile.

"Were very honor to meet you Ryo" Ino said happy to know her savior of course she took the opportunity to check him out and she like what she was seeing (nice very nice indeed).

"Asuma sensei I'm very tire I don't know if I can go on any longer" Chouji said while panting

"Can't blame you Chouji we have been fighting for hours it's very troublesome to fight those things when they will keep on getting back up" the lazy chunin Shikamaru said.

Asuma smirk" Chouji I promise if we win this battle I will threat you to all you can eat bbq pork"

Hearing this Chouji's eyes widened in pure joy" YEAH ALL YOU CAN EAT BBQ PORK LET'S GO"

Ryu was impress (wow just like that he gets all the energy to go on I guess food is the right motivation for his case)

"Looks like Chouji is back to normal" Shikamaru said with a smirk.

"Let's go lead the way Ryo" Asuma said while Ryo nodded.

Hokage's office

Tsunade was still moving back and forth in her office like crazy beside her was Shizune and TonTon who were getting dizzy from her movement; it has been hours since the attack of the undead soldiers begun and she still hasn't heard a report from an AMBU or any jounin or chunin. She was beginning to think the worst what if they were all kill they couldn't defeat the undead army they were dead and they couldn't be kill no matter what they do, did she lose all of her forces already maybe she needed to take action now and take the remaining people out of the village. Her thoughts were erase as soon as she saw Kakashi appearing in a cloud of smoke, she immediately grab him by his collar shocking him a lot.

"Kakashi what do you have to report please tell me its good news is everyone all right?"

"Actually I do have good news Hokage-sama allies from mist have come to help us against the threat"

Her face lit up hope reflecting in her hazel eyes" really that's good at least we won't lose this battle so easily"

"And also" Kakashi said getting the attention of Tsunade ad Shizune" they know of a way to stop the zombies permanently"

Her eyes widened" are you sure Kakashi?"

"Yes according to one of the mist ninjas he said that the source of power that brings the zombies is a black stone he also says that there must be someone in the village who possess it if we find that stone and destroy it then the zombies will finally be defeated"

"I see then I want you to find every ninja you can find to help and support them search in every corner of the village until you find that person"

"Yes Hokage-sama" he said before vanishing in a cloud of smoke.

Shizune smile at her while Tsunade took a sip from her glass of sake.

"These are good news indeed" Shizune said with a smile.

"Yeah looks like we won't have to leave the village after all we are lucky please Shizune tell those old farts in the council of Kakashi's report"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" she said while leaving the office with TonTon.

Tsunade sighed as she look at the Hokage mountain faces (ninjas from mist eh? Well there's only one ninja I could think of who can handle this task)

Seiryu and Sakura were jumping from the roofs of the building they were following the trail of the black stone using Seiryu's talisman, of course it would be too easy if they find it without running into trouble. While jumping they were greeted by more zombie ninjas Seiryu sheathed his sword while Sakura threw a couple of kunais, he cut them in half while freezing them with his sword that's when Sakura realized that his sword must have the power of ice every time it touches something it freezes it. Seiryu didn't bother looking back they were eventually going to get back up, unless they find the possessor of the black stone of the undead. They left the buildings reaching a long path in the streets, it was path that Sakura was very familiar with since she was from Konoha and she knew the village better than anyone.

Seiryu check his talisman" the energy trail of the black stone is coming from straight ahead"

"This trail" Sakura said pointing to straight ahead" the one who has the black stone is in this direction?"

"Yeah why you ask is there something about this direction?" Seiryu ask in curiosity.

"I guess that's the direction towards the graveyard"

Seiryu smirk" the graveyard eh I guess it's a common place for someone to hold the black stone of the undead let's go Sakura"

She nodded while following him to the path that leads to the graveyard hoping to find the black stone.

Elsewhere

Genjuro and team eight were still running the streets in hopes of finding the black stone, they meet up with more zombies but in a blink of an eye they were cut down to pieces. The team were in awe at the speed of the mist swordsman he just kill over ten zombies in one sword attack, his skills were definitely very sharp it didn't surprise Kurenai since he was one of the seven swordsmen of the mist. They reach another turn into the streets meeting more zombies, they charge at them but once again Genjuro have killed every single one with one attack of his long katana. After a couple of minutes they reach the center of the village, they saw Gai's team fighting more of zombies Neji and TenTen look like they were ready to collapse and Gai and Lee were cover in sweat from head to toes but they didn't look tire at all. Genjuro step in and kill cut them down with his sword, shocking Neji and TenTen Lee and Gai.

"Gai are you all right?" Kurenai said.

"Are you kidding I haven't felt this good in years fighting this zombies have been one good workout I can feel my flame of youth rising" he said with a thumbs up and a sparkling smile making Kurenai and her team sweat dropped.

"Yosh me too Gai sensei this is great way for training"

"Were glad you guys came" TenTen said with a smile.

Neji who was pretending that he wasn't tire nodded in agreement.

"ICE STYLE ICE PRISON JUTSU"

They all saw as Genjuro froze the zombies solid.

"I'm guessing that he's an ally of ours" Neji said.

"Yes this is Meji Genjuro from mist he has come to help us with this threat" Kurenai said.

Gai's eyes along with his team widened in shock they have heard of him he was very famous in the ninja world known for his speed and amazing swordsman's skills, Gai and Lee went to him their eyes haad stars.

'It is a honor to finally meet you Genjuro-sama we have heard a lot from you were glad that you're helping us" Gai said.

"Yosh I will like to have a spar with you Gejuro-sama" Lee said.

"Perhaps someday we will" Genjuro said with sly smile.

Akamaru started sniffing the ground and Kiba nodded" looks like Akamaru has sniff more zombies straight ahead"

"BYAKUGAN" both Neji and Hinata and Neji shouted.

"Kiba-kun is right they are a few kilometers from our position" Hinata said.

"And they are a large numbers of them" Neji said.

Genjuro took his talisman and small orange stone was glowing" we have no choice but to take this path the energy trail of the black stone is ahead"

"Then let's go the sooner we stop the zombies the better" Kurenai said.

They nodded while running straight ahead.

(I just hope Asuma is all right) she thought.

In another part of the village team ten with their new ally Ryo have been stopping zombies from every corner in the village; Ryo was using his talisman to locate the position of the black stone. Asuma cut another zombie with his blades while Shikamaru, Chouji and Ino were using their kunais to cut them, as they took another turn in the streets they were meet by more zombies Ryu decided to play hard with them he took unsheathed his sword and unleash a powerful wave of water. The team gasp seeing the wave taking the entire group of zombie soldiers, they continued running Ino then trip while running she didn't saw the zombie samurai that charge at her. The samurai was cut in half Ino turn to see Ryo standing next to her, he offer her hand with a smile.

"Watch your step there you were about to become zombie lunch"

She chuckle at his comment" sorry I'm just a little tire I have used a lot of my chakra already"

"Don't worry we'll stop this little problem soon" he said while checking his talisman (were still a little far from the location)

"Ino Ryo let's go there a couple of Konoha ninjas in trouble straight ahead" Asuma said from the distance.

The two teens nodded while joining the group Ino took a quick glance at him and blush slightly (that's twice that he saves my life)

Ryo scold while looking at his talisman (damn the black stone is still far from our position I hope sensei and Seiryu have better luck)

Konoha graveyard

Sakura and Seiryu arrive at the large graveyard field, Seiryu look at his talisman and it was glowing brighter than before he smirks no doubt they were very close to the target. They started running following the talismans glow, until they were surrounded by a large group of zombies warriors Seiryu unsheathed his sword they didn't have time for this they are very close to find the black stone.

"Sakura go find the one who holds the black stone I will handle these guys"

"Are you sure they are too many of them?" she said worry.

He chuckle" looks like you don't know me too well I can handle them now go I know you can do it you're stronger than you look is just straight ahead"

She nodded while running the zombies charge at her but Seiryu use his sword to cut them" sorry but you're fight is with me"

Sakura continued running ahead until she saw a familiar gravestone she couldn't forget this region this is the part of the graveyard where Naruto's grave is located, she took a few steps seeing his gravestone she didn't have time to pay her respects to him she has an important task at hand. She glare as she sense someone behind her she tightened her glove hands and turn around to meet her enemy, she then gasp in pure shock not believing what she was seeing. Tears started forming on her jade eyes thinking that she was dreaming, she gaze at the one person she thought she will never meet again looking at him she felt so much sadness but happiness at the same time she broke into sobs as she whispers.

"N…Na…Naruto"

To be continued

Evil cliffhanger truly an evil one but wait a minute there is no such thing as a good cliffhanger because all cliffhangers are evil, anyway what will happen next remember to review. For those who don't know who is Genjuro and Seiryu read my other story the power of one Ryo is the only new character in this story, farewell until next time.

Next chapter: To fight for redemption


	7. To fight for redemption

Chapter 7 To fight for redemption

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto only my original characters.

Konoha graveyard

The wind was blowing hard letting the trees dance by its force along with the grass, the tension in the graveyard grew as the skies turn black and the sound of thunder was heard meaning a storm was coming. Sakura stood in shock letting her tears fall watching the person in front of her, standing in front of her was her blond teammate Naruto she has never felt so happy in her entire life. Maybe she was dreaming but to her it was worthy, even if it was a dream she wanted to apologize to him for mistreating him instead of treating him like a true friend. She took a few steps towards him while sobbing, the only thing that came to her mind was hugging him and cry in his chest she didn't care how he survive or how he was alive she only wanted to hold him and tell him that everything would be all right. Naruto however was quiet with a blank expression on his face, he look at the pink hair genin like he didn't know who she was, he just stood there as the pink hair kunoichi took a few more steps towards him.

She broke into sobs again while smiling" N…Naruto…is that you?"

The blond ninja stood quiet without moving a muscle while Sakura smile feeling so much happiness in her, this couldn't be a dream it feels so real so maybe she wasn't dreaming and it was really happening Naruto was alive.

"It is you…dear Kami you're alive you don't know how happy I am to see you you're here I really missed you, the whole village have missed you too that's right Naruto the same village that hated you so much they have all accepted and respected you the same respect and acknowledgement you were fighting so hard to gain and you did it the village they are begging for your forgiveness" she dry her tears but they were still falling endlessly" and also I want you to forgive me I have treated you so badly without knowing the real you, even when you were the container of the Kyubi I should have treated so much better after all you are a dear friend of mine I never knew until you die that I realize that you were a true friend so please Naruto forgive me and the village too you are a true hero and I want to have you by my side again as my teammate"

She waited for his answer he was still standing still without moving a muscle, she wasn't going to wait for his answer instead she went to him and embrace him still sobbing" please Naruto son of Namikaze Minato forgive us and accept us as your precious people to protect again forgive…..me"

She continue to hold him like her whole life depended on it, she gasp as she felt a terrible pain in her stomach, until she look at him he has punch her in her stomach she cough blood while falling on the ground touching her stomach. She look back at him her face full of tears, her heart feeling pain she felt betrayed and devastated she now knew his answer. Suddenly Naruto grab her by her neck raising her to meet his gaze, that's when she realize something was different about him his blue eyes were dark and empty like there was no life in them. She gasp for air as the blond tighten his grip on her neck, she could barely breathe she didn't know how long she was going to hold on.

She let more tears fall while gazing at her friend who wanted to kill her (I knew it he hates me so much after everything I did to him I deserve it) she gave him a weak smile" go ahead Naruto if killing me will make you feel better then do it end my life now…"

Before Naruto made the finishing move Seiryu charge at him with his sword but he drop Sakura dodging the attack, he check on the pink hair genin while she was catching her breath. He look at the blond ninja he knew there was something wrong about him, he could feel the evil energy coming out of him and his eyes they didn't have a soul it was obvious that he was a zombie. Suddenly his talisman started glowing brighter than before, he grin not just he was a zombie but it was clear to him what he had in possession.

(No doubt about it he's the one possessing the black stone but something's wrong his energy level is stronger than the other zombies he could be stronger than they) he knelt down next to Sakura" Sakura are you all right?"

She slowly got up while Seiryu help her up she slightly glare at him" what do you think you're doing why did you interfere?"

He was dumbfound by her comment" excuse me I just save your life from blond zombie over here how about a thank you instead"

"You don't understand that's my friend Naruto he's alive and he wants me dead he wants to kill me for the hell I gave him in the past I don't blame him I had it coming now let him kill me" she let more tears fall.

Seuiryu gasp in realization (Naruto as in Uzumaki Naruto the Kyubi jinchuuriki I heard he was killed two months ago then that means that's not the real Naruto the evil energy that's demon magic he's just a vision created from dark magic)

"Sakura listen to me that's not your friend Naruto he's evil"

"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW you never knew him" she shouted in anger" you never knew his suffering his loneliness the horrible treatment he receive from the village for having the Kyubi inside of him and I was one of those people who mistreated him, so you see he has every right to hate me and kill me I will accept my fate"

Seiryu lower his gaze to the ground" you will be surprise you're right I never knew him but we had a lot in common believe me" he said in a tone that reflect sadness pain while Sakura was looking at him in concern (no I can't tell her I barely know her) "tell me Sakura if you knew Naruto well then do you think he would actually try to kill you even how you treated him do you believe he will even think of harming you?"

Her eyes widened in pure realization she remember how she use to treat him and even when he became her teammate in team seven, after all the times she punch him either for being a pervert or an idiot he has never glare at her or even told her that he hated her. He has always smile at her or gave her his fox grin, after everything she has done to him he has always smile at her like he didn't mind to get hit he never held a grudge of hate for her never. She gaze at the replica Naruto with anger in her eyes there was no way he was the real Naruto, he has always care for her no matter how badly she treated him.

She look back at Seiryu drying her tears making her decision to let them fall again there was no need to cry" you're right Seiryu Naruto never hated me nor the villagers for the way they treated him I can't believe I was about to get kill by a big fake I almost give up on my dreams and my goal thank you for opening my eyes Seiryu" she smile at him.

"I'm glad I was able to help you…" he then saw the zombie Naruto taking a black stone from jumpsuit pocket his eyes widened while his talisman glow even more.

"Seiryu is that…." Sakura said not taking her eyes from the black stone.

"Yeah that's that black stone of the undead we destroy that and the zombies would disappear for good we have to stop him"

She nodded while she got into a fighting stance zombie Naruto raise the black stone making it glow, a large group of zombie warriors appear surrounding the two while Seiryu groan in frustration.

"Great more of them look like we have to get through them first"

"Wait Seiryu let me handle that impostor I promise I'll destroy the black stone"

"Sakura that zombie is stronger than the regular ones created by the black stone we'll have a better chance if we fight them together"

She chuckle" looks like you don't know me too well Seiryu I have been training with Tsunade-sama so you can say I've been getting stronger"

Seiryu was surprise hearing the name of the Hokage and that she was her student, suddenly the zombies charge at them while Sakura kick them sending them a few yards away. Seiryu whistle at her strength she looked back at him with a grin.

"Don't underestimate me" she then saw the zombie Naruto leaving" oh no you don't you're not getting away" she then went after him.

For some reason Seiryu felt his cheeks blush (whoa she's strong and has guts too) he then charge at the zombies he took a quick look at the direction Sakura took (be careful Sakura)

Elsewhere

At the streets of the village team ten along with Ryu have help a couple of chunins and AMBU against the zombie threat, the injure were taken to the hospital Ryu took his talisman seeing it was glowing.

(Looks like we're still a little far from the black stone)

"Asuma"

The group saw Kakashi heading to them" I see your team is still all right"

"It will take more than that to bring my team down and besides this ninja from mist has been helping us"

Kakashi look at Ryu" you must be Seiryu's friend he went ahead with Sakura searching for the black stone"

"Knowing Seiryu I think he has already found the stone he's always the quick one" Ryu said.

"Kakashi Asuma"

The two jounins saw Kurenai with her team, Gai's team and Genjuro heading their way.

"So you're all al right that's good" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi my worthy rival I knew they couldn't defeat you" Gai said.

"Ryu have you found the stone?" Genjuro said.

"The trail of the black stone is still far but I have a feeling that Seiryu has already find it" Ryu said.

"It will be better if we all go with you to find it the AMBU has already taken the wounded to the hospital" Asuma said.

"I have no objections with that let's go"

They all nodded and left to the location of the black stone although Ryu and Genjuro had a pretty good idea that Seiryu has find it by now.

Sakura was jumping through the tree branches in a forest near the graveyard, she has been following the zombie Naruto for a couple of minutes she knew she had to stop him by destroying the black stone it's the only way to stop the undead warriors from their attack on the village. After jumping a couple tree branches she saw the fake Naruto in the ground standing still like he was waiting for her, she jump from the tree meeting face to face again. Without warning the zombie Naruto charge at her with a punch and she block it but it was powerful enough to send her a few feet away, he charge again with a kick and she dodge it countering with a punch making contact with him. She hit him with an uppercut on his jaw follow by a kick, she then grab him by his ankle and threw him a few yards away she ran to him not letting him have a chance to attack but he got back to his and punch her face she hit the ground hard.

He punch her again but she vanish in a cloud of smoke and was replace by a wooden log, she appear next to him and she punch him she use a kick but he block it and counter with a punch. She fell to the ground while he grab her neck ready to choke her to death, she was losing air while the blond was looking at with an expression that show no life he was like an empty shell. She needed to do something fast, she quickly took a kunai and stab his right shoulder but he didn't even flinch before losing air she took an explosive kunai and stab the same shoulder with it. She gather her chakra on both hands hitting him as hard as he could she felt to the ground while gasping for air, she quickly took her distance before the kunai explodes.

BOOM

She saw the zombie Naruto was engulf in the explosion she stood on guard knowing that he was still in one piece he couldn't be kill, before the smoke clear the zombie Naruto charge at her with a punch and she block it by catching his fist. She glare at him there was no reason to hesitate even if he looked like Naruto he wasn't the real one, she gather all her chakra on her free hand while holding tightly his fist she scream hell yeah while punching the undead ninja sending him a couple of feet away. That's when she saw that he has drop the black stone it was the source of the zombie warriors, she rush to where the stone and grab it. She gaze at it while it was glowing who would thought that such power existed, she charge her fist with chakra she put the stone on the ground and punch it smashing it to dust. She saw as the zombie Naruto turn to dust and the wind carry the ashes away, she tears started falling from her eyes remembering her teammate her friend someone she will remember and cherish forever.

(I promise you Naruto I will avenge you that's a promise believe it)

Minutes later Seiryu arrive and went to her he saw as she was crying, he put a hand on her shoulder in a way to conform her" you okay?"

She nodded while drying her tears" yeah you know when I saw him I was so happy I thought that he was really alive that he wasn't dead I really wanted to tell him how sorry I am for treating him badly and how much of a friend he meant to me I just don't know if I can go on without him, he was the one who has always believe in me and cheer me on I……" she started sobbing again.

Seiryu didn't know what to say to her she was devastated by the loss of her teammate that is until without warning Sakura embrace him and bury her head in his chest sobbing, he was caught in surprise but he did accept the embrace to conform her. He wrap his arms around her, he just meet her and he was now being her pillar of strength not that he didn't minded at all. She broke the embrace while erasing the small shade of pink on her cheeks gazing into his green eyes.

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that…"

"Hey it's okay to embrace me…" he then blush in embarrassment at the way he said it" I…I mean it's all right if you felt like needing some conform I can tell how much he meant to you I'm sorry"

She nodded with a smile" I'm feeling better now at least we stop the zombies' right"

"Yeah Konoha is safe come on let's go back to the others"

They nodded as they left the forest; miles away from the forest the cloaked hooded figure was watching the whole event.

"Impressive she's quite strong for her age I wonder could she be the one that the prophecy mentions it seems the attack on Konoha wasn't a waste after all" he then vanish.

Later at the Hokage's office

The village was back to normal all of the zombies were gone once the black stone was destroyed, there were no casualties and there weren't any serious injuries and those who got exhausted from using too much chakra are resting at the hospital. The three mist ninjas were in front of Tsunade's desk, now there was something wrong with this picture because Tsunade was looking at Genjuro with a small blush on her cheeks and he was coughing trying to ignore the fact that she was blushing. Shizune didn't have a clue what was going on the same with Seiryu and Ryo, they look at their teacher with a puzzle look not having a clue what was going on. Tsunade notice the stares Shizune and the two mist ninjas were giving her and she clear her throat before facing Gejuro again.

"Genjuro-sama it's been a while"

"It has hasn't it I see you haven't change a bit Tsunade-sama" he said with a small smirk.

"Looks can be deceiving I don't like being old so I like staying like this I can say the same thing about you that's a great genjutsu you're using"

Seiryu and Ryo looked at him while he sighed" I guess well I'm glad the village is safe again you did a good work Seiryu"

"No problem sensei but Sakura was the one who did all the work she was the one that destroy the black stone"

Tsunade's gaze soften a bit" Sakura told me about the zombie Naruto it was a good thing I wasn't there I don't know if I could handle seeing Naruto again the village was broken when he died, it was worst for Sakura and she still had the courage to face that being I couldn't be any prouder of her"

"What's important the village is safe and nobody died" Genjuro said.

"Yes now Genjuro-sama you told me about the source of the zombies can you explain me more about that black stone?"

He nodded" the black stone of the undead it's an relic stone use by different beings such as demons and warlocks it holds the power to create beings of the undead however possess can control the army, however Seiryu told me that the one possessing the black stone was a zombie it's impossible for a mere zombie to have the stone unless someone or something gave him the stone"

"There is someone big behind this attack after all I don't think Orochimaru has anything to do with this the same with Akatsuki do you know of someone who could be behind this Genjuro-sama?" Tsunade said.

The demon hunter stood quiet for a moment before answering" I don't know the world if full by powerful demons others even stronger I'm still studying the different kinds on demons, Tsunade-sama this could happen again I suggest you…"

"Increase security yeah I know even if our ninjas were able to handle the threat for a while it doesn't hurt to increase the numbers of guards, anyway thank you for coming to our aid Genjuro-sama"

"We're glad to help no Tsunade-sama we have to return to mist and report to the Mizukage"

"Yes and please give me thanks to the Mizukage for the assistance"

Genjuro nodded while Ryo frown" hey sensei I'm hungry let's eat something before leaving Konoha"

"I will have to agree with Ryo sensei we haven't eaten in days" suddenly Seiryu's stomach growl making everyone in the office sweat dropped he blush" see I am hungry"

Genjuro chuckle" fine you two have earn it let's go"

"All right food" Ryo said while leaving the office with Seiryu.

Genjuro open the door he turn back Tsunade and Shizune" Tsunade-sama….I'm sorry about Minato's son I know you were fond of him I will visit his grave to pay my respects"

"Yes thank you"

He left the office while Shizune look at her with suspicious look on her face" what?"

'Tsunade-sama you seem to know Genjuro-sama did something happen to the two of you?"

She blush while frowning" I don't know what you're talking about Shizune yes we met once we became friends that's all now please bring me a bottle of sake"

She nodded while keeping her gaze at her she left the office and saw that she had a small blush on her cheeks (she does know him but I have a feeling that something happen between the two)

The three mist ninjas were walking outside of the Hokage tower, they didn't know that they were being watch by two kunoichi's.

"Ino why are we doing this?"

"Well duh Sakura they are obviously leaving the village since their job is done I want to get to know Ryo better why don't you do the same with Seiryu?"

She immediately erased the blush on her cheeks" I don't have time for this I have to continue my training with Tsunade-sama"

"Come on Sakura you need a break you have only being training for the past two months without having a break and talking to Seiryu might help you"

She sighed" fine I guess it wouldn't hurt if I talk to him for a moment"

"Seiryu Ryo I'll wait for you later at the gates of the village" Genjuro said.

"No problem sensei we'll meet up with you there" Seiryu said.

He then left while Ino went to the two" Hey Ryo"

"Hey Ino" he greeted with a smile.

"I'm doing fine"

Sakura went to them" hey Seiryu"

"Oh Sakura you're here too you were amazing back at the graveyard" Seiryu said while smiling.

"Thanks" she said with a small blush.

"So I've been thinking if you guys want to eat something"

"Yeah were about to get some food too we are hungry" Ryo said.

"Ino do you any good places to eat?" Seiryu said.

"Actually I know of a good place to eat" Sakura said while winking" come on let's go"

They left while Ino was smirking (I have a pretty good idea what is the place where we're going to eat)

Konoha graveyard

Hinata lay a couple of white lilies on Naruto's grave visiting his grave has become one of her daily activities and most important, next to her was Kiba and Akamaru both were quiet giving a silent prayer to their formal comrade and friend. In truth he hated to see Hinata so sad and depressed, even if she was shy and quiet she was always a very happy person she was now more confident in herself thanks to Naruto he was the one who gave her the courage to believe in herself and become stronger. He wanted to be there for her and help her in any way he could, she was his teammate and friend he really care for her but ever since Naruto's deaths she has been down and more quiet than usual. As he watches her staring at his grave stone letting her tears fall, he can't help but feel bad for her he knew how much she care for the blond and it kills him more that she couldn't tell him how she felt about him because she was too shy either she blush or ended up fainting when she was near him.

Hinata gaze at his carve name and the leaf symbol while more tears fell from her pale eyes" here Naruto-kun I hope you like white lilies I pick the most beautiful one's for you I miss you so much you were the one person who gave me the strength to go on to become stronger, you made me realize the confidence that I didn't realize had you help me become a better person Naruto-kun and because of that I owe you a lot I wanted to tell you how much I love you but now it's too late I will forever remember you as the great hero of the village the hero who carry the burden of the Kyubi and the bravest ninja in all of Konoha" she continue sobbing.

"He died like a hero we all know that I couldn't ask for a better friend" Kiba said while Akamaru bark in agreement.

"When I found out about the Kyubi I finally understood why he was hated so much but it wasn't his fault he never ask for this, it was the sacrifice of his father who wanted to his son to carry the Kyubi for our safety because of us the fourth seal the Kyubi inside Naruto-kun I guess he knew that Naruto-kun was going to be able to live a life as the jailer of the Kyubi I can finally understand both of their sacrifices"

"Hey you're talking like a grown up now not that I have a problem with it but don't forget Hinata when you need to someone to talk to I will always be here for you"

She smile" thank you Kiba-kun you're a great friend let's go back"

He nodded while they left Hinata took one last glance at the grave stone (I promise you Naruto-kun I will get strong and I will help Sakura-san avenge you)

While leaving the graveyard they saw Genjuro walking them he gave them a friendly smile while Hinata smile back, she could tell that he was trustworthy and a good person. Genjuro went to Naruto's grave stone; he laid a blue rose next to his grave before making a silent prayer knowing that Konoha and the ninja world has lost a great ninja. After a couple of minutes he left the grave site thinking about the son of the fourth Hokage who once he consider a great friend, he took one last look at his grave stone before heading back.

(Uzumaki Naruto he will never be forgotten I feel for your loss Minato)

At Ichiraku's ramen shop

The four ninjas were enjoying their ramen, Ino wasn't surprise Sakura chose this place to eat ever since Naruto died she has been hanging out more often in the ramen shop either it was to talk to Teuchi and Ayame or to eat ramen. Ryo and Seiryu have eaten over five bowls they haven't eaten anything in a couple of days, while Ino eat her bowl she stole a few glances at the mist ninja while smiling Sakura just roll her eyes looks like her best friend has her sights on the teen. Sakura gaze at Seiryu who just finish his seventh bowl she smile it somehow it reminded her of Naruto's appetite, she didn't know why she felt her cheeks heating up she dispel it immediately.

"That was delicious I tell you I never tasted a ramen like it" Ryo said.

"Ichiraku's ramen is the best" Sakura said.

"That's right this is the best ramen in all the five ninja nations" Teuchi said.

"Would you like more?" Ayame said with a smile.

"Oh please I'm full I can't take another bite" Ryo said happily.

"I'll say you really stuff your face with the ramen" Seiryu said with a smirk.

"Looks whose talking you chow down that ramen like a hungry dog" Ryo said with grin.

"At least I was more civilized than you" he replied back with a smirk.

"Whatever well we better go here's the money" Ryo said while laying the money in the counter.

"Thank you very much we hope to see you again" Ayame said while bowing.

"Oh yeah we will come back here count on it" Seiryu said.

They left before Ino took Ryo's hand" hey Ryo how about if you teach me to use a bow?"

"You want me to teach you archery I guess I could"

"Ryo we should meet with sensei back at the village gates" Seiryu said in scolding tone.

"Oh come on Seiryu sensei can wait an hour so yes Ino I will teach you the basics"

"Great come on let's go to the training field" she took his hand leading his away from the ramen shop while Sakura smirk.

(That Ino really doesn't give up does she)

Seiryu sighed" great now what am I going to do while waiting for him that Ryo should take responsibility he is a chunin"

"It's all right how about if we go around the village for a while?" Sakura said.

"I don't see any harm in that I always wanted to go to Konoha so yeah lead the way"

They left the ramen shop; they walk the busy streets while Seiryu watch the merchants selling their products others were just buying their products. But one thing that he took notice is no matter where he go all of the people were smiling at him, even if he was a stranger in the village he was being kindly treated by the villagers with their smiles and he felt very happy like he could get a peace of mind.

(This village it feels weird everyone is smiling at me I guess after getting use to the glares from the people of mist)

Sakura look at him with a smile he look so interested watching everything around him, she then took another turn on the streets until they reach a small red bridge, she lean on the wooden railing watching the small river. Seiryu saw how beautiful the scenery is he knows that mist was a beautiful in scenery but Konoha rival that beauty, he went next to Sakura who was still gazing at the river.

"You know I've been in Konoha for one day and I already like it here it's very beautiful (and the villagers don't glare at me)"

"I'm glad you like it here Seiryu" she said softly.

Seiryu notice her tone it didn't sounded happy" what's wrong you seem down?"

She looked to the sky" this was the place where we usually wait for Kakashi sensei to give us a mission"

He arch an eyebrow" we?"

She nodded" yeah my team when we were team seven this was our usual spot to wait for our sensei to give us a mission he always arrives late so Naruto and I ended shouting at him for being late"

"I see Naruto was a member of your team with Kakashi do you have another team member?"

He got worry when he saw her growling in anger look like she didn't like question" I'm sorry did I said something wrong?"

She clenched her fist holding her anger and hatred for a certain Uchiha" actually Seiryu I did have another member in the team but he left the village and became a traitor he was the one that kill Naruto"

Seiryu gasp in shock" he killed his own teammate that's horrible"

"You see Naruto thought of him as a brother because he was all alone and hated by the villagers and he was able to relate himself with him, but in the end he kill him because he has an ambition to get strong in order to fulfill his vengeance he did whatever he could to leave the village and that include killing his teammate" she said with hatred in her voice.

"I know Naruto was hated because he had the Kyubi in him I knew he was a jinchuuriki but what about your other teammate what kind of revenge he had to made him killed his own friend"

Sakura sighed" Seiryu please I don't want to talk about him I don't even want to say his name"

"Okay I know you must really be angry with him so how about telling me about Naruto?"

Her anger faded and was replace with a smile" he was very kind and brave a bit goofy and sometimes he was just playing stupid and a pervert but he had a good heart, always training to accomplish his dream never giving up I never thought he would die (and it's my fault)"

Seiryu's eyes soften" sometimes unexpected things happen to the people we consider precious that's why the most important thing is to get strong in order to protect them"

"It's too late for me I already lost my precious friend" she said in a depressed tone.

"Then what about everyone in Konoha surely you must still have precious people here"

Sakura smile thinking about everyone Kakashi, Ino, Tsunade, Hinata and everyone else from the village it was true she still has people to protect, she smile looking back at him" you're right I still have a lot of friends that's why I want to become strong (and to avenge Naruto)"

"So you see you still have friends people who care about you so don't start on giving up now, and you know what I can see it just by looking in your eyes that someday you will become very strong"

She smile at him feeling embarrassed and nodded" thank you Seiryu I really want to become strong I want to protect all of my friends including you"

He was caught in surprise at her comment" what…you think I'm your friend?"

"Why not you already save my life so I consider you my friend too"

He smile at looking at the sky" thank you Sakura you don't know how much that means to me"

"No thank you Seiryu" she smiled while following his gaze to the blue sky.

(Looks like this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship) Seiryu thought.

At the training field Ino and Ryo arrive facing the target sings in the trees, Ino was laughing hard at the mist chunin jokes ever since they left Ichiraku she has been laughing her ass off. She has never laugh so hard before in her entire life, not just Ryo was a cool guy but he also has a great sense of humor. Ryo took his bow and gave it to Ino he then went to her back and started helping her handle the bow along with the arrow, the Yamanaka suddenly felt herself blush at the close proximity with the silver hair chunin this is when she notice how handsome he look she gulp while trying to control her blushing.

"Okay Ino always remember to keep the bow straight and both of your eyes open remain a straight position and finally aim the arrow at the target don't get distracted by anything only focus on the target ahead"

She nodded while feeling his hands on her arms she wanted to focus on the target but she couldn't because it feels so good to feel his strong hands, she looked to the target and shoot the arrow. She sweat dropped seeing the arrow missing the target completely well she was distracted, unfortunately the arrow hit a nearby bird that was flying and killing it in the process.

Ryo sweat dropped (whoa talk about deadly aim) "well Ino you did hit a target a living target if I teach you well you will become a real pro in archery"

She sweat dropped (yeah and hopefully I don't end up killing my teammates with my bad archery skills)

"Let's do it again Ino"

She nodded while he was helping her straighten the bow and the arrow looks like she was going to enjoy the exercise with Ryo more than she thought.

Later at the village gates

Seiryu and Ryo were finally reunited with Genjuro who was waiting patiently for his two students, after two hours to be exact. Sakura and Ino were with them they decided to say goodbye to them since the rest of the village was busy after the attack of the undead soldiers, Sakura smile at Seiryu happy to have met another friend while Ino was smiling at Ryo trying to ignore the fact that she was acting like a fan girl.

"Well we better get going please give my best wishes to Tsunade-sama" Genjuro said.

"I will Gnejuro-sama and thank you for helping us Seiryu, Ryo thank you and I hope we get to see you guys again" Sakura said while bowing.

"My thoughts exactly and keep training hard Sakura" Seiryu said.

"I will Seiryu and I will never forget your words thank you" she smiled at him while he smile back.

Ryo grin evilly at the sight" well well what do we have here Seiryu looks like you have a fan girl next time we come to Konoha ask her out"

Seiryu gasp as a blush struck his cheeks" SHUT UP RYO WERE JUST FRIENDS"

"Whatever that's what they all say" he reply with a shrug.

Sakura just giggle seeing Seiryu embarrassed.

"Ryo I hope you come back you're always welcome in Konoha" Ino said smiling.

"Oh you bet I will come back here this village is amazing thanks Ino"

Now it was Seiryu's turn to grin evilly" well Ryo talk about fan girls you have your own"

Ryo blush while growling" SHUT UP SEIRYU"

Ino giggle looks like she didn't mind being his fan girl, Genjuro sighed looks like it another one of their fights was about to begin.

"That's enough you two let's go" he then left follow by the two mist chunins they were waving them goodbye the same with Ino and Sakura.

"He's cute isn't he?" Ino said.

"Well I guess Ryo is someone you could consider as cute"

She giggle" he is very cute but I wasn't talking about him I was talking about Seiryu"

The pink hair genin gasp as her whole face blush from embarrassment she growl while glaring at the platinum blond" INO PIG"

"I was just kidding don't rip my head off but they say when a guy is leaving and he looks at you before he leaves completely it means he's interested in you"

Sakura ignore her while looking at the distance seeing Seiryu walking with Ryo and Genjuro, her eyes widened when Seiryu look back at her he smile while waving his hand at her she blush slightly. Ino smirk seeing her blush she look in the distance and gasp seeing that Ryo was looking at her with a smile, she blush feeling butterflies in her stomach. She grin seeing that her best friend was still in a dreamy state.

"Hey Sakura you know what this means you're going to marry Seiryu one day"

'WHAT" she said shock while blushing and growling" INO PIG you…."

"Whoops look at the time I have to get back to the flower shop I'll see you later" she then left.

"COME BACK HERE YOU" she ran following her while trying to erase the comment about marrying him.

To be continued

Finally the time skip is next chapter please review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: the deadly cherry blossom


	8. The deadly cherry blossom

Chapter 8 The deadly cherry blossom

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto so stop it already

Konoha (three years later)

The leaf village was still the same as always the streets were always crowded and the workers were busy as usual, however there have been a few things different and pretty noticeable. First they have finally carve Tsunade's face in the Hokage mountain faces proving that she was the fifth Hokage, and a lot of ninjas have finally achieve new ranks becoming quite strong and skillful. Those ninjas who were part of the formal rookie nine have finally been promoted Shikamaru aka lazy genius became a jounin along with the Hyuga prodigy Neji the rest have all become chunins.

A certain pink hair kunoichi have left the hospital from her usual shift she was going to take a break after working hard, her life in the hospital was not easy since she has become the best medic in the village after her master she was always working hard. Haruno Sakura sighed in relief glad to finally be out of the hospital she was now sixteen and a chunin, although Tsunade has been thinking in promoting her to jounin but she doesn't know that yet. In the past three years her physical beauty has improve looking more beautiful than ever, she has ignore that some of the young boys in the village have been keeping their eyes on her but she pay no attention to them because she has other important things to think about than looking for a boyfriend. She still had her pink hair short shoulder length and her body hasn't develop over the years nothing much to offer but she was still beautiful in the eyes of the young boys, her forehead was still big and no one hasn't dare to tease her because they all knew the consequences for that action will be a very painful death. She was wearing something different from her usual genin clothing (AN not going to describe it her Shippuden outfit), as for her skills her medical skills have increase and improved greatly and her strength well let's just say that it rivals her master Tsunade.

While walking the streets of the village she smile at all the villagers being a happy person even if most of her friends were worry about her, they knew of her vengeance to kill a certain Uchiha expecting that she was going to turn into a cold emotionless machine but they were wrong. In three years her personality has change for the better she was now kinder and open minded to others, she was now bolder with a lot of courage and she was more dedicated to her friends. She has also acquired a few of Naruto's traits first she was now saying believe it often and she has become quite addicted to ramen, she never knew it how delicious it is and now she has become Teuchi's and Ayame's number one customer at Ichiraku's. As she was heading to the ramen shop she took a glance at two familiar ninjas one was the lazy jounin Shikamaru and the other was a girl with blond hair in four pig tails green eyes with a large fan strap on her back she remember hers as Temari Gaara's older sister(An she's wearing her shippuden uniform). She grin evilly seeing that they were walking together getting the right idea or maybe it was the wrong idea she didn't care, she went to them while they have notice her.

"Hey Shikamaru how are you?"

"Hey Sakura" the Nara said in his usual lazy tone.

She gaze at the sand jounin" hey Temari what brings you here?"

"I'm the new ambassador of Suna and I've been given orders to come to Konoha as a liaison for this year's chunin exams"

"I see that's a big responsibility you've been given so Shikamaru why are you with her?' she ask coolly not wanting to say it in a teasing tone.

He sighed" I'm in charge of this year's exam I know it's a troublesome job but it was a direct order from the Hokage man sometimes she can be worst than my mother"

Temari frown" stop whining I swear you have become even lazier after three years would you be a man and accept your responsibilities as a ninja"

Shikamaru sighed again (she's talking like my mom)" troublesome woman" he mutter but Temari heard him and started glaring daggers at him.

Sakura smirk at the display in front of her she couldn't help it they make a cute couple not knowing why she thought that Temari was the woman who can finally put Shikamaru in his place and straighten him up, suddenly Shikamaru and Temari were staring at her like she had something in her face.

"What is there something wrong?"

"No it's nothing like that you seem to be happy today" Shikamaru said.

"Well of course it's a beautiful day anyway are you two enjoying yourselves?" she smirks.

Temari arch an eyebrow not liking where this was going" what are you implying?"

"Nothing nothing" she said innocently while waving her hand" I'm just saying that you two look nice together"

Shikamaru sweat dropped at her comment" no we are not dating Sakura"

"I didn't said anything of the sorts just saying you guys look cute together"

"That's saying it in another way but you've got to be kidding if I will date someone as lazy as him not exactly what I'm looking for in a man" Temari said.

"And I wouldn't be going for a pushy nagging troublesome woman like you"

Temari glare at him while Sakura was still smirking at the scene" well I better go just make sure you guys invite me to the wedding okay bye love birds" she left leaving two blushing ninjas behind.

(Sakura can be more troublesome than any women) Shikamaru thought while erasing his blushing along with Temari" well we still have plenty of time before the chunin exams begin how about we go to eat something?"

"I haven't eaten since I got here all right but don't get any ideas" she slightly gave him a warning glare.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he acted stupid like he didn't know but he was smart after all so he knew the same with Temari who didn't bought it.

"I guess Sakura is finally moving on after Naruto's death" Temari said as she began to walk.

"Don't let looks deceive you she may look happy but deep down inside she's still feeling guilty for his death and she won't rest until she brings down justice on his murder"

"You mean Uc…" Shikamaru cut her off while looking through the street for any sign of Sakura once he noticed that she was out of sight he looked back at the sand jounin.

"Look whatever you do never ever mention Sasuke's name in Sakura's presence that word is taboo on her it's the same when you called Chouji fatty it leads to the same destructive results"

"I see of course she hates him very much and she's not the only one Gaara also hates him for what he did I hope she succeeds in killing that bastard"

"You're not the only one everyone wants him dead especially Tsunade-sama"

She nodded while walking with him deep down inside they both wanted Sakura to succeed in her goal to kill the Uchiha, Shikamaru ignore a few of the comments from the villagers saying that they look cute together he mutter troublesome while Temari was trying to hold her blush.

Sakura arrive at Ichiraku's taking her seat while she was greeted by Teuchi and Ayame.

"Hey Sakura-san what will it be?" Ayame said.

"I will take some dango please"

Both Teuchi and Ayame were staring at her with the look that said is she crazy before she started laughing.

"I'm just kidding Ayame you already know what I want"

"One miso pork ramen coming right up"

She nodded while waiting for her bowl to be done, minutes later Ayame came with her bowl of ramen, she pick up her chopsticks and started eating. She have come to love the taste of ramen it was highly g addicted she finally understood why Naruto love it so much, she finish her bowl while wanting to eat another so she ask Ayame to bring her another bowl.

"So Sakura how is everything at the hospital?" Teuchi said while boiling the noodles.

"Oh you know the usual it's always busy and I think I have treated more patients than the doctor a medic ninjas work is never over I guess"

"That's good looks like Tsunade-sama has made a good job training you" Ayame said.

"Yup she has it wasn't easy but I manage to pull through the worst days were when she was in a bad mood it happen when I have to wake her up from sleeping in the middle of her job" she shiver at the memories" those weren't fond memories the training was twice as hard and I would usually end up in the hospital"

"Must have been one hell of training" Teuchi said while pouring the ramen in a bowl he gave it to Ayame.

"Here you go Sakura-san you know I'm sure Naruto-kun must be very proud of you oops I……" she gasp while Teuchi sighed knowing that she made a bad comment mentioning the name of the blond in front of Sakura.

Sakura's eyes soften while looking at the full bowl of ramen her chopsticks were still on the counter Ayame felt sorry for her comment she knew she was still trying to go on without her blond teammate, Sakura stood quiet while gazing at the tasty bowl letting her thoughts running.

"Sakura-san…I didn't mean it I'm sorry I know that you're still……"

"It's okay" she said while smiling" you're right I know he would be proud of me to see how strong I've become I wish he was here to see my progress"

"Sakura we all feel the same way we missed him more than anything the village hasn't been the same without him but sadly we have to move on" Teuchi said.

She smile while picking her chopsticks" yeah but let's not forget about him" she started eating her bowl while Teuchi and Ayame smile once she was done with her second bowl she let her money on the table she was grateful that she didn't have Naruto's appetite.

"I better go bye Teuchi-san and Ayame-san and thanks for the ramen" she then left the ramen shop.

Teuchi chuckle" she's very brave to be able to go on without Naruto all the ninjas should take her as an example"

"She has also become our number one customer who would have thought she would become such a ramen fanatic" Ayame said.

"She's doing this as a way to honor Naruto's memory it is very noble of her"

Ayame nodded she was glad to have another friend like Naruto who usually visits them and eat their ramen; they have already got used to her and didn't have a problem with it.

While walking she smile seeing Hinata heading her way and she has also change in three years, her navy blue hair was now longer reaching to her back and that wasn't all that has change but unlike Sakura her body has develop quite nicely. She had heavenly curves and her chest have develop to a nice D cup any other man who sees her would say wow damn, Sakura felt quite envious at her body development because she didn't have any womanly curves and a nice chest but she shrug it off because she thought it wasn't important because she's not looking for a boyfriend. Her relation with the Hyuga heiress have also develop in three years she has become one of her best friends, when she had her day off at the hospital she would spend time with both her and Ino those were really happy memories to her it help her get over the stress of her work. Her personality has improved greatly she was no longer shy byt very open minded and bolder, she has also gained a new level of courage and she was as strong as her cousin Neji. She smile Hinata has become stronger in order to honor Naruto's memory the one person who gave her the courage to believe in herself, she went to her and gave her a hug while she return the embrace.

"Sakura-san I'm glad to see you" she then broke the embrace" you have been working in the hospital a lot lately I thought you didn't have any breaks"

"I know that's why I requested a day off I really need it maybe I can finally focus on my training"

She giggle" as strong as you are now I don't think you need to practice"

"It's important to always practice your moves Hinata in order to improve your strength and skills those were one of the first things we learn at the academy"

"I know Sakura-san but you just got out of the hospital don't you want to take a rest you don't want to get overstressed"

"I already went to Ichiraku's to get my daily dose of ramen I'm going now to Ino's shop to buy flowers to put in Naruto's grave"

"Really that's what I'm going to do now you don't mind if I tag along right?"

She smirk" is that a trick question of course I don't mind having you with me silly let's go"

She nodded while walking with her that's when they both notice that some of the young boys were staring at them, some have hearts in their eyes others were blushing others were drooling and others got nose bleeds. Hinata felt embarrassed while Sakura grin in triumph they didn't wanted to admit but they were the center of attention in the village, after all they were one of the most beautiful kunoichis in the village and it was hard to believe that both of them were actually single. She chuckle while an idea pop in her head she look at one of the teens and she wink at him making him faint, Hinata saw the display and giggle she did the same thing she gaze at a blushing teen and blew him a kiss making him have a nose bleed while his eyes have hearts in them.

"Good job indeed Hinata you are learning well pretty soon you will become a master in the art of flirting" Sakura said in a humorous tone.

She giggle" I shouldn't be doing that it's not like me at all I don't want to bring high hopes on a boy I should save it when I find my one and only" her eyes soften a little thinking about Naruto she thought that he was her one and only.

Sakura notice her expression" don't think too much about that Hinata remember that you're a ninja of Konoha and protecting the village comes first before anything else"

"I know but still I don't mind finding that special someone, someone who can be there to support me and care for me to hold me when I'm lonely I guess it's nice to dream"

Sakura smirk" maybe you already found your special someone" Hinata look at her surprise" what about Kiba?"

She gasp while her cheeks blush she didn't know what to say, it's true that after three years she and the Inuzuka have grown close very close. She was still depressed about Naruto's death and she was always crying not having any motivation to train, but Kiba was there for her and supported her in any way he could. He has given her the strength to go on and become strong; he has saved her from her depression and loneliness, she actually like the idea of being with him since they have become close friends now if she would stop being in denial for her feelings for him. Sakura gaze at her with a smirk on her lips, her friend has been in daze while blushing she cleared her throat snapping her back to reality.

"I hope you weren't having any dirty thoughts about Kiba" she grin.

"SAKURA-SAN" she shouted in pure embarrassment.

"Easy I'm just teasing you look if you like him then tell him you deserve happiness your search for that special someone can finally end with him"

She erased the small blush that struck her cheeks" maybe you're right but what about you Sakura-san?"

She snorted" oh please that will never happen with me and besides I don't have time to think about that I have a goal to accomplish" her gaze hardened thinking about the Uchiha traitor.

"Sakura-san don't say that I'm sure your special someone is out there somewhere you know what they say there's someone for everyone"

"The only person I thought he was my special someone was an emo cold hearted bastard who left the village to get power from a homo snake and ended up killing my teammate who was a precious friend to me never again I will never fall in love" she said in a harsh tone.

Hinata eyes softened listening to this she couldn't believe she was hearing her best friend feeling so negative knowing well that she wanted to avenge Naruto badly, but still it doesn't give her a reason to quit in matters of the heart love is a powerful thing. She stop walking while touching her shoulders meeting her gaze, she saw her pale eyes and she was serious whatever it was it meant business.

"Hinata what's wrong?"

"Sakura-san please don't give up on love I know you want to avenge Naruto-kun but please don't lose your heart to revenge you have my full support in your revenge I told you I want to help you avenge him, but I'm begging you not to lose hope in love I know love is something very hard in the life of a ninja our lives will always be in current danger but it's better to live the happy moment than to never experience it and die without feeling that wonderful feeling"

Sakura was surprise at her words they truly hold a meaning of wisdom in them, she sighed knowing her she will keep bugging her about it if she told her yes Hinata could be quite stubborn in this occasion.

"Fine but that doesn't mean I'm going to become a desperate person looking for a boyfriend"

She smile" thank you Sakura-san people always find love I mean take a look at Kurenai sensei she found Asuma sensei they are so happy together"

"Oh so you've notice too they are sure quite making their relationship without telling us about it" Sakura said with a smirk.

"I wonder how long they can keep hiding it." Hinata said while giggling.

"It won't be too long and besides I'm pretty sure that they are already people besides us that know about it"

"They do make a cute people don't they?"

"I guess come on let's go"

Hinata nodded as they continued walking when they finally arrived at the Yamanaka flower shop, they saw Ino in the counter of the cash register who has also change in three years. Her blond hair has grown reaching to her back she also had tied on a ponytail and a portion of her hair was covering her left eye, like Hinata her body has develop nicely she had nice curves and her chest have develop to a C cup making Sakura more envious of her she was truly a gorgeous flower. She was a member of the beautiful kunoichi's club of Konoha along with Sakura and Hinata, the boys also had their eyes on her the only question they have in their mind is why is she single. She smile seeing her best friends, Hinata has also become a close friend of the Yamanaka and when they were free from doing missions they spend time together doing girl stuff like talking about boys just like a couple of average teenagers.

"Hey Sakura Hinata what brings you here?"

"We just came to buy some flowers for Naruto's grave" Sakura said" give me a couple of red roses"

"I would like a couple of white lilies Ino-san"

"Got it red roses for Sakura and white lilies for Hinata" she went to pick the flowers minutes later she came with the flowers" here you go courtesy of the Yamanaka flower shop"

Sakura took money from her wallet" here Hinata I'll pay for your flowers"

"Are you sure Sakura-san I don't want to bother you?"

"Nah its okay I have no problem with it here Ino" she gave the money to the Yamanaka.

"Thank you and come again"

"Right we'll see you later"

Ino watch as the two kunoichi's left the shop with the flowers she sighed so far her life hasn't been interesting, with Shikamaru in charge of this year's chunin exams Chouji leaving on a long mission with his father and Asuma currently dating Kurenai she didn't have nothing to do but to stay working in her mother's flower shop. She sighed again as she started thinking about a certain mist chunin who have saved her life twice three years ago when the undead army attacked the village, she has been thinking about him day and night and she couldn't stop thinking about him.

A blush rose to her cheeks thinking about him (I wonder what Ryo is doing it's been three years and I haven't heard from him he told me he wanted to come back to Konoha maybe he's very busy with missions….or maybe he has a girlfriend no that can't be it at least I don't want that to be true)

Suddenly Shizune enter the shop" Ino-san?"

"Oh Shizune-san what's wrong?"

"Tsunade-sama would like to see you in her office"

"Oh okay I'll be right there" she said trying to hide the happiness in her tone (maybe Tsunade-sama has a mission that means I won't have to stay working here I hope it's a mission)

At the Konoha graveyard Sakura ad Hinata put the flowers on Naruto's grave stone they both gave a silent prayer for their diseased friend, after that Hinata talk to him telling him about her progress and her nomination in becoming a chunin. After her speech she shed some tears for him she was never going to forget him for as long as she lives, Sakura took her turn next as she gaze at the grave stone with a smile while Hinata was a few feet away.

"Hey Naruto take a look at me I'm finally a chunin and I have become quite strong I'm no longer a burden I have become quite a medic ninja too Tsunade-sama says she's very proud of me I just wish I was strong back then when you left to find Sasuke, I would have gone with you and maybe I would have prevented your death but that's all in the past now but don't worry I will avenge you like I promised you. As soon as Tsunade-sama gives me any information on Orochimaru's whereabouts I will immediately go to find that bastard and make him pay with him dead you can finally rest in peace believe it"

She let a few tears fell from her jade eyes while Hinata went to her" its okay Sakura-san we will avenge him together"

"Yes thank you Hinata"

They gave one last look at the grave stone before leaving, on their way out from the graveyard they saw Kiba with Akamaru who has grew in size and he was pretty big. Kiba was a little taller and he was wearing something different from his old outfit (AN his shippuden outfit), Hinata smile as she went to him happy to see her friend and teammate.

"Kiba-kun how are you?"

"I'm fine I should it know I find you guys out here are you all right Hinata?"

"Yes I'm fine I was just paying my respects to Naruto-kun"

"Don't forget if you're feeling down I'm always here to help you" he smiled at her.

She nodded while blushing a little" yes thank you I know I can count on you"

They embrace each other while Sakura sighed in frustration" sheesh would you two kiss already and get it over with"

Hearing that both ninjas blush in embarrassment while Kiba glare at her" oh come on were just friends I just want to help her that's all why do you have to get the wrong idea Sakura?"

"Because Hinata will be happier if you were her boyfriend and besides you guys look cute together" she said with a smirk.

Hinata blush" Sakura-san please…"

Kiba hide his blush while Akamaru bark telling him something whatever it was it made him blush even more he erase it immediately" by the way Sakura Tsunade-sama has ask me to tell you that she wants to see you in her office"

Sakura was really interested the same with Hinata is it possible that she has already found information on Orochimaru, suddenly she thought about the snake sanin and her target Uchiha Sasuke. She tightening her fist while thinking about the Uchiha the murder of her blond teammate, how she wanted to fight him and kill him her training was finally going to pay off.

"All right I'll be there"

She left while the two ninjas watch her go, Kiba look back at her while trying to erase the blush on his cheeks.

"So um….Hinata do you want to go eat something?"

The Hyuga heiress smile" I guess I am a little hungry"

"Good then let's go"

Sakura arrived at the Hokage's office she was surprise to see Ino standing in front of Tsunade's desk.

"You wanted to see me Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes Sakura I have a mission for you"

"Does it have to do with Orochimaru?" she asked in an anticipated tone.

"No this isn't a mission but a training mission"

"A training mission?"

"Yes Sakura I know you have grown strong but I want you to get even stronger if you want to stand a chance against you know who, so this is your mission you will go to mist and train under Genjuro-sama at least for a year"

Sakura eyes widened" you want me to be Genjuro-sama's apprentice"

"Yes I know he can make you very strong you will be fine you are to leave immediately and also I'm giving you a traveling companion isn't that right Ino?"

"Tsunade-sama why do I have to go with Sakura not that I don't mind" Ino said hiding the fact that she was dying to go on a mission.

"But I do mind?" Sakura said with a sweat dropped while Ino ignore her.

"Ino this is a good chance for to improve your skills you need to improve your taijutsu and ninjutsu I promise you this mission will help you a lot now go prepare your gear and good luck"

"Yes Tsunade-sama" they said in unison before leaving the office.

"I wonder if they will be all right" Shizune said.

"They will be fine they are both capable of taking care of themselves"

"Sakura has grown strong hasn't she?"

"Oh yes indeed you know Shizune she beat me in combat"

Shizune was shock" no way Tsunade-sama are you saying that Sakura-san has become stronger than you?"

"I know it sounds impossible but she did it in three years she has become stronger than me she is destined to surpass me someday and it looks like it would be sooner than I think" she said with a smile.

Later at the village gates

Sakura and Ino have prepare their gear and they were ready to head out, she saw that Ino was being very happy and cheery all of the sudden she had a pretty good idea why she was so happy it had to something about seeing a certain mist chunin.

"You seem to be in pretty good mood Ino" she said with a smirk.

"Of course I'm in a good mood I'm finally going on a mission I was so bore being in the flower shop and everyone from my team are busy and now I get this great mission and who would be better to accompany me than my best friend right Sakura" she gave her a big smile.

"Oh Ino that's so sweet of you but I'm sorry to say this when I say bullshit" she ended with a frown.

"What are you talking about Sakura?"

"Oh cut the stupid act Ino the only reason you're so happy is because you're going to see Ryo again"

She blushed while shrugging her shoulders" that is a bonus Sakura I was really bore out of my mind what about you aren't you happy because you're going to see Seiryu again?"

She smirk as she saw the pink hair kunoichi blush a little" looks like you agree with me"

She growl" let's go already Ino I'm going to put chakra on my legs so you better keep up with me"

"Wait Sakura don't run" she saw that Sakura started running" OH DAMN IT WAIT FOR ME SAKURA" she focused the chakra on her legs she ran following her.

(Looks like I'm going to enjoy this mission)

To be continued

Another chapter done what will happen next please review farewell until next time.

Next chapter: journey to mist


	9. Journey to mist

Chapter 9 Journey to mist

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

Port harbor (water country territory)

The small ship has finally reach the port containing lots of travelers, among them were merchants fishermen and of course ninjas. Sakura and Ino left the ship heading to the port after three days traveling they have finally arrived at the water country, they were on their way to the hidden mist village as part of their mission to get some training with Genjuro for one year. They walk the fishing port heading to the open road so they could get to their destination, the journey wasn't so bad it was quite fun Sakura didn't like traveling on her own but since her best friend was with her she like the trip although she didn't admit it out loud. During their traveling they've been laughing talking about the past of course Ino didn't brought the topic of Naruto and Sasuke to Sakura, the last thing she wanted was to see her best friend going berserk remembering that the Uchiha's name was taboo on her.

While walking on the road Ino started dazing off thinking of a certain mist chunin ever since she last saw him three years ago at Konoha she hasn't stop thinking about Ryo, she has never believe in love at first sight but when she first lay eyes on him she felt her heart skipping beats like no end. Was it possible did she really love him that much its truth that he only stay a one day in the leaf village, but that was enough to know him better and the more she knew about him the more she felt attracted to him she liked everything about him. His charming smile his kindness and most of all his humor she has always like a boy with a sense of humor, she remember how hard she laugh being with him as far as she was concern Ozoki Ryo has passed the Yamanaka Ino boyfriend material test. She started giggling thinking about him his gorgeous looks his silver hair his onyx eyes, his body those muscles pretty soon she started blushing, she continued giggling like a infatuated school girl while forgetting the fact that she wasn't alone.

Sakura had a sweat dropped on the back of her head looks it has finally happen her best friend has finally gone crazy, she smirk she had a pretty good idea what she was thinking about after all she knew her best friend better than anyone. Suddenly she grin evilly usually Ino was the first to make the first move in teasing with her but not this time, she was going to turn the tables around and she was going to enjoy this it was considered payback from her side.

"Ino I really don't want to know what you're thinking about"

The platinum blond snap from her dream state staring back at the pink hair kunoichi" huh what do you mean Sakura?"

"Don't play dumb with me you've been thinking about Ryo I bet you have been thinking how he looks like naked and who knows what perverted fantasies you were having" she smirk devilish.

The Yamanaka's face blush resembling a tomato while Sakura continued her teasing game" what kind of positions have you've been thinking in doing with him?"

As soon as she said those words Ino grab her ad started shaking her like a rag doll her face was still red" now you listen to me Sakura I AM NOT A PERVERT okay, yes I have been thinking about Ryo BUT NOT LIKE THAT I'm just curious of how handsome he has become in three years haven't you been thinking how Seiryu must look now.

The pink hair kunoichi broke free from Ino's hold she was a little dizzy but kept in check what she told her, she wanted to deny it but she has been thinking about Seiryu and a little voice on the back of her head has been telling her that he look hot the first time she met him. She didn't blush but she stood in a dreamy state like she was fantasizing about him, Ino was grinning at her best friend she was satisfied now it was her turn to tease her.

"Sakura are you thinking how Seiryu looks like naked I don't want to know what perverted images are going in that big forehead of yours" she smirk.

Sakura's face turn red from pure embarrassment she was going to say something but kept quiet facing the Yamanaka" touché, you know Ino you are the most annoying person in the whole world"

"Thank you Sakura I have to keep my reputation in check you know your compliment really makes me happy" she said sarcastic.

"That wasn't a compliment you are annoying and obnoxious like a pig Ino pig…"

"Well I think I rather be a pig than having a huge forehead bigger than your face" she glare at her.

Sakura glare at her best friend she really hated to be tease of her forehead, they started having a glaring contest and they all knew what was going to happen now a really big argument was about to take place.

"INO PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIGGY"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

"OINK OINK"

"YOUR FOREHEAD IS AS WIDE AS A TV SCREEN"

"I KNOW WHAT YOU ARE BUT WHAT AM I"

"A HUGE FOREHEAD"

"TAKE THAT BACK"

"MAKE ME"

The two kunoichis were still glaring at each other while sparks were flying from their eyes, looks like it was going to turn into a huge fight. Suddenly they started laughing like nothing has happen, after years they still argue like best friends calling each other's names.

"We are so childish" Ino said giggling.

"Tell me about it I do like traveling with you Ino pig"

"Me too forehead so……" she then leaned closer on her ear" do you like Seiryu?"

Sakura hold her blush while Ino laugh" for crying out loud Ino is that all you can think about boys we are ninjas not love sick teenagers we are going to mist on a training mission not to hunt down boys"

"Hey I know it's a training mission I do need to get stronger I won't argue with you on that one but while we're still here might as well win a couple of prizes" she wink at her giving her the signal what she was talking about.

Sakura roll her eyes" you're unbelievable you're still the same Ino never letting an opportunity go to waste you really are stubborn"

"Why thank you I will take that one as a compliment"

"Seriously Ino we have to give it everything we got so we could become stronger no matter what I need to get stronger it's the only way to fulfill my goal" Sakura said in a serious tone.

Ino sighed here it comes again it has been the same story during the days she has been traveling with her, all that she could talk about either was about Naruto or her revenge for the Uchiha or how much she hated him till no end. She began to think what would happen if she lost her best friend to revenge, will she become so drunk in getting vengeance not caring who gets hurt as long as she fulfills her so called goal. She stop walking getting the attention of Sakura who was puzzle why did she stop all of the sudden, she went to her but she look like she was in deep thought something was bothering her.

"What's wrong?" she asked the platinum blond with some concern in her voice.

"Sakura you tell me that all I talk about was boys well what about you all you have been talking about is fulfilling your revenge it's not healthy to always think about vengeance"

Ino got worry as she saw that Sakura's expression was serious than before filled with pure determination" Ino my goal for revenge has been the reason why I have come this far and got this strong and I need more power to fulfill that goal I will have revenge no matter what"

That was enough the Yamanaka could take this wasn't her best friend, she did the most obvious for her behavior she slap her on her face. Sakura rub the red mark on her cheek from the pain Ino has slap her hard, she glare at her getting angry at her action how dare she slap her like that.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR" she shouted holding her anger from trying to do something she might regret like punching her.

Sakura got a little worry as she saw a few tears falling from Ino's baby blue eyes" revenge…..revenge….REVENGE that's all you talk about you have told me that revenge hasn't taken over your life well Sakura you are so wrong IT HAS TAKEN OVER YOUR LIFE you just don't realize it I mean listen to yourself my goal for revenge is the only reason I have gotten this far I will fulfill my revenge no matter what…..you sound so familiar like him…."

Sakura's glare hardened at her comment and she didn't like where this was going" Ino don't you even dare say his name I swear don't say it…"

"You sound just like SASUKE"

Hearing the name of the Uchiha her teammate's murder have trigger the hidden anger she has for him for him she yell in pure hatred as she punch the ground behind them causing to shatter leaving a huge crater due to her super strength as a result from her training with Tsunade. Despite that the ground next to her was destroyed with just one punch from Sakura Ino stood still and gather the courage to face her she wasn't going to run away from her, Sakura grab her by her collar and raise her fist ready to hit her but the Yamanaka stood quiet waiting for the incoming attack. Sakura saw more tears fall from her eyes she growl tightening her fist while Ino didn't seem to care it's like she wanted to get hit, she knew if she gets hit she will end up very injure or worst.

"Go ahead Sakura what are you waiting for punch me prove to me that I'm right if you hit me you're no better than HIM I'm only trying to help you I don't want vengeance controlling your life I don't want you to forget that you still have people that cares about you and worries about you including me….the obnoxious pig.."

Sakura gasp she was finally snap from her anger and she couldn't believe what she was about to do, she was going to punch her best friend because of her strength she could've ended up killing her. Ino was right revenge was taking control of her life and this proves it, she was about to hit her not caring what were going to the consequences she felt horrible as much as she hated to admit it she has become like Sasuke who ended up killing his best friend and she was about to do the same thing the thought disgusted her so much. She release her hold on Ino as tears started falling from her jade eyes how could she be so horrible and cold, in the end she has become the same thing she has sworn to kill she was acting just like the Uchiha avenger not caring what he does to others as long as he fulfills his revenge. She immediately gave Ino a bone crushing hug but not too tight the least she wanted to do is to crush her with her super strength, the Yamanaka accepted her embrace she was so relief because she hasn't given herself to revenge completely and because she didn't punch her she didn't wanted to die after all.

She broke the embrace while more tears fell" Ino I'm so sorry…..I'm so sorry you're right I have been acting like that bastard for a moment I felt like I didn't care what would happen to others as long as I fulfill my goal the feeling felt so terrible it really scared me I'm sorry"

Ino smile" it's all right the important thing is that you realize your mistake I'm glad you're still you forehead…."

"I guess I've been focusing too much in my revenge so much that I have forgotten what's more important to me my friends the village, it's been so hard to focus on that you don't know how hard my life has been since Naruto's death Ino its always the same every night I keep having the same dream Naruto is cover in blood and he's begging for me to help him I'm trying but no matter how fast I run I can't reach him and he keeps getting far until he's out of sight"

"How many times I have to tell you what happen to Naruto wasn't your fault not just me but everyone back at Konoha feels the same way too so please Sakura stop blaming yourself for his death"

Sakura's jade eyes softened" I'm sorry Ino I can't….I can't forgive myself not until I avenge him but don't get me wrong I want to get strong so I can protect the village and everyone I won't be a burden anymore"

Ino sighed at least she wasn't driven insane by revenge" all right at least you're still normal don't forget that you're my friend I want to help you in your revenge and it's not just me but everyone back at the village wants to help you and they all believe you can really avenge Naruto"

She smirk" I bet you want to help Ryo more than me"

"What are you talking about I've been serious Sakura you really know how to spoil a moment" she said while her cheeks were blushing.

"Oh come on you have become a fan girl of Ryo when we arrive at mist you will go to full mode and start praising him oh Ryo you're so strong you're so skillful oh you're so cute want to go out with me" she said while making fake hearts in her eyes.

Ino's whole face was red was it because she was embarrassed or she was angry with her pink hair friend she gritted her teeth, she then grin ready to take her pay back with her" well maybe that might be true I can say the same thing about you when you see Seiryu for the first time in three years you will go gaga over him oh Seiryu you're so strong can I touch your muscles wow and before you realize you'll be giggling while having dirty thoughts about him.." she then gasp in shock as Sakura who was so pissed she punch another piece of the ground turning it into another a crater.

She growl while glaring daggers at the platinum blond" I am not like you INO PIG I will assure you when we arrive at mist I won't go gaga over him and how many times do I have to tell you that he's just a friend nothing more"

"Really is that all tell you what how about we make a bet how much do you want to bet that you will fall in love with Seiryu when you see him again" she grin while Sakura smirk she didn't have nothing to lose because she knew she wasn't going to fall for the mist ninja.

"Fine five hundred ryou that I won't fall for him I don't have any feelings for him he's just my friend for all we know Seiryu might have a girlfriend the same with Ryo so I'm feeling very lucky"

"All right five hundred ryou it is but I'm feeling lucky myself too and I say that both Seiryu and Ryo are single you will regret accepting the bet so it's a deal right I don't want you to chicken out in the last minute" she smirk.

Sakura growl" listen Ino pig I am not backing out from this bet I accept your bet so it's a DEAL"

"Okay it's a deal (now I can't wait to arrive at mist let's see if Sakura has Tsunade-sama's luck because like they say about like father like son….like teacher like apprentice)"

Sakura mutter" Ino pig"

"What was that Sakura I didn't hear you?" she said getting annoyed.

"I said INO PIG"

"FOREHEAD"

"PIGGY OINK OINK"

"BILLBOARD BROW"

And once again the two started their argument calling names and glaring at each other and eventually they ended up laughing, Ino felt better after talking to her she knew now that Sakura care for everyone at the village and she was never going to be driven by the lust of vengeance. Sakura felt better after talking to Ino this were definitely the times she was glad to have her as her best friend, she was lucky to have her as a friend even if she was an obnoxious pig as she calls her. A couple of minutes later while walking they both look at each other and with saying word to the other, they could sense that they were being watch no doubt it could be enemy ninjas or bandits. Sakura gave a sadistic grin ever since she finish her training with Tsunade she has been dying to prove her skills, and what better way to test them with a couple of opponents. Ino look at her with some fear she knew how strong she has became in three years, right now she was more worry for the ones who were watching then than herself and with her temper to top it all it was suicide to take her on.

Suddenly from the ground came a four men wearing grass as camouflage it was obviously used to ambush their prey, the two kunoichis look at the uninvited guests they weren't wearing any headbands so it was pretty obvious that they were just a couple a bandits very weak opponents. Sakura shook her head in disappointment she was expecting a strong enemy and instead she got lowly bandits, they were no challenge at all one of the bandits took a katana pointing it at the two who didn't look like they were intimidated.

"Well well what do we got here boys a couple of cuties isn't this our lucky day" the bandit said with a perverted grin.

The three other bandits nodded in agreement looking at them with hungry eyes they give a whole new meaning to the term of undressing them with their eyes it seems they were very hungry indeed, however Sakura and Ino didn't look afraid one bit it was completely the other way around they were giving them seductive looks telling them go ahead and take us. Ino wink at one of them with her visible eye while Sakura was blowing kisses igniting the desires of the bandits, the bandit with the katana grin at the scene they were lucky they have hit the jackpot getting two beautiful kunoichis giving them seductive smiles.

"Aren't you two afraid of us because you look like you're more willing to do whatever we tell you to do then this going to be very easy isn't that right boys"

The rest of the bandits ignore the comment of their comrade and they were only focusing on the two kunoichis, Sakura went close to Ino while the Yamanaka gave them one sexy look before locking lips with her pink hair friend. The bandits gasp in pure shock as they were seeing the most amazing sight ever, two beautiful kunoichis like Ino and Sakura were tongue kissing while embracing each other. The bandits were now really aroused at the sight and they were ready to take them now, that is until they both vanish from sight leaving them dumbfound at the situation.

"What the hell what happened where did they go?"

"PAINFUL SKY LEG"

From the air came Sakura raising a high kick hitting the ground turning the field into a crater the bandits were send a few feet away and Ino was a few feet away from Sakura with smirk on her lips.

(Those perverts fell for the trap)

The bandits were terrified they have seen a kunoichi destroyed a ground with one kick, whoever this girl was she meant business and she was pretty damn strong, the pink hair kunoichi gaze at the bandits with an evil grin waiting for them to attack her she crack her knuckles in anticipation for the fight at hand.

"So which one of you boys wants to fight me first or better yet I'll take on the four of you four against one that sounds pretty fair to me so what's it going to be?"

"Who are you?" one of the bandits said in fear.

Instead of Sakura answering them Ino went to the group with a grin" you thugs made a big mistake thinking you can take on her you see she's the strongest kunoichi from Konoha"

The bandits were even scare hearing this while Sakura was giving her blond friend a puzzle look, the bandit with the katana gulp while gazing at the pink hair kunoichi he wasn't just scare because of her strength but that she was from the leaf village he has heard how strong was Konoha and they knew they don't stand a chance against them.

"You're ninjas from Konoha….shit"

"That's right you should be scare you pick a fight with the wrong opponent let me introduce you to Haruno Sakura Konoha's deadly cherry blossom"

Sakura blink in surprise hearing her friends comment (the deadly cherry blossom sounds nice I like it)

(CHA it kicks ass I love it) inner Sakura said while giving two thumbs up.

"What no way she's famous in Konoha then were screwed"

Sakura grin evilly she decided to join Ino in her mind game" who's wants to fight me ARE YOU READY TO DIE"

"NOT ME" they said in unison while running away for their lives.

Ino laugh at the amusing sight and she didn't do anything" I feel sorry for those losers they were hardly a challenge right Sakura….Sakura?" she gaze at her pink hair friend who was eyeing her weird like she was scare of her" hey what's wrong?"

A vein pop in Sakura's big forehead" what's wrong….WHAT'S WRONG that….that genjutsu you made of the two of us KISSING what is wrong with you…are you gay?"

"HELL NO I'M NO LESBIAN" Ino shouted with a vein popping in her forehead.

"You could've fooled me" she said with a sweat dropped.

"It was just a decoy to trap those perverts and it work don't get so work out about it"

"Ino there was no need to do that genjutsu those bandits were just a couple of weaklings the two of us could have defeat them in a heartbeat"

"I was just testing the term to look beneath the underneath Asuma sensei told me that you should know about it too"

"Whatever let's keep going, oh and Ino don't get to close to me" she said while eyeing her weirdly.

Ino was upset" I ALREADY TOLD YOU I AM NO A LESBIAN DAMN IT" she saw Sakura started walking not listening to her" HEY DID YOU HEAR ME SAKURA ARHG…." she started following the pink hair medic ninja getting frustrated.

Sakura was ignoring the Yamanaka's glare she didn't like her comment about being a homo she kept her distance from her making her more upset and irritated, minutes later try to make a conversation with the platinum blond but she ignore her still angry with her for the comment. An hour and a half later they reach a small town straight ahead, Sakura gaze at the sky the sun was about to hide looks like it was going to be dark soon.

"We should spend the night in that town let's go and find an inn"

Ino nodded as they headed to the town, when they arrived they saw the usual in a town lots of people a lot of merchants selling their products and a lot of restaurants with a good variety of food. They passed a ramen restaurant and Sakura's stomach attack along with her sense to crave for ramen, Ino roll her eyes there she goes again with her addiction for ramen but then again she was pretty hungry too and she didn't care what she ate they have been traveling for days without eating. They took their seats and order their plates Sakura obviously order ramen while Ino order dango with green tea, after a couple of minutes their food arrive and they started eating Sakura took down three bowls of ramen and Ino was so thankful that her friend didn't had Naruto's appetite.

When they were done eating they left the restaurant and headed to an inn they saw around the corner, they enter the inn and went to the counter when they were greeted by a short old man. He gave them the key to their room which was a two bed room, he also told them about that they have hot baths they didn't wasted time they were tire from their traveling and they were looking for some relaxation the hot bath is just what they needed. They went to their room change their clothes and came out of the room wearing bath robes; Sakura was wearing a white bath robe while Ino was wearing a yellow one, they arrived at the hot baths section they took off their robes and now they were just wearing white towels around their body. When they reach the women's hot bath they took off their towels they emerge their bodies in the relaxing water, they were the only ones in the bath but they didn't mind and they began to relax. Sakura sighed happily as she breath in some of the steam she took a quick glance at the bleach blond who had her eyes closed because she was really relax by the bath, she frown seeing that she had a nice cleavage seeing the half of her breasts floating in the hot water she look at her own chest and well she didn't have nothing to offer for a cleavage.

She has never worry about her own body or how it looks but sometimes her feminine side finds a way to get the best of her, indeed she was really jealous of both Ino and Hinata their bodies have really develop quite nicely in three years and hers well hasn't it really made her cranky. She has always put the thought aside why should she be worry about how her body looks it's not like she's boyfriend hunting or something, her only concern was her training to get stronger and fulfill a certain goal that was the only thing that matters the most to her. There were times when she thought of finding someone special someone who would support her make her laugh and gave her the strength and courage she needed to overcome anything, she shook her head it was nice to dream she wasn't going to find someone like that the only thing she needed to worry was her training and nothing else. Her train of thought was finally stop when she saw that Ino open her eyes and she was smirking, Sakura didn't like that smirk something was up and knowing Yamanaka Ino it wasn't anything good.

"What is it Ino?"

"Oh it's nothing I'm just enjoying the bath that's all" she said coolly.

"Ino I know that smirk of yours something is up and you are going to tell me what it is?" she gave her the glare that said spill it or else.

The Yamanaka sighed in defeat she just couldn't keep things hidden from her" fine don't get upset because you don't have a nice body just be proud of who you are not for what you don't have"

The cherry blossom gasp while her face turned red from anger" Ino….you read my mind WHAT THE HELL I should beat you for that…" she clenched her fist ready to do some beating to a certain bleach blond while Ino was about to freak out.

"Wait Sakura don't I swear I didn't mean it I was just practicing the mind reading jutsu even if I'm a chunin I'm still having trouble trying to keep up with it, it was the last jutsu in my clan that my dad teach me"

Sakura sweat dropped" you want me to believe that lame excuse knowing you I can guess that you did it on purpose"

Ino gave her an innocent look" Sakura I would never do that you know I respect people's private thoughts but I promise you it won't happen again"

"It better if you weren't my best friend I would have beat you senseless" she went back to enjoy the bath.

Ino sighed in relief looks like she was safe from feeling Sakura's evil wrath she went back to enjoy the bath, a couple of seconds later she gaze back at Sakura who had her eyes closed. Suddenly she open one eye staring at her in suspicion if she was going to use her mind reading jutsu again, instead she giggle with a smirk on her lips something occur to her while they can continue to enjoy the hot bath.

"Ino you better not be using that mind reading jutsu again" she gave her a warning glare.

"No I'm not I just got a great idea Sakura truth or dare?" her smirk grew wide.

Sakura sighed there she goes again as long as she has known Ino she was the kind of person that could get easily bore with anything, so in order to pass the time she would come up with a way to kill time and this was one of them a simple game of truth or dare however this was a truth or dare game Yamanaka Ino style so it was more dangerous than the average game. She sighed getting annoyed while Ino was staring at her in anticipation she really wanted to play the game, why couldn't she let her be and enjoy the bath, but then again this was Ino and she couldn't be kept quiet for five minutes.

"Please Ino let's not do this I really want to enjoy this bath we may never enjoyed another hot bath so let's not start okay…"

Ino scowl" come on it will be fun lighten up I promise I won't make you do something embarrassing"

"Were naked in a hot bath yes it will be something embarrassing knowing you"

"Then just answer the truth"

"Your questions will be very embarrassing I'm not playing and that's final"

Ino gave her the sad puppy eyes" Sakura you are my best friend and you are like a sister to me and….."

"That's enough I don't want to hear your kiss ass act, fine I'll play along but you better watch what you ask or make me do" she gave her a warning glare.

The platinum blond smiles cheerfully" no problem okay truth or dare?"

Sakura sighed again having a feeling like she was going to regret it" truth"

"Don't get piss at me but did you really loved….you know who?"

Sakura gave her an annoyed look knowing exactly who she was talking about at least she didn't mention his name" no what I had for him was just a crush I have never really felt love for him but well you know how I feel about him now"

Ino nodded she knew what she was talking about knowing how much she hates the Uchiha for what he did it was pure hatred, she let it like that as she continued with the game" okay Sakura it's your turn"

"Truth or dare"

"Truth" Ino said happy not wanting to chose dare.

"I ask you the same question you ask me"

Ino shrug her shoulders" the same with you it was just a stupid crush now that I think about it I didn't like anything about him I frankly couldn't stand his attitude I guess I was only going for his looks well my turn truth or dare"

"Truth"

The bleach blond was annoyed" oh come on again ask a dare"

"I am not doing a dare"

"Fine" she said not sounding happy but then an idea occurred to her and smirk" is there a person in your life you could've consider to be your one and only true love?"

Ino saw that Sakura's expression change to a warm smile she smirk in triumph no doubt she was going to say Seiryu's name she was going to make her admit her feelings for the mist ninja, she continued watching her with a smile that said a lot of things.

Sakura sighed happily to her best friend" well……Naruto"

"WHAT" she shouted in pure shock not the name of the person she wanted to hear she couldn't believe it maybe she was dreaming" Sakura what did you say?"

"I said Naruto"

Ino was still shock" but Naruto….why him?"

"I have been thinking for three years if I was never a selfish bitch and if I would have get to know him better I think I would've fallen for him I would have been happy with him"

Ino was still shock" I still don't believe it but….Naruto I mean he wasn't well I don't know how to say this but he wasn't boyfriend material"

"You're wrong Ino he was boyfriend material he was annoying and a prankster because he wanted our attention but look what kind of person he was, I never saw him acting selfish he has always put his friends first before everything else, to him it was always us before his dreams and goals that was the reason why he was training so hard acknowledgement from the village and to protect all of us from danger that was why he wanted to become Hokage to protect the village that hated him so much because he loved all of us, but in the end the village have finally acknowledge him I just wish he could see how much we all missed him"

Ino stood quiet expecting to see her crying but no tears fell from her jade eyes she was quiet like she was in deep thought, she then smile while looking at her" well I answer your question so now it's my turn truth or dare"

"Truth" the bleach blond replied.

"Maybe we should just call the game truth instead of truth or dare fine do you like Ryo?"

"Well that's a pretty stupid question of course I like him but it's not just a stupid crush like the one I had for you know who I think I really like him I enjoyed his company when he came to Konoha I mean he's cute funny and cool those are the perfect requirements I am looking for in a boyfriend"

"I really wasted time asking you that question" Sakura said while sighing.

"You sure did now it's my turn you're obviously going to chose truth so here's my question do you like Seiryu?"

Sakura gave her an annoyed look she felt so stupid of course she was going to ask her such a question she sighed" Ino…."

"Answer the question Sakura" she said with a smirk.

"Fine" she said while holding a small tint of pink on her cheeks" okay…..I have a small crush on him BUT IT'S JUST A CRUSH"

(I knew it) Ino thought with a grin" I guess a crush is enough but you know what they say the more you know him that little crush turns into something stronger called love"

"Yeah yeah I don't need a lecture from you to know that okay this is the final one it's late and I want to go sleep so here it goes truth or dare"

Ino smirk she really have guts to answer her" dare"

Sakura was shock" really a dare huh" suddenly she gave her the most evil grin she has ever made making the Yamanaka regret her decision" okay……I'll tell you soon let's go"

"Would just tell me already" she said getting inpatient.

Sakura didn't answer her they left the bath and dry themselves before Ino was about to wrap her body with her towel, from out of nowhere Sakura snatch it from her making her gasp" what do you think you're doing Sakura?"

Sakura grin at her" here's my dare for you Ino I dare you to walk back to our room…..NAKED"

"WHAT HELL NO" she shouted her whole face red" there is no chance in hell I am walking back to our room naked the people will see me and who knows how many perverts are here"

"Consider it payback for doing that genjutsu well I'll see you back at the room tata" she immediately put her bath robe and took Ino's robe leaving the baths and an angry Ino behind.

"COME BACK HERE SAKURA DAMN IT" she cover her chest while muttering ways to kill her pink hair friend (I am so going to get her for this)

There was no reason to think about it twice she didn't have a choice but to do it and get revenge on Sakura later, she open the door of the exit and without thinking she started running for her life. While running she pass an old couple which the old man got a huge nose bleed falling on his ass while muttering heavenly body and his wife was checking on him if he had a heart attack for watching a naked girl, she curse under her breath she was really going to make Sakura pay for this humiliation it was official this was the most embarrassing moment in Ino's life. She passed two women who scream at the top of their lungs she sweat dropped at their act, she felt so relief when she finally reach the room and quickly went inside. She panted from running she saw Sakura wearing pink pajamas smiling at her, she glare at her with so much anger thinking of ways to kill her.

"Oh Ino you finally made it you must be cold its quite chilly outside"

"I hate you so much" she said in a growl.

"I love you too" she said with an innocent look like she didn't do nothing wrong.

"Just give me my clothes already"

She smile again while giving her clothes she put on her pajamas and went to her bed, while Sakura lie on her bed ready to go to sleep too.

"Goodnight Ino"

"Bite me"

She giggle looks like she won't be forgetting this little incident for quite a while she closed her eyes drifting to sleep tomorrow morning they were leaving continuing their journey to mist village. Hours later a silent thug was heard on the door to their room however the two kunoichi's were still sound asleep, the door open and the same bandits that ambush them earlier came to the room. Without making a single sound they took a couple of sacks and quickly capture the two teens, the two were struggling trying to get out but they couldn't the bandits jump from the windows landing in the street of the empty town. They were running the streets making sure they don't get spotted, they all grin once they were outside of the small town they finally had the two kunoichis they wanted they were going to have some fun tonight indeed.

"I still can't believe it was so easy to capture them seeing that the one with pink hair is so strong boys tonight were going to truly enjoy ourselves"

The bandits started chuckling while giving a lot of perverted grins they could think all the things they were going to do to them.

"What are you perverts have in the bags?"

"Two cuties" one of them replied with a grin.

That's when they all gasp in shock as they look behind them and stood Sakura and Ino both were smirking, they couldn't believe it they did catch them it was really them they look from the bags to them and back and forth until one of them got freak out.

"Hey what the hell how can you two be over there when we have you inside the bags?"

"Why don't you check it out" Sakura said.

The bandits open the bags and gasp when they saw two wooden logs with two pieces of paper attach to them, one paper had written suckers while the other was a paper bomb their eyes widened knowing why the piece of paper was igniting with fire.

"SHIT"

BOOM

They were all caught and killed in the explosions while Sakura and Ino gave themselves a high five, they started laughing until Ino calm down and turn her back on her pink hair friend.

"I'm still angry at you"

"But you still agree with me to ambush them" she said with a smirk.

"Well yeah we both sense them since we arrive at the town they were waiting for us to get to sleep so they could kidnap us pretty obvious"

"Let's go back to the inn so we can leave tomorrow morning"

Ino nodded and headed back to town with Sakura" hey Sakura?"

"What is it?"

"We kick ass"

She smirk" I thought you were still angry with me"

She frown in return" I still am….but I will get even with you just you wait" she whisper the last part.

"Did you say something Ino?"

"Nothing let's go back already"

The next day

Sakura and Ino left the inn and left the town continuing their path, Sakura check the field ahead" if we take this path it won't be long before we reach mist"

"All right then let's go so I can see Ryo again" the bleach blond said cheery she then blush" I mean let's go so we can start our training"

"Save me your dedication to get stronger Ino you're more interested in seeing Ryo then training"

"Hey I want to get strong too let's go" she started walking off.

Sakura sweat dropped while sighing (this is going to be a long mission)

To be continued

Poor Ino I feel sorry for her Sakura did a mean prank on her I mean I wouldn't mind if I see a naked Ino passing me by (blushes while having a nose bleed clears throat) anyway please review farewell until next time. One more thing HAPPY HALLOWEEN TO EVERYONE I'mlistening to the song Halloween by Helloween it kicks ass to listen to it on Halloween day.

Next chapter: meetings and training


	10. Meetings and training

Chapter 10 Meetings and training

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto seriously I don't.

A few miles away from the hidden mist village (water country territory)

Sakura and Ino have been running the past two days they were near the mist village the journey has been quiet since Ino still hasn't talk to Sakura because of the dare she made her do back at the inn about walking back from the hot baths to their room naked, it didn't bother Sakura the journey will be nice and quiet not hearing the Yamanaka's voice because she always talk when she's feeling bore. As the minutes passes by they were beginning to see mist covering the landscape it was sing that the mist village was ahead, from this point on they started walking since running can make them get lost in the thick mist. After walking for an hour they finally reach a large gate that was being guarded by two mist chunins looks they were almost to the hidden mist village.

"Halt who goes there the hidden mist village is beyond this gate state your names and purpose for coming here"

"So this is the gate border to the mist village" Ino said sounding happy that they finally reach their destination she couldn't wait to meet a certain ninja.

"That's right" the other chunin guard said.

"I'm Haruno Sakura and this is Yamanaka Ino from Konoha we have come here on a training mission with Genjuro-sama"

The two chunins look at each other before looking back at them" yes we have heard that ninjas from Konoha were coming to train with Genjuro-sama but……."

"But what" asked Ino

"Well Gejuro-sama left on a mission yesterday and he won't come back for a few days"

"Oh I see" Sakura said trying to not sound disappointed since she has been looking forward to train with a strong ninja like Genjuro.

"But you two are welcome to stay in the village until he returns you can also have some early training with Ryo-san"

Hearing his name Ino's eyes lit up a slight blush stroke her cheeks" Ryo he's in the village well of course we will take your kind offer"

Sakura sweat dropped knowing that her best friend was more interested in getting to know Ryo better than having any training she sighed she will never change" anyway we can also get some training from Seiryu too"

Hearing Seiryu's name the chunin guards gaze hardened hatred filling them both, both Sakura and Ino notice their change and they didn't know what was going on did she said something wrong.

One of the chunins snorted" I suggest if you want to get stronger then let Ryo-san take over your training until Genjuro-sama returns you'll be wasting your precious time if you let someone like HIM train you"

Once again the two kunoichis were taken back by the comment it was like he hated the Seiryu however Sakura didn't took upset she was just being her usual self" thank you for your suggestion but we have time for the training you see our mission has a one year period and I wouldn't mind if Seiryu help us in our training"

"Whatever I'm just giving you some friendly advice I don't want you to fail your mission because you didn't get strong enough"

Ino got worry his comment she took a look at the pink hair medic and her face has change she look upset perhaps it was the fact that the chunin guard was somehow disrespecting Seiryu not to mention that he seems to dislike him for some reason, Sakura look at him masking her anger hiding the urge to punch him for disrespecting Seiryu's abilities she remembers he was the one that saved her life and she witness his abilities when the Konoha was attacked by the zombies.

"I beg your pardon but the way you're telling us not to get training from Seiryu it's like he was weak which I'm sorry to say this to you but he's anything BUT WEAK he saved my life when Konoha was attack three years ago and I have seen what he can do and he's quite strong, so please think about what you say next time it's because of him that I'm still standing here alive and well"

Ino was impressed by her comment but she was smirking in her mind (you tell him Sakura kick his ass verbally)

The chunin didn't like her comment and growl" you will change your opinion of him if you only knew the tru……." He was interrupted by the second chunin.

"That's enough, please excuse my friend here we apologize go right in and welcome to our village" he open the gate.

"Thank you" Sakura said kindly followed by Ino.

Once they enter he closed the gate while the same chunin growl at him" what is wrong with you didn't you hear what she said?"

"Let it stay like this so stop your complaining"

"If she knew that she was going to be train by that DEMON she wouldn't be respecting him and looking so highly about him"

"I said stop your whining I don't like Seiryu no better than you but we can't disobey Mizukage-sama's orders"

The chuning growl silently thinking about Seiryu (I hope he dies already)

Sakura and Ino were walking the path that leads to the mist village, Ino gaze at her best friend and she look like she was still upset for his comment about Seiryu she smirk Sakura admitted to her in their little truth or dare game that she has a small crush on the ninja which explained why she looks up to him so highly. This was yet another chance to make her see that she likes him a lot it was another opportunity she couldn't let go to waste, however her thinking was interrupted when she heard Sakura growl in anger like she was ready to beat the crap of someone.

"Damn him how dare he say that Seiryu is weak he is NOT weak a person that saves someone else's life is not considered to be weak but a sign of true strength he's very strong in fact I will volunteer to be train by him until Genjuro-sama returns from his mission"

Ino smirk" well Sakura so you want to be train by Seiryu it doesn't surprise me anyone I can tell you have such high respect for him after he saved your life, but I wonder if this really respect that you have for him or maybe admiration devotion and affection" she grin seeing that that the pink hair medic ninja had a small shade of pink in her cheeks.

Sakura's left eye twitch while looking at her she was getting annoyed again" what are you trying to imply Ino pig?"

"That you love him" she said proudly.

"WOULD YOU JUST DROP IT ALREADY" she shouted in frustration her whole face was red" I don't like him like that I told you it's just a little insignificant crush nothing more"

"And like I already told you that little insignificant crush can turn into something strong a powerful bond called love"

"Whatever" she snorted.

"You can fool yourself Sakura but you can't fool your heart tell me you didn't feel anything when Seiryu saved you back at Konoha when you saw him for the first time when he smile at you and ask you if you were all right" she smirk seeing her reaction which her cheeks had a shade of pink in them.

Sakura's left eye was still twitching from the irritation" Ino I mean it let's drop the topic okay"

"Fine you're no fun" the Yamanaka said in defeat.

Sakura felt relief as they finally reach the gates of the hidden mist village and like the border gate of the village there were two chunin guarding the entrance, they meet the two guards while Ino was trying to hide her joy to see Ryo again not mention if she wins the bet she made with Sakura.

"Halt state your name and purpose in Kiri"

"Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino from Konoha we are here on a training mission with Genjuro-sama"

"Genjuro-sama went on a mission just yesterday"

"Yes we know the guards from the border gate told us were staying here until he returns" Ino said.

"I see then you're welcome to stay here Konoha ninjas might as well get some early training from Ryo-san he's one of our most dedicated and best ninjas"

Sakura felt déjà vu from back at the border gate she mask her expression while holding her anger" what about Seiryu?"

The two guards gaze hardened they look disgusted just hearing his name while Sakura and Ino notice their expression changing again, Sakura have to hold her anger even more what do they have against him it's like they hated him but why. Without saying another word she enter the village follow by the bleach blond she was trying to catch to her, this didn't look good she could tell she was very upset. Sakura growl while clenching her fist she regretted not punching the chunin guards from both the village gates and the village border gate, Ino catch up to her and try to calm her down the last thing she wanted was to create a commotion in another ninja village.

"Sakura please relax breath in and out"

"How the hell you want me to relax you saw their faces when I mention Seiryu's name what's wrong with them do they have some kind of grudge with him"

"Maybe they are rivals with him you just forget about it no matter what they say you think he's strong so who cares what others think"

She nodded in agreement there was no need to make such a big deal about it she knew Seiryu was strong and a good person while Ino was smirking at the fact that Sakura was defending him, they all gasp as they saw the view of the village. They were amazed at the beauty of the village all of the buildings and houses were in a unique fashion, walking the streets they saw all the kinds of shops and restaurants both admitted that the village looks more beautiful than Konoha. When they reach a corner they passed a dango shop and they heard voices familiar voices to be exact, they went to the entrance to listen better.

"I can't believe you wasted all of your money playing pachinko for crying out loud Ryo you're a jounin not an academy student"

"Hey I like pachinko it's a very fun game and also very addicting I can't take my eyes off of all the shinny balls"

"Oh well at least this whole thing has a positive side outcome and that's I will never give you the responsibility to let you handle money you will waste it playing pachinko"

"Come on Seiryu I said I was sorry"

"Why are you apologizing to me it was your money that you completely spend"

"You're mean I can't believe you're my friend"

"I hope you learn your lesson Ryo saving money it's a very important task that all ninjas and civilians must make we supposedly learn that at the academy but if you weren't paying attention now I give you the lesson so learn it"

"Thanks Seiryu sensei" he said in an annoyed tone.

Ino was so happy she entered the shop like a desperate girl seeking a boyfriend badly while Sakura sighed and followed her inside, they started looking through the tables searching for the two ninjas that's when they saw two ninjas getting up from the table and that's when both kunoichis lost their senses, they were looking at Seiryu and Ryo and gasp at their new appearances. The two mist ninjas have change in three years especially their height, Ryo still had his silver hair short he was six feet tall he was wearing a jounin vest with a grey shirt long dark blue pants blue sandals with black fingerless gloves his sword was tied on his waist and his headband was strap around his forehead. Seiryu was taller than Ryo reaching six feet with three inches his black hair was spikier he was still wearing his mist headband around his forehead, like Ryo he was wearing a jounin vest a blue shirt with black fingerless gloves long black pants with black sandals his sword was strap on his back.

Ino and Sakura stood looking at the two ninjas with wide eyes, Ino blush at the sight of Ryo and she got a small nose bleed which she quickly wipe off with her hand her brain was sending her the message that said damn he's HOT. Sakura was only smiling at the sight of Seiryu but in her mind she was drooling at him dear Kami he was a GOD, like Ino she got a small nose bleed and she wipe it up pretending like she wasn't affected by Seiryu's good looks but it really have a big effect on her she felt week in the knees and she could stay admiring his handsome face forever. Seiryu and Ryo finally notice that they were being watch and once they saw who they were their jaws hit the ground, standing in front were the hottest and cutest kunoichis they could ever lay eyes on. Ryo got lost looking at the gorgeous blond with baby blue eyes the way her hair hide a portion of her hair was hiding her left eye made her look so sexy and mysterious, he then gaze at what she was wearing and wow she gave a new definition to the term hot. Seiryu's eyes were lock on the pink hair kunoichi and he like what he was he notice that she wasn't well develop in the chest department, but she had nice legs and a good pair of hips meaning she had a nice butt. The four were still staring at each other until Seiryu realize that she has meet her before, there was only one person he has known who has pink hair a kunoichi he has been thinking ever since he meet her in Konoha three years ago.

He gave her a kind smile" it's been a while Sakura"

Ryo blink hearing her name that's when he notice her hair" hey wait a minute yeah it's you you're from Konoha I should've figure out from your hair I mean there is no one else with pink hair in the world"

"Nice to meet you again Ryo"

"I'll say "Ino said while checking him out.

Ryo went back to look at the bleach blond" so Sakura who's your friend?"

Ino sweat dropped feeling a little offended" Ryo I can't believe you don't recognize me it's me Ino"

Ryo eyes widened gazing at the platinum blond with a slight blush on his cheeks he couldn't believe this was the same kunoichi he saved her life back in Konoha (oh my Kami she has become so….wow) he continued to stare at her dreamily while blushing.

Ino grin evilly ready to tease him" see something that you like Ryo?"

He blushed more while she laugh" sorry my bad for teasing you how've you been?"

"I've been great you the village has been quiet for a while nothing much has happened"

"I'm glad to see the two of you but why are you guys here not that I mind the company" Seiryu said.

"We came here on a training mission with Genjuro-sama" Sakura said.

They both blink while looking at each other then back at the two they finally knew about the training mission.

"Wait you guys are the ones who are going to train with sensei" Ryo said surprise but he smile feeling happy (yes that means Ino is going to stay here for a year best news I have heard)

"You and Ino are going to become sensei's students those are great news but you will have to wait for a couple of days because he left on a mission" Seiryu said.

"Yes we know already but we've been wondering if it's too much trouble would it be all right if you can give some early training until Genjuro-sama returns" Sakura said.

Ryo smirk" you want us to take you under our wings whoa that's a great honor to teach two pretty kunoichis"

Ino blush slightly while Sakura put her arms on her waist giving him a smirk" you shouldn't be flirting with us Ryo or you might end up without your head or worst" she gave him an evil look making him tremble in fear.

(He can flirt with me anytime) Ino thought.

"It's okay Ryo I'm pretty sure Sakura was just kidding isn't that right?" Seiryu gaze at the pink hair medic who grins at his question.

"I don't know I might be telling the truth"

"Oh cut it out already Sakura you're scaring Ryo to death" Ino scolded her best friend" it's okay Ryo but anyway we really want you guys to train us because I can tell just by looking at your vest that you two are jounins so you guys are strong right?" Ino said.

"Were one of mists elite ninjas so you can say that were pretty good" Ryo said.

"Really wow that means you're girlfriends must be very proud of you two" she said with a grin while looking at Sakura waiting to hear their answer to find out if she won the bet.

Sakura grin at her too wanting to hear the answer she was dying to hear them say that our girlfriends are very proud of us, while Seiryu and Ryo sighed hearing that even with their looks they had problems in that department.

Seiryu scratch the back of his head in embarrassment" um….we don't have girlfriends"

Sakura's mouth was wide open" you what?" she didn't look at Ino but she could tell that she was grinning evilly in triumph.

(Ha I win the bet you owe me five hundred ryou forehead)

"You guys are single but you guys are elite ninjas don't you have at least a couple of fan girls" she said trying not to freak out she didn't wanted to lose the bet.

"It's a little hard to earn the women's reputation here "Seiryu said with a sheepish grin.

Ryo sweat dropped (especially because when the large amount of single women in the village are after sensei)

"Wow I can't believe you guys don't have girlfriends you guys are very cute" Ino said while Seiryu and Ryo blush at her compliment and Sakura was glaring at her this was her way to gloat at her for winning the bet.

"Must be bad luck" Ryo said" anyway I guess we can take them as our students right Seiryu?"

"I have no problem with that the only thing is to decided who will take"

"I will be very honored if Ryo becomes my sensei" Ino said while bowing hiding her blushing face.

"Gezzz I wonder why" Sakura said sarcastic knowing very well that this was her perfect chance to get to know him better.

"Okay Ino then I will accept you as my student I'll teach you everything I know including archery"

"Then I guess Sakura will be my student do you accept?" Seiryu said giving her a very sweet smile a smile that somehow made her heart skip a beat not knowing why though.

"Yes I have no problem with that Seiryu thank you for taking me under your wing" she smile while she gaze around the shop.

Then she realize something about the shop at least the people in the shop, they were looking at them with hateful expressions others were glaring with so much hatred. Sakura didn't like the way they were staring at them it was the same look the chunin guards were giving her when she mention Seiryu's name, no doubt they have some kind of grudge with him and she knew that they were all glaring at Seiryu. She didn't know why but she didn't like that look in their eyes what in the world did he do to make them look at him with so much hatred and hostility, she was pretty sure that Ryo and Ino notice the glares but they were ignoring them especially Seiryu.

Suddenly Ino took Ryo's hand" Ryo how about if you show me around the village?"

"That's a great idea you guys coming?" he look at Seiryu and Sakura but Ino took him out of the dango shop looks like she wanted to be with him alone.

(Ino you did this on purpose leaving me with Seiryu alone)

(And what's wrong with that I don't mind) inner Sakura said with a grin.

(Be quiet you)

(Oh come one look at him he's hot talk about a god damn)

(That's enough not one more word from you)

(Fine spoil sports) she childish sticks her tongue.

"Shall I show you around?" Seiryu said with a smile.

"I guess this place is a little uncomfortable for my taste"

He nodded understanding what she meant (looks like she notice the glares too)

They left the shop heading to the streets as soon as they were in the streets it happen again, the people that were passing them by they were being glare by the same hateful glare with so much anger and hostility. Sakura didn't like this a bit why would she knew they were glaring at Seiryu what in the world did he do to make them so angry with him, that's when she realize her jade eyes widened at the sudden realization the villagers were glaring at him the same way the villagers of Konoha used to look at Naruto. Her eyes widened in pure shock that explains why a lot of people were glaring at him was it possible, she took a look at him who was completely ignoring the glares from the people. She remember that Tsunade told her about the Bijuu and the people who are their containers the humans known as jinchuuriki, she remember the her master telling her about the treatment that one receives and now it made perfect sense to her.

(They way they glare at him now I understand Seiryu must be a jinchuuriki just like Naruto)

Seiryu gaze at her and he could tell even if he couldn't read her mind like Ino just by looking at her he could tell that she already knew about him his secret, he felt miserable so much for having a student now she will hate him just like the rest of the village. He hated with all his life having to carry this burden to him it was a worst punishment than death, there was no need to hide it now Sakura already suspected what he really is keeping it a secret was no longer necessary he wonders why life has to be so cruel to him just when the pink hair kunoichi such a good friend of him. Now he was going to lose her friendship forever, since she was following him he decided to go somewhere else with less people so he can tell her his curse secret.

Sakura notice that they were leaving the village streets she actually felt relief that they were no longer with the villagers giving them killing glares, they reach a small bridge with a small river it was a very beautiful sight. She smile a bit the bridge suddenly reminded her of the bridge area in Konoha where she and her teammates from team seven waited for their sensei to give them a new mission, those were indeed the good old days too bad that was all in the past and those days were never coming back.

"So what do you think of the village so far?" he ask in a cheery tone trying to hide the sad tone in his voice.

Honestly she didn't actually took a look at the village in general because of the glares that the villagers were giving them, but she didn't needed to tell him the truth" it's pretty the fog is weird though"

He chuckle" it wouldn't be called the hidden mist village for nothing would it"

She chuckle in the same tone as him" yeah you're right"

A small silence fell over the two Sakura didn't wanted to be the person to start with this topic she knew how fragile it was to talk about the jinchuurikis and the Bijuus especially if Seiryu was one of the jinchuuriki, Seiryu was scare he has never tell anyone about his secret Genjuro and Ryo already knew about it but if he goes through with this Sakura will be the first one to know. He look at her and their eyes lock for a moment emerald eyes gazing jade just by looking at them it was like they knew what they were going to talk about, he sighed silently it was now or never.

"You know don't you Sakura?"

Although she knew what he was talking about she pretended like she didn't know" what do you mean?"

"I can tell by looking in your eyes you know….the villagers the way they look at me like they want to kill me" he said in a soft tone.

Sakura's eyes soften so he knew that she suspected it she wasn't going to deny it" about you…..being a jinchuuriki…..yes Seiryu I have a pretty good idea remember that my friend Naruto was a jincuuriki too and I notice the way the villagers look at him it's the same way they look at you too so I eventually thought you were a container too"

Seiryu nodded" I see…….eighteen years ago mist was attack by the seven tails wolf demon Fenrir it was killing a lot of our ninjas the third Mizukage wanted to capture it but not for the sake of saving the village that was rather a bonus but he's true intentions were to capture it to use it as a weapon so he perform a sealing jutsu to capture the demon but it wasn't as powerful as the one that the fourth Hokage use to seal the nine tails, he had the assistance of some high level jounins. Eventually Fenrir was capture and sealed in a baby well you can guess who was the baby" he kept his gaze at the river not daring to look at Sakura.

"Sakura please don't hate me for having a demon sealed inside of me don't fear me for being a jinchuuriki just look at me I'm human just as you and everyone else, I cry when I'm sad I smile when I'm happy and I yell when I'm angry this is me Suijin Seiryu a mist jounin and the container of the seven tails wolf Fenrir"

He couldn't dare to look at her until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him he look to see Sakura embracing him from his back tears falling from her eyes, he didn't know what to say why was she doing this did she actually pity him or perhaps she care for him but to him it was impossible.

"Sakura what are……." he couldn't finish what he was going to say as Sakura tighten her hold him fearing he will disappear if she let him go.

"Seiryu I will never hate you I will never abandoned you, you've forgotten that Naruto was a jinchuuriki too and I lost him because of me so I will never hate a jinchuuriki I actually hate myself. When I was younger I was selfish and immature and if I would've find out about the Kyubi I would've hated Naruto too just like the village but now that he's gone and everything he has done for me, even dying for me I will never hate him I will cherish his memory forever he was a true friend. So Seiryu I won't hate you I won't leave you I will be here for you and care for you like a true friend would"

Hearing those words Seiryu's eyes widened his heart skip a beat not knowing why, tears form in the corner of his eyes he was happy her words have lifted his spirit vanishing the thought that she will hate him for being a jinchuuriki forever. He sobs softly as Sakura continued to hold him she felt her hear skip a beat but ignore it, she smile for some reason she like holding him she felt relax like all her troubles have vanished by hugging him she felt safe and happy.

She slowly broke her embrace feeling embarrassed her cheeks had a shade of pink" are you feeling better now Seiryu?"

He gave her big smile that would make any girl faint" I have never felt any better in my entire life I'm glad you have accepted me Sakura, I was always alone I never knew about my parents and the rest of the village wanted me dead until I met sensei and Ryo they were the first people who acknowledge for who I am"

"Don't forget about me" she said with a smile" I will support you in any way I can"

"Yes thank you Sakura, want to go eat something?"

"I am a little hungry sure lead the way"

"I will take you to a nice restaurant my treat"

She nodded as they started walking out of the bridge she gaze at Seiryu she has develop a new sense of respect for him and she was happy having him as a good friend, perhaps by being his friend she can somehow redeem herself for not giving Naruto the proper attention and respect he truly deserve.

"Maybe we should find Ryo and Ino and invite them to eat with us"

"Forget about that I don't think that's what Ino wants she prefers to spend quality time with him rather to eat with us" she gave a smirk knowing her best friend.

"Yeah I guess you're right" he reply with a chuckle (Ryo will definitely prefers to be with Ino alone rather to eat with us)

In another part of the village Ino has been having the time of her life why for two reasons, one she was enjoying a wonderful tour around the mist village and second the guy that she likes a lot was the one giving her the tour. Ryo showed her around the most popular places in the village including the restaurants and most beautiful places, she was in awe seeing the different places she never knew that mist was such a beautiful village. While walking the urge to take his hand like he was her boyfriend escape her mind, suddenly she got a great idea she was from the Yamanaka clan the clan which specialize knowing the human mind more than anyone so what better way to than to use her mind reading jutsu. Making sure that Ryo didn't saw her she quickly perform the hand seals necessary to perform the jutsu, she grin as she succeeded now all she needed to do is to watch and enjoy the show.

(Wow I can't believe I'm with Ino damn she has become so gorgeous I'm shock she's actually single man the guys in Konoha must be gay and that outfit she's wearing she's an angle……okay be cool just be nice damn it I can't screw up)

Ino blush while hiding her giggling (aw he's so nice he's all flush I can't believe he likes me I guess I can say I have him wrap under my little finger already I really caught a nice and handsome fish hook line and sinker)

(I can wait to train her I will teach her everything I know I will turn her into a great archer her aiming will be the most accurate)

Ino's eyes lit up hearing this" what really you're going to teach me archery"

Ryo look back at her shock while she gasp knowing that she screw up big time" what….do you mean….I didn't said any of the sort"

"Um….lucky guess I guess" she laugh nervously (damn it I almost screw up)

"You know Ino that was exactly what I was thinking you must be very lucky"

"Yeah lucky me"

Suddenly they saw Seiryu and Sakura walking to them both laughing having a good time, Ino smirk seeing how happy her best friend is the way they talk and act around each other it was like they were an official couple she couldn't slip this chance slip away it's a perfect opportunity to tease her.

"Hey there love birds having a good time"

Their reaction was quite obvious as Seiryu blush while Sakura clench her fist and her cheeks had a shade of red in them" can it Ino pig"

"I'm just kidding you guys seem to enjoy yourself"

"Whatever Ino I like this village already….well not quite enough though" she started thinking about the villagers glaring at Seiryu.

"Hey were glad you like it after all you guys will be training here for a year better get used to the live here"

"We can start the training tomorrow it's getting late" Seiryu said.

"You're right well Ino let's go to find an inn"

"Wait a minute you guys are not going to be paying to stay in a inn for a year we have a better idea" Ryo said.

"That's right come with us" Seiryu said.

The two kunoichis looked at each other confuse but they still follow them minutes later they reach a regular size house.

"What's with the house?" Ino said.

"This is going to be your home while you're training here" Ryo said.

"And don't worry about paying rent I got it cover thanks to sensei he has saved a lot of money" Seiryu said.

"Thank you Seiryu but you didn't have to bother with this" Sakura said.

"Oh come on what kind of teacher I'll be if I don't give you guys a place to live"

"Well we better get going goodbye Ino and Sakura" Ryo said as he walk out with Seiryu.

"Bye" Ino said cheery as she slid the door open of the house" come on Sakura let's check our new home" she enter the house while Sakura sighed.

(I wonder why she's so cheery maybe it has to do that she will be spending a lot of time with Ryo and I will be spending time with Seiryu)

(YEAH I'm really going to enjoy training with him) inner Sakura said.

(I will enjoy the training because I know he will make me stronger than I am now NOT IN THE WAY YOUR THINKING)

(Becoming stronger is a bonus the real price lies in front of you)

(All right I'm going to ignore you)

(I wonder how long you will deny that you like Seiryu)

Sakura ignore her inner self she didn't like the mist jounin like that of course he has become a great friend to her after learning the truth about him, there was no way she was going to leave him alone she was going to be there for him no matter what.

(I failed Naruto as a friend and teammate but not this time I will help and protect Seiryu he will never be alone ever again not as long as I'm with him believe it)

(YEAH HELL YEAH) inner Sakura said raising a fist.

"Hey Sakura are you going to enter the house or not?"came Ino's voice from inside the house.

"Yeah I'm coming"

"By the way Sakura you lost the bet you owe me five hundred ryou"

A vein pop in her forehead" AH DON'T REMIND ME ABOUT THAT" she enter the house feeling frustrated.

Seiryu and Ryo were walking the streets while thinking about their new students they knew the training wasn't going to be easy, but the good thing of the training is that they get to spend quality time with them.

"Hey Seiryu since the training begins tomorrow are we going to use the usual wakeup call" he grin evilly.

"Why not sensei use it on us when he was training us and besides they need it"

"Oh this is going to be so much fun"

"Are you saying it base on the fact of training with Ino or being with her?" Seiryu said with a smirk.

He chuckle while grinning" both"

"I should it know"

The two started laughing waiting for tomorrow when the training will begin and it seems that they have big plans for the two kunoichis.

To be continued

Just what kind of training does Seiryu and Ryo have in store for Sakura and Ino please review and see you next time farewell.

Next chapter: Bad training for Sakura


	11. Bad training day for Sakura

Chapter 11 Bad training day for Sakura

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I own this story.

**Bold letters inner Sakura**

Ryo knock on the door but no reply came it didn't surprise him at all after all it was quite early in the morning, he then open the door to see the most beautiful sight ever Ino was sleeping soundly in her bed. He stood there admiring the sight she truly look beautiful and she was more beautiful when she was asleep, too bad that he had to wake her up he gently started shaking her in a attempt to wake her up.

"Ino wake up it's time to start your training"

The platinum blond started stirring as she slowly mumble something that Ryo didn't understand but it had to do with the dream she was having, oh yeah she was having the most wonderful dream ever. She was wearing a princess gown while Ryo was wearing a prince uniform and they were both dancing in a fancy party, everybody was having a good time and laughing while Ino felt like she had died and gone to heaven. Suddenly Ryo was about to kiss her while she was gladly waiting to claim his lips with her own, that is until she heard his voice telling her to wake up. She slowly open her baby blue yes to meet the beautiful onyx eyes of Ryo she couldn't help but blush at the proximity, she slowly got up from her bed maybe she was still dreaming.

"Good morning sleepy head" he smiled at her.

"Good morning Ryo" she said still feeling sleepy she then look at her window and saw that it was still dark" hey the sun still hasn't come up yet"

He chuckle at her comment" I guess it hasn't because it's three o' clock in the morning"

"WHAT" she shouted in pure shock" what do you mean it's three o' clock in the morning it's too early to train"

"Nope this is the perfect time to train as ninjas you never know when you might get attack you might even get killed in your sleep so you always have to be prepare"

"In Konoha we don't wake up this early in the morning" she said grumpy while crossing her arms over her chest.

Ryo smirk" well this isn't Konoha is it so now it's time to wake up"

"I don't want to" she covered herself in the sheets while Ryo sweat dropped.

He sighed while getting the sheets away from her" come on Ino don't be like that you're supposed to be a chunin and a responsible ninja so start acting like one…" he paused while seeing Ino she was wearing a short white sleeveless blouse showing her belly and her nice stomach, he notice she was in her white panties she look very nice and sexy.

He blush damn she was hot seeing the Yamanaka getting up, he notice that the short blouse made notice her cleavage well. Ino has notice where exactly he was staring at and smirk devilish taking a chance to tease him.

"See something you like Ryo?"

He blush harder while Ino giggle (oh he looks so cute when he's blushing)

"Well if you don't mind I'm going to change that is if you want to keep looking at me in my sleeping clothes" she smirk.

"No of course not I don't mind I'll wait for you at the kitchen I will make breakfast" he then left the room (Ino is very lucky I didn't get to use the morning call) he saw Seiryu walking pass him" good luck with Sakura Seiryu"

"Thanks" he replied with a smile as he reach for the room next to Ino's where Sakura was staying he knock on the door twice once he heard no reply he open the door.

He saw the pink hair kunoichi sound asleep for a moment gazing at her sleeping figure she really look amazing, he went next to her as shook her lightly" wake up Sakura it's time to start your training"

"What the hell do you want?" she said in anger trying to get to sleep again.

He sweat dropped at her comment looks like she wasn't a morning person he sighed" come on Sakura wake up we have to start your training"

"What hour is it because I still feel sleepy?" she said in a menacing tone.

"It's three o' clock in the morning"

He had to dodge a couple of kunais from Sakura as she got pissed at this, she went back to sleep not bothering waking up again.

"Leave….or die" she said trying to control her anger.

"I am not leaving until you wake up now get going rise and shine"

She growl as she cover herself with the sheets making the mist jounin sighing" Sakura please wake up"

No reply from Sakura.

"I'm warning you Sakura don't make me do something I might regret"

Still no reply from the pink hair kunoichi.

He sighed (oh well I guess it's inevitable I will have to use the wakeup call sensei used to give us) he then made a couple of hand seals.

"WATER STYLE WATER MISSILE JUTSU"

Sakura made a loud scream as she felt her whole body getting hit by a strong wave of COLD water making her fell down from her bed, at the same time Ino enter the room hearing the screams of her best friend her eyes widened in shock at what she was seeing.

(Oh my Seiryu you are so dead) she thought in horror knowing Sakura's temper.

Seiryu went to Sakura giving her a big bright smile" well are you ready to wake up now?"

(Five minutes later)

Seiryu was running through the village like his life depended on it he was trained by Genjuro a very strong jounin from mist, together with him and Ryo they have fought powerful foes and demons but now he was facing something far worse than any demon he has ever face before. He was so scare that he was running like there was no tomorrow, a few feet away from him was the most terrifying sight he has ever laid eyes on and that was the sight of a very pissed off Haruno Sakura running to him at fast speed dying to get her hands on him so she can beat the living hell out of him. Now for Sakura since she wasn't a morning person to begin with she consider the idea of being waken at three o' clock in the morning follow by getting hit by cold water was the ultimate sin, she was going to enjoy beating him up and she was going to take pleasure by using him as her own personal punching bag. He quickly increase his speed by adding chakra to his feet he needed to get away from this living nightmare, his eyes widened in terror he has reach a dead end in a alley looks like he was a goner after all.

He spotted a couple of barrels and it was very obvious hiding spot but right now he had nothing to lose, he open then lid of one of them and hid himself praying to Kami so she didn't find him. He suddenly felt the huge killing intent coming from the one and only Sakura as she reached the alley; she looked at the surroundings and realized he wasn't there. Seiryu was trembling he has never seen a woman getting so angry like this before it was inhuman and scary, he thought that demons were scary but THIS it was scarier that anything he has ever seen. He felt his heart beating fast trying not to make a move if she finds him he's as good as dead, he notice that the footsteps were gone it seems she has left the alley he felt so relief. He slowly open the lid of the barrel looking at every direction making sure the pink devil wasn't around, once the evil pink demon was nowhere in sight he left the barrel and started to leave the alley.

"Hello Seiryu" a calm and yet evil voice said.

The black haired jounin felt really scare recognizing the owner of the voice, he turn to look behind him to see Sakura glaring at him with an evil grin now he knew she was scarier than a demon.

"Ready to die?" she ask in a cold tone.

(Oh crap) he thought as he dodged the incoming punch from the pink hair kunoichi.

He left the alley running for his life he saw how her punch destroyed the entire ground like her fist were made of pure steel, it wasn't so bad for Seiryu now he knew that women can get very scary when they are angry and also.

(She's insane)

Back at the house Ino and Ryo were having some breakfast to start the day; Ino was really enjoying the food it was very good who thought that Ryo could make something so delicious, she made a mental note that once Ozoki Ryo has passed the Yamanaka boyfriend acceptance test. Ryo on the other hand wasn't thinking about the food or Ino for that matter he was thinking about his friend Seiryu, it's been thirty minutes since he saw him running for his life from the angry Sakura and also they're breakfast was getting cold.

"They've been gone for a while now"

"Huh yeah I guess but don't worry they'll be back soon" Ino said cheery while taking another bite from her rice ball" mmm Ryo this is delicious you're amazing at cooking"

He blushed from the compliment" thanks cooking is also a requirement to become a great ninja I like cooking different dishes sensei has taught us in the culinary arts too"

"Oh really" she said interested (wow so Genjuro-sama has also taught them to cook he must be one hell of a teacher)

Ryo sighed as he gaze at the empty seats next to him which suppose to be where Seiryu and Sakura get seated" I hope they get back soon I don't want to throw that food away it's not nice to throw away something you work hard to make"

"I'll say I wouldn't like to waste food that I have made especially when it's delicious" the bleach blond said as she finish her rice ball.

"Sakura was sure angry with Seiryu wasn't she?" he chuckle remembering the look in her face.

"You have no idea I can't blame Sakura though I mean you woke us at three o' clock in the morning and he use a water jutsu on her to wake her up"

Ryo smirk" yup that's sensei's wakeup call back when he was training us we hated it so much especially Seiryu he really hated that he was really upset with sensei man that sure brings back memories"

"Well it's an effective wakeup call but unfortunately for Sakura it was extremely effective all I can say is it was nice meeting Seiryu"

"Huh what do you mean by that?" he ask puzzle.

"Let's just say that Sakura has a bad temper and that stunt that he made her will be the death of him" Ino said with a grin.

Ryo was shock" whoa so she's that scary when she's angry that can't be good" he said in amusement.

"Yeah either she will beat the living hell out of him or she will kill him" (I feel sorry for him)

"Is that so?" Ryo said in amusement (I wonder if I should tell her about Seiryu's temper he can get quite scary when he's angry too)

Back with Seiryu

Seiryu has finally reach one of the training fields of the village he didn't wanted Sakura to destroy the village, which most likely the villagers would blame him because they hate him and the most important thing is that he had just had enough with the pink hair kunoichi. He was not happy and he's patience has finally reach his limit he was going to face her like a man and as an equal, this was also a chance to test her strength since he was going to train her until Genjuro returns from his mission. Somehow a voiceon the back of his head was telling him he was going to regret it. He shivered in fear without showing it seeing Sakura arriving at the training field, Sakura on the other hand grin in satisfaction finally catching up to her prey this was her chance to finally have some sweet revenge for what he did to her.

"Sakura I can tell that you're angry with me" he said calm.

"Really what was your first clue" she replied in anger.

"You look like you want to kill me"

"Yeah that's exactly the point you psycho waking me up at three o' clock in the morning and you hit me with cold water that gives me plenty of reasons to beat you to death"

"Welcome to the hidden mist village Sakura it's a real hell, you know I prefer to call it the hidden bloody mist because of its dark nature under once the rule of the third Mizukage although I'm not allow to talk about that"

"I already know why it was give that name Seiryu I heard it all from Zabuza" she said still feeling angry.

Seiryu was really surprise" what you met Momochi Zabuza the demon of the hidden mist and formal seven shinobi swordsman, you met that terrorist I heard from rumors that he was killed in the land of waves"

Sakura's eyes softened remembering that memory" I know I was there"

Now Seiryu was really shock" what…..Sakura you were there….then….did you killed him?"

"No it wasn't me but I was part of the genin team that travel to the land of waves on a mission to protect a bridge builder from being killed by Zabuza, that's right it was team seven from Konoha who got that mission it was supposed to be a C rank mission but it turn into an A rank mission with the threat of Zabuza"

"And yet you're still standing in front of me alive how did you survive an encounter with him?"

"Well it was actually my team how did most of the work as always" she tighten her glove fists" back then I was the immature useless fan girl who was nothing but a burden to the team anyway to put it short, we faced him and it was our sensei Kakashi who beat him" she got a flashback how Zabuza was defeated dying besides the ninja Haku it was one of the saddest moments she has ever seen as a ninja next to the death of her blond teammate.

"Oh so it was Kakashi the one who killed him the village was celebrating when they heard the news of his death" he said in a growl (but frankly I wasn't quite happy with it after all he was fighting to get rid of the third Mizukage who was a power hungry bastard) he saw that Sakura was no longer angry" Sakura are you feeling better now?"

Suddenly her jades hardened and glare back at him" you're little plan didn't work Seiryu trying to make me forget about your little act I'm still going to beat you up"

"Whoa hold it my plan what are you talking about it was you who brought Zabuza not me"

"Yeah but you were the one who brought the comment of the hidden bloody mist" she smirk back at him.

He chuckle" I wasn't expecting you to know about it but anyway how about we cut the talk, there is a reason why I brought you here since you're angry with me might as well test what you can do how about it?" he got into a fighting stance.

Sakura gave a sadistic grin that resembles Mitarashi Anko" Seiryu are you challenging me to a fight?"

"Well yeah I am going to train you so I have to know how strong you are before we can begin with the training"

**(CHA he's digging his own grave) inner Sakura said.**

"Whatever you say Seiryu you are making a big mistake but then again this is the perfect way for me to get even with you all right then bring it"

"Show me what you got"

Sakura answer his question by making quick hand seals turning herself into cherry blossoms petals.

(This is a genjutsu I have to do something she can't use it if she can't see me) he quickly made hand seals.

"NINJA ART HIDDEN MIST JUTSU"

The entire field was now covered by thick mist but Sakura wasn't intimidated by his course of action.

"I already seen this technique before thanks to Zabuza"

Seiryu grin" then you know it's pretty hopeless because you can't see me but I can" he quickly made hand seals.

"It's not hopeless" came Sakura's voice from behind him while his eyes widened feeling a kunai on his throat (no it can't be)

"How did you….." he trailed off too shock to say another word.

Sakura smirk" it's true the hidden mist jutsu makes it impossible for anyone to see even with someone with a dojutsu however, just like you I have master to gather chakra around my body aside from my hands and feet to enhance my senses thanks to my perfect chakra control all I have to do is focus the right amount of chakra in my ears allowing me to hear even the faintest sound like your breathing isn't that right Seiryu"

The mist jounin was shock but he was really impressed with her skills (amazing she's a genius it takes a while to master chakra control around the body but she seems that it didn't took her that long to master it if it's true that she has perfect chakra control) he chuckle" well done Sakura I am impressed you're supposed to be a chunin but I feel like I'm fighting a jounin"

The pink hair chunin smirk in amusement" you mean like you fought a jounin because this fight is over Seiryu now give up" she tighten the kunai around his neck"

He chuckle again like he wasn't faze at all" no the fight is only beginning" he then turn into a splash of water shocking her.

(A water clone so that was the jutsu he made I heard him doing hand seals before I got him, he was expecting me to see through the mist thinking ahead of me he is a jounin after all)

She was surprise to see that the thick mist has clear out revealing the training field, Seiryu was standing in front of her with a smile that said I'm going to enjoy this fight the same with Sakura.

"Are you ready Sakura?"

"I am always ready HELL YEAH" she punched the ground destroying it completely making Seiryu to jump out of the way.

He landed on a tree branch with a sweat dropped on the back of his head (damn she's strong I guess going easy on her is out of the question fine then) he grin at her but gasp seeing her charging at him with tremendous speed (oh crap not she's strong but fast too)

Sakura launch a punch at him but he dodged it countering with a fist of his own, Sakura dodge it taking a kunai from her pouch Seiryu did the same and they clash kunai with kunai. Both were struggling to break free while their eyes met jade and emerald green were staring at each other deeply, Sakura grin this was just a taste of things to come.

"What's wrong Seiryu you're not taking me seriously you will be beaten if you keep holding back"

"Look who's talking your holding back yourself too why is that don't tell me you have a soft spot for me" he smirk at her while she glare daggers at him.

"Right now I'm pissed at you because you woke me up at three o' clock in the morning with cold water fine no more holding back HELL YEAH"

Seiryu's eyes widened when he saw chakra pouring from Sakura's fist breaking the hold, he quickly unsheathed his sword making it glow blue creating water he then made a one handed seal.

"WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

From the water of the sword six water clones emerge facing Sakura while the pink hair kunoichi didn't look faze at the fact that he made a hand seal one handed, she has already seen it before courtesy of Zabuza.

"So it's a clone fight you want fine by me" she made a very familiar cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Five Sakura clones appeared besides eating ramen and saying believe it she wanted to honor Naruto's memory by learning his first and signature jutsu the shadow clone jutsu (I can't make a lot of clones because I don't have a lot of chakra like Naruto but I can still do his jutsu now watch me Naruto)

The six water clones charge at the five Sakura clones they were both evenly match as they use their taijutsu skills, Seiryu decided to test her temper it seems she has forgotten about the rude awakening he gave her. The real Seiryu lock kunais with her, not taking her eyes off her he gave her playful smirk.

"You're very strong Sakura I guess I regret waking you at three in the morning I should've waken you at one in the morning" his smirk grew wider seeing her reaction which obviously it got her pissed.

"AH SEIRYU YOU ARE SO DEAD CHA"

The clones charge at him they all punch the water clones destroying them but this gave Seiryu the advantage he needed, he took his sword using its power of water he made another one handed seal" WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

The water dragon hit all of the clones making them vanish his eyes widened in shock (what the, they were all clones but that's impossible…then where is the real one?)

Suddenly from the ground emerge a fist but Seiryu barely dodge just a few inches from his face, he manage to catch her fist but she used her other one this time charging it with chakra. He gasp as he made a back flip dodging the powerful attack that hit the ground and turn it to rubble, she charge at him and started punching and kicking him but he dodge all of her attacks.

(No matter what I can't let her hit me or I'm finish)

"Seiryu you will pay what gives you the right to wake me up at so damn early in the morning" Sakura said angry while sending a barrage of punches and kicks.

That was the last draw for the mist jounin his temper has finally gotten to him (what THAT'S IT)

In a blink of an eye Seiryu has caught Sakura and pin her to a tree, she didn't saw it coming he was so fast and now she was staring into his emerald eyes that right now they were full of anger. She gulp a little she has let her temper get the better of her, she knew she didn't have the right to go berserk on him like that after all her temper grew worst when she became Tsunade's apprentice. Seiryu growl while glaring at the pink hair kunoichi, he gaze into her jade eyes that right now they were filled with fear begging him not to do something that he might regret later.

"Now you listen to me and listen good I have had it with your temper, have you forgotten that you're not a little girl you're sixteen and a Konoha chunin not a spoiled brat the reason why I woke you so early in the morning is so you could learn to be aware and awake at any hour of the day. As ninjas we could get attacked in our sleep and probably we will get killed, this is an exercise that will help develop your instincts and intuition so you can be asleep and aware of your surroundings always"

"But still you didn't have to hit me with cold water you can't do that it's NOT RIGHT" she yelled the last part but once again she has made a big mistake.

Seiryu tighten her grip on her making her yelp in pain" as off right now I AM YOUR SENSEI and you're my student and if I say you will woke up at three in the morning then YOU WILL WAKE UP AT THREE IN THE MORNING ARE WE CLEAR?"

Sakura glare at him he just yell in front of her, she has never let someone else yell at her and tell what to do with exception of her master Tsunade but no one else will dominate her. She was a bit proud when it comes to that to always be the one to have control, but now the whole game has taken a twist around not just Seiryu has made her angry but he has stood up to her not giving a crap how angry she gets he was ready to face the terrible consequences. For once in her entire life Haruno Sakura was VERY angry how dare he hold her like this pin her to a tree and yell at hereven if he's her new teacher he still has NO right to treat her like this, she wanted to beat the living crap out of him she wanted to bite him like a mad dog and also she has never felt so attracted to a man before. Yes that's right Sakura was no longer feeling any anger towards Seiryu but she was so attracted to him, she was now blushing slightly while her heart skip a beat right now she didn't minded at all if he had her pin to a tree he could have her pin down forever for all she care for.

She stare into his beautiful eyes they were gorgeous the way he had control over her make her feel weak in the knees, she felt so alive while wanting to hold him in her arms and give him a big kiss. She snap out from her daydream while looking back at him, this was not right she couldn't be possibly falling for her new sensei it's true that he was only two years older than her and he had a killer body but this was forbidden this won't help her in her goal for revenge. Seiryu on the other hand was a little confuse one moment she was glaring at him to dead and now she staring at him while her jade eyes were shinning, something must bothering her his anger faded and he was now worry for her.

"Sakura are you okay?"

"Huh what?" she said snapping from whatever perverted fantasy she was thinking off.

"I said if you're okay you look like you space out a bit"

"Huh oh yeah I'm fine don't worry about it" she laugh nervously.

"Okay well Sakura remember that when I chose you to be my student you are now taking orders from me and from now on you will wake up at three in the morning whether you like it or not are we clear?"

"Yes sensei" she said while nodding.

"Good now that was a nice match very impressive you have a lot of strength and speed and you also caught me by surprise with diving into the ground, it wasn't till the last moment that I realize that you use a genjutsu to conceal yourself with the clones so that you were able to get yourself underground"

"But still you dodge my punch" she said with a smirk.

"If I didn't I would have been knock unconscious or worst you are very strong I have to be careful when I'm sparring with you"

"I'm looking forward to train with you Seiryu you were pretty good yourself too" she smile while her inner self was having a nose bleed while drooling at the naughty thoughts that were invading her mind.

**(Mmm yeah you look so good to eat)**

"Well you must be hungry how about we get some breakfast?"

"That sounds good to me where should we go?"

"I doubt that by now Ryo must've throw away the breakfast he made for us so maybe we should go somewhere to eat" (Ryo is probably angry that he had throw away the food he made for us)

"Okay then let's go but you better be taking me to eat some ramen" she replied with a smirk.

Seiryu sweat dropped at her comment (no way what kind of person eats ramen for breakfast?)

They left the training field while Sakura look back at him with a smile (this is going to be one tough year)

**(I don't care as long as I get to see him naked)**

(I am not listening to you now leave me alone)

Her inner self responded to her by blowing her a raspberry and she completely ignore it sometimes her inner self could be very childish at times.

In another training field

Ino and Ryo were about to have their sparring match just like Seiryu he needed to find out how strong was the Yamanaka, if she was worthy to train he was going to take her under his wing but he didn't care if she wasn't strong enough he was still going to train her after all he was given the chance of the life time a chance to know Yamanaka Ino better. Ino was feeling happy after tasting that delicious breakfast by Ryo she had enough strength to fight a dozen matches, now she needed to prove herself that she was a capable kunoichi to be trained by him and while she's at it might as well win him over and put him the official Yamanaka Ino's boyfriend seal tag. She giggle in her mind as she got ready to fight him, this was going to be the best mission in her entire life while she gets strong in training she gets a boyfriend at the same time two for the price of one a better deal if someone would ask her.

Ryo put his bow near a tree along with his sword he went back to his position facing the bleach blond" all right Ino how about we have a regular match long range weapons and jutsu any kind of fighting style"

"Fine by me I'm ready when you are"

He nodded as he stood still looks like he was going to make the first move after all (time to test her reflexes if she's really a chunin she should be able to deflect kunais easily)

Ino fix her gaze as she quickly saw Ryo taking a kunai from his pouch and threw it at her with intense speed she reacted the same speed and block it with a kunai of her own, the kunai however was able to make a small scratch in her face.

Ryo smirk (not bad looks like she has great reflexes I can teach her to react even faster, I think she has great potential to become a very skilled archer)

(He's fast if I didn't reacted quick enough I would have lose an eye) Ino thought as she cheek the small scratch on her cheek (great no beautiful face is ruined oh well it is training I can't expect not to get a single scratch or get dirty)

"Nice Ino you reacted quickly to deflect my kunai"

"Not quick enough" she said while he notice the small scratch on her right cheek" now it's my turn" she quickly form hand seals" NINJA ART COVER IN FLOWERS JUTSU"

Ryo gasp seeing that he was cover in purple flower petals they were all coming from Ino (this is an advance genjutsu and I'm not going to find out what does it do) he made a hand seal "RELEASE"

The illusion vanished but he was caught off guard as he saw Ino standing in front of him with a kunai pointing to his neck (what the when did she….) he trailed off as the bleach blond smile at him.

"I was expecting you to release the genjutsu giving me the chance to I need to beat you" she grin at him.

His eyes widened" you…you used the genjutsu as a distraction waiting for me to drop my guard and damn it worked"

The platinum blond smirk at him she could stare at his handsome face forever but she was in the middle of a sparring match so she will do it later" it's over Ryo I win"

"Are you sure? Never get overconfident Ino" he quickly took a hidden kunai from his wrist hitting her kunai.

Ino jump back in time to see him throwing more kunais at her she took another kunai and reflected all of them, now he was taking her seriously she kept her gaze making sure what was going to be his next move. He saw him making hand seals she charged at him but it was too late, he has performed the jutsu.

"NINJA ART HIDDEN MIST JUTSU"

Ino saw that she was cover in a thick mist impossible to see looks like she was helpless now; Ryo could come at her no matter what, and she was right she then saw felt a kunai touching her neck slightly and stare at the handsome face of the mist jounin Ryo.

"How the tables have turned isn't that right Ino?" he smirked playfully at her.

(Damn he got me I guess it's over……no I can't lose I have to prove to him that I'm worthy of being trained I remember Anko sensei saying something about if skills failed use your looks) she smirk in her mind knowing exactly what she was talking about.

Ryo blink as he notice Ino winking at him follow by blowing him a kiss, she then lick her lips very sensually. Her little stunt seem to have an effect on Ryo as he blush bright red staring at the gorgeous bleach blond, he felt like he was under a spell the spell of Yamanak Ino while she smirk this was her chance since he has drop his guard again.

"NINJA ART MIND DISTORTION JUTSU"

Ryo gasp" what the my body…I can't move"

Ino smirk" that's right you can't this is one of my clans jutsus the opponents is paralyze until I release the jutsu, this technique makes the opponents mind to stop working making all the body functions pretty useless"

"Okay I get it so what are you going to do now?" he asked impressed because she was able to get him to drop his guard twice.

Ino smirk as she went closer to him until she was very close to his face just a few inches from his lips, Ryo blush having the Yamanaka this close to him it was like a dream come true. He saw her baby blue eyes staring at him with a glint of passion in them, he then gasp in realization seeing that she was getting closer and closer to his face.

(No way she's not going to, she's not really going to k….) he blushed again at the thought of kissing Ino how amazing it will feel.

Ino on the other hand smirk in amusement seeing him blushing it made him look so cute, she has realize how much she enjoys teasing him, she lean her face a few inches more until her lips were so close to his. She really suppress the thought of kissing him she wanted to so badly, but they were still in their sparring match so she wasn't going to kiss him at least not yet.

She smile at him feeling his breath tickling her" I win Ryo"

"You have a long way to go for you to beat me" he said with a smirk as he turn into a splash of water.

Ino gasp in shock (what no way a water clone but that can't be when did he?)

Suddenly the mist started clearing out revealing the training field and she heard clapping coming from one of the trees, he smile at her while she was still confuse.

"Well done Ino you have what it takes to become even stronger with the training you will receive you might stand a chance against the real me someday"

She gasp again" no way are you saying that all this time I have been fighting a water clone?"

"Yup that's right usually water clones have only fifty percent of the originals strength the same with his chakra"

Ino was really shock (so in other words I didn't stand a chance against him if I was fighting the real one, I was able to beat the water clone but somehow I don't think the clone was taking me seriously)

"You know you could've defeated me if you wanted to so….why did you let the match last longer was it the fact that I was about to give you a kiss" she smirk while he blush slightly.

"No that's not it I just wanted to see what you were made off, and I was right all along you have what it takes to receive this training so welcome aboard"

"Thanks I'm glad to be here I hope to meet your expectations"

"You already have" he smiled with a small blush on his cheeks (she's amazing she's going to become into a kick ass kunoichi)

"Anyway how about we go to the village and take a break the sun has already come out" he said while his bow quiver and sword.

"Yeah I don't have a problem with that"

They left the training field and Ino kept looking at him (I wish the training mission was more than one year I don't mind in staying as long as I get to be with him) she giggle in her mind as she took notice of his body and got a small nose bleed.

In a ramen restaurant

Sakura and Seiryu were having their breakfast while some of the people that were passing by were giving them weird looks who would actually eat ramen for breakfast that would be Sakura and Seiryu decided to join her, to him it was weird experience. He was also amaze by her appetite he just watched as she ate six bowls of ramen looks like she was quite hungry, he even wondered how she can keep such a nice figure with her appetite. She finished her sixth bowl with a big smile; while Seiryu sweat dropped praying that she was full he didn't wanted to get broke.

"Ah yeah that hit the spot" she said happily while Seiryu felt relief.

"Want another bowl?" he asked with a smirk.

"No thanks I'm full"

"You sure you look like you have enough space in your stomach" he joke.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she said while giving him a warning glare.

"Nothing nothing I was just kidding don't glare at me to death so after were finish here we will start the training by finding your element affinity"

"Element affinity?" she asked surprise" oh you mean nature chakra I learn about it at the academy it's the element that defines a ninjas jutsus base on the element he can perform jutsus of that element"

"Exactly I always knew you were smart anyway depending of your element affinity I will be teaching you new jutsus"

"But how are we going to find out?"

"I will tell you but first let's go somewhere else" he said while leaving the money on the table.

Sakura notice that he has left more money than the price for the ramen" um…Seiryu"

"It's all right I have to give them more since they hate me they always overcharge me"

Sakura nodded while feeling sorry for him to think he's still living in this village after they way they treat him it was a miracle that he hasn't left the village a long time ago but he was still here, it reminded her of Naruto who he fought to gain the respect and acknowledgement of the people of Konoha. They left the restaurant walking the streets of the village seeing how the people were looking at him she ignoring their glares will cursing in her mind, they went to an open field leaving the streets.

Seiryu took a piece of paper showing it to her" this is how you're going to find out your element affinity"

"It's just a piece of paper" she said with a sweat dropped.

"It's more than just a piece of paper it's chakra paper, you focus some of your chakra into the paper and it will tell you're your element affinity if it burns it means fire if it gets wet its water if it breaks in half its wind and if it crumbles its earth do you get it now?"

"Yes"

"Good now here focus some of your chakra to the paper"

She nodded while taking the piece of paper she focus her chakra and it made the chakra paper get we and crumble at the same time.

Seiryu was quite surprise at this" wow I don't believe it looks your both earth and water that is very weird for a ninja"

"I guess that makes me unique" she smiled at him.

"Yeah not many people have two elements only the elites like jounins ANBU even a kage has two elements affinity, as for the training I can teach you water and ice jutsus because water is my element affinity as for earth well sensei will help you when he gets back from mission you see he's just like you he's both earth and water in element affinity"

"All right let's go to the training field so we can start the training"

She nodded while following him to the nearest training field.

Later at the hot baths

Ino and Sakura were bathing in the hot baths along with some of the women in the village, they were quite enjoying the great bath at least Ino was relaxing unlike her pink haired best friend. Sakura was still thinking about Seiryu she couldn't get the image of the villagers glaring at him it really made her angry, why couldn't they see that he was a good person and not some demon the thought of them hating him just because his the prisoner of a Bijuu really anger her a lot. In the morning she started her training with him teaching her some of the basics water elemental jutsus, like the water clone and the water missile jutsu. She really felt pity for the mist jounin he has been hated in his entire life for being a demon container and yet they haven't acknowledge him as a human being, she started thinking about Naruto how Konoha hated him so much but in the end they have all acknowledge and earn their respect for all the heroic things he did for the village.

Ino sniff some of the steam while sighing dreamily" mmm….this hot bath is even more relaxing than the ones in Konoha don't you think so Sakura?"

When she didn't get an answer from her best friend she look at her and notice she had a far off distance look like she was in deep thought" hey Sakura didn't you hear me?"

The pink hair kunoichi snap from her thinking looking back at the bleach blond" huh what is it?"

She sighed" never mind you look like you had something on your mind so mind sharing it with me"

"Yeah I guess I have been thinking a lot sorry if I wasn't paying attention to you Ino"

"Don't worry about it so are you going to tell me what were you thinking so much about?" she hide her tone of high anticipation.

Sakura sighed" it's Seiryu"

Ino gave a devilish smirk ready to tease her" oh so you finally admit that you love him"

She gave her an annoyed" can it Ino pig I'm not in the mood so cut it out it's not about that, I'm just worry about him about the village hating him" she whisper the last part making sure the other women didn't hear them talking about him.

Ino understood the gesture Sakura was giving her telling her to whisper to her" why would they hate him?"

Sakura eyes widened in realization she didn't wanted to tell her about Seiryu being a jinchuuriki at least not yet so she will obviously to her" I don't know why but I don't like the way they treat him like he was trash I just don't like the fact that they treat him so different it really angers me"

"So you care about him that's nice is Seiryu angry at this?"

"Oh yeah it really angers him but he doesn't let it get to him he ignores it and forgets the pain, I mean look at him Ino the way he acts the way he talks the way he smiles it reminds me so much of….him"

"Him?" asked Ino with a raise eyebrow.

Sakura nodded forgetting the thought of crying" yeah he reminds me so much of Naruto he's so much like him but he's like more mature, he reminds me so much of him it…it scares me he even has a similar grin like he's" she then smile while Ino was staring at her with an interested look" it's the same thing with him too about Naruto every time he smiles at me I can't help it but smile too and feel happy" she smile while she sees Ino smirking at her" what?"

"Sakura you don't know why you feel like that?"

"No I don't really understand what you're saying"

The bleach blond sighed" you know Sakura you were the smartest student at the academy but sometimes you can be real stupid"

She glared at her" what's that suppose to mean?"

"Nothing perhaps you will understand someday" she went back to enjoy the bath while smirking in her mind (I was right all along Sakura you have fallen in love with Seiryu and you don't have a clue about it)

Sakura ignore her best friends comment and went back to enjoy the hot bath that is until she saw some of the women that were bathing leaving so suddenly, Ino also saw them leaving they were all giving them disgusted looks while some of them were glaring at them.

"What's with them?"

"Just ignore them" Sakura snorted knowing very well the reason why they left they must've listen to their conversation about Seiryu. (I don't know how long I will stand staying in this village they're all a bunch of ignorant fools for not seeing the difference between a demon and its container)

Later at their house (nightfall)

The evening have finally arrived in their first day of training and they were quite tire at least Ino was, she was so happy when Ryo volunteer dinner for them. The four of them were having a nice dinner like a celebration of a job well done in their first day of training, Seiryu told them about Sakura's first day of training that she was able to learn the basic water jutsus and that he has high expectations of her that comment made Sakura blush a little while her inner self was raising her fist saying that she kicks ass. Ryo told of Ino's first day of training they have found out that she has a water element affinity and he started teaching her the basic water jutsus just like Seiryu with Sakura, he has also decided to teach her archery telling them that she has the potential to become a great archer. It wasn't long before Ryo started saying some of his jokes and they started laughing especially Ino, she has always thought of Ryo as a great joker.

After they were done with dinner Seiryu volunteer to do the dishes and Sakura chose to help him she didn't minded at all, while Ino and Ryo were talking she whisper to him that Seiryu and Sakura make such a cute couple and he agreed. Sakura smiled at him seeing how dedicated he was when he had a task at hand, just like Naruto even if he screw up a lot he never gave up and kept focusing on his goal of course she knew he never fulfill that lifelong dream of his to become Hokage. Once they were done with the dishes Seiryu and Ryo and waved their goodbyes to their student and left the house, the two kunocihis decided to go to bed since they already knew the hour they were going to be awake from now on.

A few minutes later

Sakura was in her room ready to go to bed she was wearing her usual night clothing which consisting a white tank top with red shorts, she did like to sleep comfortably she was about to lie in her bed when she heard a knock on the door she went to answer it.

(I swear Ino is going to get it if she tries to bug me again) she thought remembering that before going to bed Ino started teasing her about Seiryu.

She open the door and she was quite surprise to see Seiryu he was holding some package in his hands" Seiryu why are you here?"

"Sorry for coming so suddenly Sakura but a package has arrived for you from Konoha it's from the Hokage"

Sakura blink" from Tsunade-sama okay thanks I'll accept it" she took the package from him.

"Good then I'll see you at the training field same hour to start the torture…I mean the training" he chuckle a little.

"Looking forward to it" she said smiling.

"No you don't" he replied with a snicker" see you Sakura I'll close the door on my way out bye"

"Yeah bye" once Seiryu was gone she closed the door to her room and got seated on her bed looking at the package that Tsunade send her.

She immediately open it getting very curious to what was inside, she knew it must be something of great value to bother herself in sending it to her, as she open the package the first thing she saw was a note address to her she look at it as she began to read it.

**Sakura: **

**You must be wandering what's in the package well I know you will thank me for this, inside you will find mementos of Naruto. The first thing is his headband I know you will take care of it it's like having the brat with you, and the last thing well I didn't wanted to give it to you because it has given me nothing but pain and misery in my entire life it has taken my most precious people away first my little brother Nawaki then my boyfriend Dan and now it has taken Naruto too. Yes I have send you my necklace that belong to my grandfather the First Hokage and it's a cursed necklace everyone who has wear it have died, those three I have mention they all die while wearing the necklace I really hate it so much. **

**You must think that I want you to die by wearing it but no honestly I don't want you to wear it, the last thing I want is for my student and the person that I hold dear like a daughter to die however whether you want to wear it or not it's completely up to you. I want you to know that I believe you can avenge Naruto you are strong Sakura I know you can do it, even if I'm doing wrong in supporting you in your revenge but I want Naruto's murder dead justice must be done. But please remember that revenge won't bring him back no matter how much we care for him the past is the past, nothing won't change it I don't want you to become a revenge drunk like a certain bastard Uchiha. I'm with you to the end just like everyone from the rookie nine we all believe you can do it, now show that traitorous bastard who's Haruno Sakura.**

**I know that someday you will surpass me you already did in my strength you will became a great medic ninja the best, I wouldn't wanted it any other way I'm very proud of you. Never forget that you still have friends and a family here in Konoha we all love you and I love you too. **

**Good luck on your mission and goal**

**Senju Tsunade Fifth Hokage of Konoha village hidden in the leaves **

Sakura dried her tears as she sob softly with a warm smile "thank you Tsunade-sama I promise I will avenge Naruto believe it that's my promise of the lifetime" she took the blue leaf headband from the package.

The headband was in good condition after three years looks like Tsunade has been taken good care of it, she then took the Hokage necklace she smile it was very beautiful. Without thinking about it she strap the necklace around her neck wearing it, she smile while looking at herself in the mirror the jade color crystal match with her jade eyes it look good on her. She put Naruto's headband near her night stand next to the team seven picture minus Sasuke, she finally lie on her bed until she close her eyes drifting to sleep.

(I will not die not until I fulfill my goal)

To be continued

Next chapter: A special mission reinforcements to the rescue

I think Tsunade's last name must be Senju I mean she's the granddaughter of the First Hokage and his last name is Senju so it makes me believe that's her last name, as for Jiraiya I really don't have a clue. All right now I'm going to put three questions polls about the story one question poll will be put on my profile if you guys want to check it out, so here are the questions.

**Should Sakura have a weapon?**

**Yes (if you answer yes please let me know which type of weapon along with the description by review)**

**No**

**Should I add lemons in future chapters? **

**Yes **

**No**

**Of course if I do add them I will have to change the rating of the story to M so keep that in mind, although I have been thinking of adding lemons in this story.**

**Farewell until next time and Merry Christmas to everyone and a happy New Year cheers.**


	12. A special mission

Chapter 12 A special mission reinforcements to the rescue

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but perhaps someday I will.

**Bold letters inner Sakura.**

It has been five days since Sakura and Ino's arrival at the hidden mist village and in five days a lot of things can change, at least in the kunoichis training development both of them have improve at a certain level. Seiryu taught Sakura water elemental ninjutsu and ice elemental ninjutsu, he was amaze how she was able to perform it in the first try it seems it was true about her having perfect chakra control. He has also taught a few moves in taijutsu which she quickly learned it not surprising him about her ability to learn things quickly, along that in just five days their friendship has become tight. They have become great friends like they have been friends for years, Sakura has kept her temper in check not wanting to cause another incident like last time and she has also apologize to him for acting like a brat. So far Seiryu has been a great teacher she was amaze how smart he is it seems Genjuro have really done a great job in training him.

Ino has also been improving thanks to Ryo he has been teaching her water elemental jutsu along with some archery lessons, so far her aim still needs work because she hasn't even manage to hit the target but like they say practices makes perfect. Ryo has also been teaching her how to make arrows and bows, at this Ino was very skilled she learned quickly how to make archery weapons. Like Seiryu and Sakura Ino and Ryo have become the best of friends their friendship have become close very close, both enjoy each other company and Ino has like the training so far not to mention that she had many chances to check him out. Both Seiryu and Ryo have agreed that they have pretty good students; they believe that that they will become, the best kunoichis in Konoha.

However things in the village became a little depressing in the past five days at least for Seiryu, it's been exactly a week in half that Genjuro left for his mission and he's still hasn't return he was worry sick. Ryo has already went to contact the Mizukage if there's be any word from Genjuro, but unfortunately he didn't know nothing of him. Right now the ANBU was busy with missions of their own along with the hunter ninjas, they both knew their sensei better than anyone and they could tell something was wrong he would never return late from a mission even if it was an A rank mission. They will have to wait and hope they will get news from him soon, right now they put they thought aside and focus their training on their new students.

Sakura was walking the busy streets of the village looking for Seiryu he told her exactly the restaurant where he was, after another day of hard training he invite her to eat at one of his favorite places to eat. She was happier when he told her that the ramen is very good so it was enough for her to come to the place, after walking for minutes she finally saw the restaurant looking at the sing called "The Grill Palace". She smiled while hearing her stomach attacking her oh yeah she was hungry all right and she was ready to devour some ramen, she enter the place looking around until she spotted him she smile but her smile quickly faded as soon as she notice that he wasn't alone. Seiryu was in the restaurant all right but he was talking to a woman, a woman who seems to be the same age as Seiryu with brown hair tied on a single braid with onyx eyes wearing a red kimono outfit it seems that she works in the restaurant.

At that moment something triggered inside of Sakura her smile was gone and out of nowhere anger felt on her system, she clench her fists tightening them so much that they turn red and she growl on the inside like a wild animal ready to kill its prey. She didn't understand why she was angry just what the hell was wrong with her, why did she feels like killing the waitress who was talking to Seiryu it got her even angrier that the two were laughing together like they enjoy each other's company. She try to calm down she took a deep breath she didn't wanted her temper to get the better of her again, there was no reason for her to be angry well maybe there is a reason but she didn't know why. She finally went to the two hiding any possible sings of ager in her, she didn't know why she was angry all of the sudden but she knew one thing she didn't like the woman who was talking to the mist jounin one bit.

Seiryu looked at Sakura with a smile" oh Sakura you're finally here what took you so long?"

"I guess the village is pretty big and I got lost on the way sorry about that" she said hiding the amount of anger in her gaze fell on the on the raven brown haired woman he was enjoying talking to while her inner self was pretty pissed.

**(Who the hell is this BITCH?) **

"Yeah I guess the village is big the same thing happen to me the first time I came here I got lost" Seiryu said with a silly grin he realize that Sakura has been glaring at the waitress, he thought that he was rude for not introducing Sakura to his friend" oh that's right Sakura let me introduce you to my friend Subaru-chan"

(Subaru-chan?) Sakura thought while she flinched in anger at the mention of the suffix she didn't like where this was going.

The waitress smile at the pink hair kunoichi" hello Sakura-san please to meet you so you're the kunoichi from Konoha"

"Yes I'm please to meet you too Subaru-san" she force a cordial smile.

**(I hate her) **

"Um…by the way how do you and Seiryu know each other?" Sakura ask expecting to hear that they just met.

Seiryu blink confuse he wasn't expecting Sakura to ask such a question it really came out of nowhere, Subaru on the other hand smile she didn't saw no harm in telling her" well Seiryu-kun and I know each other since we were eight he's a great friend of mine"

Sakura felt like punching her sending her to the other side of the world for two reasons, first the fact she has called him Seiryu-kun and the fact that they know each other for years. Once again she was trying to calm down not letting her temper get a hold of her, she needed prevent doing something she would love to do but she will regret it later. Why was she acting like this why did she hated Subaru so much, she doesn't look like a bad person but a kind and sweet girl she count from one to a hundred in order to calm her anger. Seiryu saw the reaction of Sakura and got worry she look like a volcano ready to erupt which it wasn't a good sign, maybe she was still feeling angry about waking up so early in the morning for the training.

"Sakura you okay?" ask a worry Seiryu.

"Huh what….I'm fine Seiryu" she smile at him and this time it was a true smile because the mist jounin was obviously worry about her.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah yeah nothings wrong with me well are we going to eat?"

"Okay then I will order your meals please enjoy your stay at the Grill Palace" Subaru said while leaving while they got seated on the table, of course ignoring some of the glares the people were giving to Seiryu.

**(Good riddance bitch) **inner Sakura said in a growl.

"So what did you order for me?" ask Sakura feeling like her usual self

"What do you think does the word ramen rings any bell to you" Seiryu said with a smirk.

She giggle with a small shade of pink appeared on her cheeks" no surprise there I guess I never realize ramen was so delicious I have been eating different brand of ramen and some of them were very good while others were very poor, but there's only one ramen which is the best in the entire ninja nations"

"Really which one is that?"

"Ichiraku's ramen it's simply the best of the best there is no ramen like it in the world"

Seiryu chuckle looks like Sakura was a maniac for ramen, they stood quiet for a couple of minutes before Sakura spoke again she needed to be careful what she was about to ask him though.

"Seiryu?"

"Yeah what is it?"

She looked a little nervous before talking"….about Subaru-san you two seem to be quite close…."

Seiryu was surprise to hear this once again that question came out of nowhere" yeah you can say that Subaru-chan she's special"

Sakura was once again in an angry mood while hiding it of course with the perfect faced she could make, while on the inside inner Sakura was hitting was smashing her head on a wall cursing and swearing a lot.

**(I really hate that bitch)**

"So she's that special to you?" she asked only this time she was holding with all her strength the urge to cry not knowing why.

He smile at Sakura much to her disappointment" yeah she's one of my precious people she's one of the few people who actually accepted me as a human being that's why she's special to me"

Hearing that Sakura dispel the thought of crying or even feeling angry now she understood why Subaru was so special to him, because she accepted for who he was and not for what he carried. She felt happy for him and here she thought that everyone in the village hated him guess she was wrong, maybe staying in the mist village wasn't going to be a bad idea after all. She smile remembering about Naruto how many people had that accepted him for being who he is and not for being the container of the Kyubi, but she knows that was possible because of the law that the third Hokage made of the adults not telling the truth to their children about the Kyubi's attack on Konoha otherwise would have turn different.

Seiryu looked at her who looked like she was deep in thought and smile" I guess you understand about that a little after all your teammate Naruto was a jinchuurikki"

Sakura nodded" yes I do….more than you can imagine" she thought about Naruto's past and all of the good things he did for the leaf village and his sacrifice to try and bring a certain traitor back just to fulfill a promise to a certain selfish pink hair teammate.

"That's good anyway Sakura there's something I want to ask you"

"Yeah what is it?"

"Earlier when Subaru-chan was here you seem…..well how can I say this….kind of….angry"

She was shocked how did he find out she has try so hard to hide every hint of anger she had for the waitress she remain calm there was no point in getting all work up" what why would I be angry?"

"I don't know you seem angry the way you were looking at Subaru-chan you were glaring daggers at her talk about if looks could kill"

Suddenly Sakura got an idea" oh that…..I'm sorry I guess I was a bit upset but it wasn't because of Subaru-san I was thinking of something else, about the past things that I'm not proud in doing"

Seiryu look pretty convince by her lie" oh really so you weren't mad at Subaru-chan that's good I mean she's a good person she would never hurt no one"

"I know she looks like a great friend" she said with a smile while her inner self was crackling her knuckles.

**(CHA I want to kill her)**

"I'm sorry Seiryu for making you think that I dislike Subaru-san I'm sure you two have already go out as a couple" she was surprise at the last part it slip from her tongue but she was dying to ask him that.

Seiryu blink in surprise" what….you think that Subaru-chan and I are a couple Sakura were only good friends nothing more I already told you that I don't have a girlfriend I don't have the time either" (and besides no woman would love a demon container)

Sakura gasp" you mean….you guys aren't dating"

"Yeah were just friends that's all"

Sakura felt like an idiot she felt so embarrassed and ashamed, why did she have to jump to conclusions that they were a couple more importantly why did it matter to her if Seiryu was interested in Subaru in being more than a friend. She felt like banging her head on the table for being so stupid why did she even thought that there was something going on between the two, she wished she didn't have to act like such a grouch thinking that she hated Subaru for being Seiryu's friend.

She gazed at the ground while Seiryu got worry" I see my bad for saying that comment I'm sorry Seiryu"

"No it's all right Sakura you don't have to apologize I'm not angry with you"

That's when Subaru returned with their dishes" here you go one bowl of fried rice with shrimp for Seiryu-kun and one bowl of miso ramen for Sakura-san" she place their plates on the table.

"Thanks Subaru-chan"

"Subaru-san I…….I feel like we weren't properly introduce I was thinking about something else and I wasn't paying attention to you so I'm sorry"

"What it's okay I guess Sakura-san" Subaru said confuse she didn't know what Sakura was talking about.

"No how about we introduce ourselves again" she smile while getting up from her seat and offering her hand" I'm Haruno Sakura a medic ninja and chunin from Konoha"

Subaru smile" Ishida Subaru I work here at the Grill Palace" she took her hand and both smiled feeling like this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship.

Seiryu was confuse the entire time he had no idea why Sakura wanted to introduce herself again, he understands if she was thinking about something else maybe she felt bad about not paying attention to her. Hesaw as they broke the handshake and smile at each other looks like they were getting along already; Sakura got seated back in her seat and took a pair of chopsticks ready to eat her ramen.

"Well I'll see you guys later enjoy the meal" Subaru said as she left the table.

They started eating their food Sakura was back to normal she was all happy no longer feeling angry because Subaru was just a friend of Seiryu and nothing more, although she didn't know why she felt so angry with her in the first place she continued to eat her ramen and enjoy the great taste. Seiryu enjoy as he eats the rice with his chopsticks he truly loves the food of this restaurant, suddenly he stop eating thinking about Genjuro he still hasn't return from his mission what could be keeping him from coming back.

Sakura stopped eating her ramen noticing Seiryu's expression along with the fact that he stop eating" what's wrong Seiryu?"

"It's nothing" he smiled at her while he got back to eat.

The pink hair kunoichi didn't believe him but she decided to continue eating and ignore it for now, although she had a good idea what was bothering him.

(He must be down about Genjuro-sama he still hasn't return from his mission)

(Sensei why haven't you come back what's going on out there?)

Archery training field

Ino was having another archery lesson as she prepare to fire an arrow with her bow which Ryo customize design for her, he watched carefully seeing her student aiming the arrow at the target sing which was very far from their position. Ino focus on the target far ahead aiming the arrow so it can hit the bulls eye, she finally fire the arrow hitting a tree next to the target she sighed she still hasn't gotten the hang of it.

"Not bad Ino at least this time you didn't killed a bird" Ryo said in humorous tone.

The bleach blond sighed" yeah but my aim is still lousy Ryo I don't think I'm cut out to be an archer"

"Don't say that I know you have the potential to become a great archer you just need to focus your aim more here I'll help you this time"

He then took a hold of her bow while touching her hand he pulled her closer making sure he help her aim the arrow, he didn't know that Ino was blushing for having him so close to her right now she didn't care if she hits or missed the target. Ryo have to be calm he was feeling the warmth of Ino's hand and her body close to his, he made a silent gulp while blushing a little he focus in helping her aim the arrow at the target rather than focusing on her body.

"That's right just aim at the target forget about everything that surrounds you and only focus on the target nothing else and when you're ready you shoot"

(I think it's going to be hard to forget about my surroundings Ryo) Ino thought while blushing as she took a quick glance at him how closed he was to her.

"Okay steady…..steady……and…..shoot"

Ino fire the arrow and this time it hit the target Ryo smiled at her" hey not bad you actually hit the target not a bulls eye bit it was still good"

"I can't believe I hit the target" she said while looking at the target.

"Yeah all you need is some practice and you'll turn into a pro like me after all I was the best in archery class"

"Oh really then I guess I'm very lucky to have you as my teacher I really need a lot of practice in archery but it's been easier to learn water element ninjutsu"

"That's right you have learn a few water jutsus I guess it depends at how good you are in chakra control and you're very good at it"

"Well not as good as Sakura she has her chakra control is perfect she was always the straight A's student at the academy, so are we going to head back now"

"Yeah I guess we should take a break and continue later come on I promise Seiryu we will meet them at the academy Sakura must be with him"

"Duh of course she's with him it's very obvious" she giggle while Ryo raised an eyebrow.

"I know Sakura is with him because he's training her but why are you giggling about that?"

The platinum blond gave a sheepish grin holding back another giggle she didn't know is she should tell him about Sakura's suppose crush on Seiryu, but this was Yamanaka Ino and well she wasn't good in keeping secrets so what the hell might as well be guilty in the crime of telling Ryo.

"Ryo I'm going to tell you a little secret but you can't tell no one especially Sakura"

"Oh a secret I can keep secrets what is it?"

Ino grin" well it's about Sakura you see she likes….Seiryu" she giggle while Ryo look stun at the revelation.

"No way…….Sakura really likes him….are you sure?" he ask in disbelief.

"Yup but she's completely unaware that she likes him very much she's in deep denial"

Ryo finally smile" I can't believe a girl will feel that way about Seiryu it's about damn time after everything he's been through he deserves happiness more than anyone, so how did you figure out?"

"Hello I'm her best friend I know her since we were little I know her better than anyone, besides she told me before coming here that she has a small crush on him but hey this is Sakura were talking about so she's completely clueless that she loves him"

Ryo chuckle"whoa who would think someone will like him that much wait till Seiryu finds out he will be quite surprise indeed" he smirk devilish.

"Now hold it right there you told me that you weren't going to say a thing about this to anyone" Ino said with a warning glare.

"And I won't tell him but when I least expected my tongue might slip and…." He didn't finish because Ino grab him by his collar.

"Listen to me Ryo you obviously don't know how angry Sakura can get and if she finds out that I tell you that she likes Seiryu she will kill us both do you hear me, me for telling you and you for telling Seiryu"

"Whoa hey okay I get it I won't tell him a thing Ino calm down, you really are scare of Sakura aren't you"

"You have no idea" the Yamanaka reply pale" a long time ago we were eating in a dango bar and I accidentally trip and I spilled green tea all over Sakura's red shirt" she gulp in terror.

"And what happened?" ask a suspense state Ryo.

"Let's just say that Sakura had to work in the hospital full time so she could pay the owner of the dango bar for the destruction of the bar"

Ryo's eyes widened in pure shock" no way she destroyed the whole bar"

"Yeah she destroy it with just one punch she was really angry after all the red shirt is her favorite"

"Holy crap now I know to never make her angry Seiryu must really be careful what he says to her, but then again Seiryu has his temper too although I doubt he would go that far (unless Fenrir posses him)"

Ino giggle" I know you see Sakura told me remember the incident that happened a few days ago at our house that she ended up chasing Seiryu for throwing cold water on her, well she told me that Seiryu pined her to a tree and he tame her temper he actually didn't give a crap how angry she was I never thought I'd see the day that someone would stand up to her like he did"

Ryo smirk" Seiryu is going to be her teacher either she's very lucky or damned for life he's very strict when it comes to training he's really going to work her out till she drops"

"That won't matter to her she has trained with Tsunade-sama before and believe she's one of the most strict teachers in Konoha, Seiryu's training will probably be a walk in the park to her compare to the training that she had to go under Tsunade-sama"

"I hope your right, so how about we go to meet up with Seiryu and Sakura at the academy"

She nodded as they left the archery training field.

Near the mist academy

Seiryu and Sakura have been walking and it has turn into a silent walk, Sakura didn't like to be quiet for so long especially when they were talking a lot when they left the restaurant and it wasn't for Seiryu to stay quiet for too long. She didn't like this silence one bit, she was worry about Seiryu and she knew the reason why he was so quiet. One minute he was talking to her as his normal self and suddenly he stop talking and became so silent, it seems Genjuro's absence has been affecting him a lot she needed to something to cheer him up. They finally reach the large building ahead which was the mist academy where future mist ninjas are born, Sakura's eyes hardened looking at the school she remembers what Zabuza said when team seven first encounter him telling them about the genin graduation test in the mist academy to kill one another.

She erase her thinking looking back at the mist jounin who was still quiet" Seiryu were here"

Seiryu only nodded he knew they standing in front of the academy they were going to wait for Ino and Ryo to arrive, they decided to take the day off from the hard training and just hang out. Sakura couldn't take it anymore this silence was killing her with boredom; if she continues to be quiet she was going to scream, she gaze at the academy building trying to find a topic for conversation.

"So this is the mist academy I heard about the genin test it's completely different from the genin test that they gave us at Konoha" she look at him and he was still quiet not paying attention to her she finally sighed in defeat" look Seiryu I know why you're so down, it's Genjuro-sama isn't it?"

Seiryu finally snap back to reality hearing this, his eyes softened" does it show that much?"

"Let's see you were so quiet too quiet I think it's kind of obvious to be worry about your teacher"

"It's not just that Sakura" he said softly while the pink hair kunoichi look back at him waiting for his explanation" sensei is more than just my teacher he's like a father to me, he was the first person who acknowledge for who I am in this hellhole of a village he took me under his wing and treated me like I was his son. I was never welcome at the orphanage the third Mizukage try to put me there but the people of the orphanage didn't wanted to take care of a demon, so I was always sleeping in the streets or whatever place I could find that was comfortable enough to stay the night"

By now Sakura have gotten closer to him paying close attention to his story she saw Seiryu gave a small smile" every time I woke I was always surrounded by food brand new and it wasn't poison, that's when I realize that somebody was giving me all of this food I was so happy there was someone in this village that actually care for me. Soon I learn that it was sensei the one who was giving me food he was on a mission by the Mizukage to take care of me but in secrecy until I was in the right age to enter the academy and became his student"

"So I'm guessing that you met Ryo at the academy?" she ask with a small smile.

"Yeah he was the only one in the academy who became my friend the rest of the students thought I was annoying and they started calling me loser and dead last, of course I show them how wrong they were when we practice our skills in the exercise program my memories in the academy were good compare to my life in the village"

Sakura stood quiet it was amazing how Seiryu is exactly like Naruto besides being a jinchurikki he was treated like an outcast in the academy, and his personality so similar to the blond knucklehead. She smile he reminded her so much of Naruto and yet he was different because he was more mature and serious when he had to, it was clear to him why she like him so much as a friend that is.

She blushed slightly wanting to continue hearing his story" so you and Ryo graduated in the academy with flying colors right?"

Seiryu became serious while he shook his head" no we failed"

"What that can't be why?" she ask worry.

"We failed the genin test Sakura, you told me that genin test here it's completely different from the one that Konoha gives"

Sakura nodded her eyes downcast" yes it was another thing that Zabuza told me and my team he said that their friends have to fight each other to the death and the last one standing was the one who passed the test that's why the village earned the name the bloody mist village" her eyes widened in terror" no Seiryu don't tell me that you….."

"Yes Ryo and I had to fight to the death along with the rest of the students I will never forget that horrible day, there was so many blood we did what were told to do as part of the test we killed all of them. I didn't wanted to kill all of them even if they have called me names I….I didn't wanted to kill them Ryo was just like me, on that day we regretted doing that massacre until it was the two of us left standing but only one could passed the test"

His hand started shaking the memory was too horrible for Seiryu to remember how he wanted to forget about it and never remember it; Sakura took his hand in a conforming way until he saw a silent tear fell from his eye.

"When it was only just the two of us to fight the chunins in charge of the test acted against the Mizukage's orders and they started attacking me, since I was tire and injure from the other fights I was helpless against them. The chunins then told Ryo to finish me off so he could passed the test they really wanted me dead just like the rest of the village, but Ryo refuse to do it he said that he wasn't going to kill me because I am his best friend and that's when things turn for the worst"

He gazed at Sakura who was horrified by the story and tears were falling from her jade eyes" they told him Sakura they told him that I was the container of Fenrir in order to motivate him and kill me, you see Ryo's parents were killed by Fenrir when it attacked the village so he had a good reason to end my life. I waited for him to kill me I was ready to give up on that day, but he still chose to spare my life because I am his best friend the chunnins weren't happy with his decision and they chose to kill me so they can finally fulfill the village a favor"

"Ryo try to stop them but he was too exhausted to go after them, that's when sensei came with a group of ANBU along with the Mizukage they arrested the chunins for breaking the rules and attempted murder on me not that it matter to them only sensei care for my well being. We failed the test because we left the academy; there was no chance in hell that we were going to fight against each other again, after that sensei took us as his students and things became better for me"

Sakura embrace him from behind sobbing" I'm sorry I'm so sorry I thought your past was horrible but this, it's inhuman I'm sorry Seiryu"

Seiryu accepted her embrace" it's all right Sakura there's no need for you to be apologize to me like I said my life became better when I became sensei's student, Ryo and I became chunins because sensei talk with the Mizukage and after a while we became jounins and finally we have our first students all the way from Konoha"

Sakura wanted to hold him forever and be his pillar of strength but she was feeling embarrassed, pretty soon her cheeks flush and sadly she let him go while drying her tears.

He smiled at her" thanks for listening to my story I know it wasn't pretty to listen to but I feel much better after telling someone about it"

"I'm glad that you told me it proves that I'm your friend right"

"Of course you understand the pain of a jinchurikki because your teammate was one and you are a true friend Sakura"

Sakura blush a little" thanks I'm glad to be your friend"

"Seiryu Sakura"

The two teens turned to see Ryo and Ino running to them" well it's about time you two got here I was wondering what took you so long" Seiryu said.

"Sorry about that but we had a good excuse" Ino said.

"Let me guess you two were making out" Sakura said with a smirk.

Her comment made the two teens blush while Seiryu chuckle in amusement.

"No it wasn't that, Seiryu we were called by Mizukage-sama he has given us a mission and it was sensei the one who requested the mission"

"What are you sure?" ask Seiryu shock.

"Yes he has ask for some reinforcements to aid him in his mission in wave country"

(Wave country?) Sakura thought she started remembering Tazuna, Tsunami and Inari (I hope nothing bad has happened to them)

"Were supposed to leave immediately" Ryo said.

"All right then let's gear up and prepare to leave" Seiryu said.

"But wait what about us?" ask Sakura.

Seiryu smirk" since you two are our students you're coming with us"

"I see then let's go Ino and prepare our gear" Sakura said.

"Right this is a good opportunity to test what we learned so far in the training"

"When you guys are done packing meet us at the village gates in ten minutes" Ryo said.

They nodded and left while Ryo took a quick glance at the academy building he grunted in disgust" this place brings back painful memories"

"I know" Seiryu replied softly.

"I hate this place" Ryo said in a growl.

"I know that too but I hate it even more come on let's go"

At the village gates (ten minutes later)

The group have gear up and prepare all of their weapons ready to leave to their destination which is wave country, Ino has prepare her new bow and her quiver of arrows at least she could train her aim while they were on the road. Sakura was very excited her first mission after her training with Tsunade, now she can show some of the results from her training with Seiryu.

"Well let's go it will take us two days to get to wave country" Seiryu said.

"I wonder why sensei called for reinforcements, there's no way he would be defeated sensei is too strong" Ryo said.

"Yeah he could take on an army of ANBU and survived that's why were running the sooner we arrived at wave the better" Seiryu said.

They nodded the village running focusing chakra on their feet to increase the speed.

"By the way Seiryu" Sakura said getting the attention of the black haired mist jounin" what kind of mission did Genjuro-sama get in wave country?"

Seiryu kept his eyes on the road ahead" it was an A rank mission, the mission was requested by the people of wave country sensei was sent to hunt down a demon that's all we know"

"So Genjuro-sama called us to help him in hunting down the demon" Ino said.

"Probably or maybe there's something more" Ryo said.

"Yeah I feel like that there's more to this that we already know" Seiryu said.

"We'll find out once we arrive at wave" Sakura said.

Seiryu nodded as he continued to run with the group (sensei would never called for reinforcements unless it was an emergency something is wrong, I hope he's all right only one way to find out)

To be continued

There another chapter done what kinds of danger will be waiting to the group when they arrive at wave country find out in the next chapter please review.

Next chapter: Peril in wave country

**Here are the results for the voting poll: **

**Should Sakura have a weapon?**

**Yes- 2 (suggestions- a katana, a scythe and dual katanas)**

**No- 1**

**Should there be lemons in future chapters?**

**Yes- 2**

**No- 1 **

**Keep voting and please vote for the poll in my profile" Should Sakura have a bloodline in this story?" **

**Farewell until next time and HAPPY HOLIDAYS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR. **


	13. Peril in Wave country

Chapter 13 Peril in Wave country

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but I wish I own Sakura and Ino (blushes while grinning like a pervert).

River near wave country (water country territory)

After a couple of days traveling they have arrived at the border of wave country, they were now on a boat heading to their destination which near the great bridge that leads to wave country. The journey was quiet unsure what will they meet once they arrived, Ino was quiet because Ryo was quiet not losing his concentration of curse she knew not to lose focus or let her guard down you never known when you will be ambush. Seiryu was one of the people who were quieter than the rest, although he was glad to finally arrive at their destination he was worry for his teacher Genjuro. He knew very well how strong he was and yet he has never called for help before, until now which he believed something serious might've happened while Genjuro was on his own mission to slay the demon the people of wave country have assigned him. However they never realized that Sakura was even quieter than Seiryu, ever since they arrive at the boat port to arrive to wave country she has been in deep thought. Coming back to wave country reminded her of her first mission with team seven, her jade eyes glared back then she was the weak and useless Sakura remembering that she didn't do a thing to help in the mission.

It was always the same she ended watching the back of her two teammates Naruto and Sasuke as they fight the big battle while she was helping guard the bridge builder Tazuna, even if her role was important to keep the bridge builder save to this very day she consider to be a weak nuisance in that mission which was their first C rank mission. She thought it was just a simple escort mission but she never expected to meet up with A rank missing nin Momochi Zabuza, of course he wasn't the only dangerous opponent but his partner Haku whom she thought he was even stronger than Zabuza with his speed skills and bloodline limit. In the end the mission was successful with sacrifice made as Haku died protecting Zabuza and he died trying to stopped Gatou's men from killing the people of wave, her eyes softened she realized that Haku and Zabuza weren't bad people. They were just ordinary ninjas who left their village and tried to survive, but in this world the life of a ninja was never easy as you're always fighting for your life and it was never an easy life to live. She sighed and tried to relax the rest of the journey on the boat, it wouldn't be long before they reach wave.

Ino gaze at her best friend worry because she hasn't said a word since they left mist, she could tell that she was worry about the mission knowing that this wasn't going to be an easy mission. She smiled as she saw the blue leaf headband that once belonged to Naruto tied around her right shoulder, Sakura told her that every time she wears the headband it's like Naruto is with her helping her fight. At least she was feeling better about Naruto's death she wasn't blaming herself more like she usually does, but deep inside she still feels guilty for his death. They continued traveling while the rider of the boat was pedaling, they could see the boat checkpoint far ahead looks like they were almost there. Suddenly Sakura felt a bad feeling like something was definitely wrong, she hated this feeling but maybe she should pay attention at her intuition it might save her life.

"There it is the boat checkpoint if you continue traveling ahead you will arrive at wave" the rider of the boat said.

Ryo nodded" looks like we have finally arrived I hope we made it in time"

"Excuse me?" asked Seiryu getting the attention of everyone while he looks at the boat rider" do you know if anything has happened at wave?" of course he wanted to know if there has been any incident involving the demon Genjuro went to kill.

"I really don't know since I'm from a village farther ahead than wave however" he paused as the group was paying attention to him, they were almost at the checkpoint" I have heard rumors from traveling merchants saying that the economy have crumble and it's not a place to make business anymore"

Sakura was in deep thought she remembers that it was the same situation when she first came with her team (did someone else like Gatou have taken control of wave?)

"We better hurry" Seiryu said.

The boat finally reached the checkpoint and they got off" well this is as far as I can take you just ahead you'll reach wave country"

"Thank you" Seiryu said as the man left on his boat.

"Let's get going Seiryu the sooner we arrive at wave the sooner we can find Genjuro-sama" Sakura said.

"Right let's go"

They started walking the port while some were a little nervous about arriving at wave, namely Yamanaka Ino she was still unsure about the part of a demon but she still pretended like she wasn't bothered. They continued walking ahead while Sakura was feeling restless by the minute, that feeling that something was awfully wrong was getting bigger with each step they take. She wasn't the only one but Seiryu and Ryo were feeling uneasy about this, whatever it was waiting for them when they arrive at wave it seems Ino was the only one who wasn't having a bad feeling. They have arrived at the entrance of the bridge that leads to wave country it was the same bridge the builder Tazuna completed, back on Sakura's C rank mission with team seven. Sakura saw the sign that was clearly saying the name of the bridge and she couldn't but smile at the name the people of wave have given, Ino along with the boys got a look while the Yamanaka was shocked at the name rather than happy like her pink haired friend.

(The Great Naruto bridge I should it know Tazuna will give it that name, after all Naruto was consider a hero by the people of wave for his courage I wish you could see this Naruto the people of wave have given you the respect you deserve when Konoha failed to acknowledge you back then) Sakura thought with a smile, of course she knew that was all in the past the villagers of Konoha have finally given respect to the blond ninja after his death thanks to Tsunade who told the truth about Naruto.

"Hey what's going on why does the bridge has Naruto's name?" asked Ino.

"The bridge is called the Great Naruto Bridge for your information Ino" Sakura said with a smirk.

The Yamanaka was shocked" no way so they actually named this bridge after Naruto"

"Yup Naruto gave the people of wave hope that's why they see him as a hero" Sakura said.

"Wait a minute Sakura you can't be talking about the same Naruto who was your teammate right?" asked Seiryu.

The pink haired kunoichi looking at his friend with a smile" yeah I told you that I was here in wave with my team when I was a genin we were protecting the bridge builder from Zabuza, the people have recognize Naruto as their hero and I guess they decided to named the new bridge after Naruto"

"Whoa that Naruto must've been amazing to have a bridge named after him" Seiryu said.

Sakura giggle while Ryo was still looking at the name of the bridge" what a great honor must be to have a bridge named after you, only a true hero will be given such honor" he suddenly imagine that the bridge was name after him (yeah the great Ryo bridge cool)

Seiryu sweat dropped" Ryo you just dreamed the bridge with your name on it didn't you?"

"Hey it's nice to dream you know besides I think the bridge with my name sounds nice, I can see it now the Great Ryo bridge"

"I think that name sounds nice too Ryo" Ino said agreeing with her crush with a slight blush on her cheeks.

Sakura rolled her eyes at her best friend trying to do whatever she can to have him in her Yamanaka pawns, she smirked slightly" Ino I think you can a find a better sentence to impress Ryo than that it was very lame"

Ryo looked at the bleach blond while she was muttering billboard brow with a small blush on her cheeks, soon she grinned evilly at her upcoming comeback" you're one to talk Sakura you should take your own advice with the special someone"

Sakura was now glaring at her giving her a warning look that says if you spill the beans I will pound you" Ino pig shut up" she muttered loud enough for her to hear.

Ino went closer to her glaring at her" I have to get my revenge on you forehead for what you did to me at that inn remember taking my clothes and leaving me naked at the hot baths call this pay back"

Sakura gritted her teeth knowing very well what she had in mind, telling Seiryu her sudden crush on him" not now Ino pig we are on a mission we can settle this later okay"

Ino crossed her arms in annoyance knowing that she was right" fine later"

Seiryu and Ryo were watching the two kunoichis arguing while glaring at each other with a sweat dropped on the back of their foreheads, they have never see friends acting like them.

"You know Seiryu I have never seen best friends act like those two, they sometimes acted like best friends then they acted like they're sisters then they acted like they were enemies I just don't get it" Ryo said.

"Sometimes friendship can be complicated I can tell that Sakura and Ino are the best of friends for a long time, maybe since they were little"

Ryo nodded as he continued to see the two kunoichi's glaring at each other before returning to normal, he chuckle seeing the sight amusing (it's like they were never arguing in the first place)

"Let's go already" Sakura said while the group nodded.

As they started running on the bridge someone was watching from the shadows far away, his eyes fell on Sakura a smile was formed on his hooded face (so she has come after all I knew staying here will eventually make her to come since she's training at mist, it's time to test her strength)

Sakura kept her gaze on the road ahead and as she got closer to the village of wave her intuition was getting worse, the feeling that something was very wrong was becoming clearer like she knew something bad has happened to the village. She started thinking about the people of wave and Tazuna, Inari and Tsunami they are just kind people that are trying to live their lives every day like any other person. The thought of something happening to them was unforgivable to Sakura, after her team helped Tazuna finishing building his bridge so the people of wave can have a better economy life and all of the sudden something unfortunate happens to all of them.

She shook her head erasing any negative thoughts from her mind (please let them be all right) she touched Naruto's headband strap on her right shoulder (Naruto give me strength)

They finally arrived at the entrance to the village and what they found was quite shocking, they were staring at the village of wave but it was completely empty. Everywhere they looked there was no sign of any villager or merchant anywhere in the streets. They started walking the streets of the village finding the scene very strange, where was everyone surely they must be someone around. Ever since the great Naruto bride was build wave was able to trade with the other countries helping their economy a lot, they have enjoyed a great economy boost as they have earned a lot of money from trading their products. However right now the village was empty, wave was an essential place for merchants to sell their goods but there were no signs of any merchants anywhere. For the group this was truly the definition of weird, expecting to see the village full of people they find it completely empty.

For Sakura it was bad or it could mean that something awful has happened (please I hope this bad feeling I had its nothing but a mere superstition)

"Okay where is everyone?" asked Ino looking around.

"Yeah this whole place looks like a ghost town" Ryo said.

"This is not normal for a village especially wave its one of the five nations biggest trade centers thanks to the bridge they build, let's be on our guard something is definitely not right here" Seiryu said.

Sakura nodded" you don't have to tell me twice" (damn looks like my intuition was right after all)

"**Stupid feeling it's annoying me" **inner Sakura grumbled.

As they continued to walked they were being followed from behind, of course as ninjas they know better when they were about to have a sneak attack. They walked a couple of streets before realizing that they were still being followed, Seiryu looked at the three giving them a gaze that it was understood as a signal to attack and they nodded in return.

"On my mark" Seiryu whispered.

Ryo took a couple of shurikens from his hostler the same with Ino, Seiryu draw a kunai from his pouch and Sakura have quickly reached for a couple of kunais from her own pouch, they took a corner on the last street still no sign of nay villager. Once they have realized that they were still being followed by someone it was only a matter of seconds before making their move, Seiryu gripped the hold on his kunai and the group was ready to attack on his word.

"NOW!!!"

They all threw their weapons at the same time hitting their mysterious follower and they gasped, the kunais and shurikens hit what it seem to be a large soldier made of rock. Obviously the weapons have no effect on it since he was of hard rock the group was still shocked at the sight of the being before them.

"What is that thing?" asked the shocked Ino.

"It looks like a rock golem but I thought they were supposed to be like giant size not regular size" Ryo said.

"If you call seven feet tall regular size" Ino said with a gulp the rock golem was taller than all four of them put together.

"Be careful golems are strong and has a high defense shurikens and kunais won't harm it, we have to use brute force on it" Seiryu said.

"Right but I want to know if this thing is the cause why the whole village is so deserted" Sakura said.

"Most likely" Seiryu said.

"Yeah it's not every day a rock golem comes to a village" Ryo said.

"Oh not it's coming straight at us" Ino said with a gasp.

The golem charged at them ready to punch them but it never came, Sakura reacted quickly and charged her fist with chakra punching the rock golem turning it to dust. The group was shocked at Sakura's strength, Ino knew that Sakura has become really strong even stronger than Tsunade but she was still shocked at the fact that she destroyed the rock golem with just one punch, and to think this used to be the same shy girl who used to cry a lot talk about a huge change. Seiryu and Ryo had their mouths wide open they are still not used to seeing Sakura's insane strength, especially Seiryu who has been training her teaching her water element ninjutsu. These were the times they were glad she was on their side Sakura dusted her hands getting rid of the dust she got for pulverizing the rock golem.

"Everyone okay" she said looking at the group.

"Yes we are thanks to you Sakura and your high reflexes" Seiryu said.

Ryo went to the pile of dust that was the remains of the golem, he picked up some of the dust tracing it with his fingers" a rock creature I never seen anything like it and this doesn't look like a jutsu"

"Of course not they aren't any earth element ninjutsu that can create actual rock type creatures which means" Seiryu said trailing off.

"Do you think that this could be the work of elemental magic?" asked Ryo.

"Elemental magic?" asked Ino.

Seiryu nodded while Sakura was staring at him giving him all her attention" sensei told us about this, basically its actual attacks base on the elements however unlike elemental ninjutsu they can be performed without the need of making hand seals"

"So whoever is behind these things he already has an advantage against us since we performed jutsus with the need of hand seals" Sakura said.

"Can they attack with magic faster than we can finish making the hand seals?" asked Ino.

"Yes they can it all depends on how fast one is in making hand seals" Seiryu said.

"Unless it was the fourth Hokage man he was faster than anything, he could performed a hundred hand seals in less than five seconds he was so cool and even if I am from mist the fourth Hokage was my hero he wasn't called the yellow flash for nothing" Ryo said with shiny eyes.

Sakura and Ino were looking at him with amusement looks in their eyes, to think someone from another village will considered the fourth Hokage as their hero when it should be the other way around. In truth the fourth Hokage has many enemies and a lot of people wanted him dead, but here was somebody from another hidden village who admire him as his hero. Sakura went to deep thought thinking about the fourth, just thinking him reminded her of Naruto his son to think he was the son of the hero who saved Konoha from the Kyubi and yet they treated him so badly. She clenched her fist she was one of them who treated him the same way, she will never forgive herself for everything she has done to Naruto until she can avenged him. Ino and Seiryu noticed her look but didn't said a word, Sakura shook her head she didn't want to think about the Uchiha traitor it will make her stressful and in a bad mood.

"So what are we going to do now?"Ryo asked.

"We have to find the villagers they must've fled when they saw that rock golem and sensei must be with them too" Seiryu said (I hope) he thought worry that nothing has happened to his teacher.

"All right then should we split up?" asked Sakura.

Ino gulped gazing at the opposite side of the street" um…guys do you think that there should be more of those rock creatures?"

"Probably why?" asked Seiryu looking at the Yamanaka's direction and gasped seeing over ten of the rock golems running towards them.

"Because they are coming here" Ino said.

"Crap run!" Seiryu said as they started running.

Sakura gazed from behind them and saw there were more rock golems after them than before (this is not going to be easy) "Seiryu what are you planning to do?"

"There's too many of them we can't fight all of them at once, we will decrease their numbers by splitting up you and Ino take another route me and Ryo we'll take another route"

"It's risky but we have no choice" Ryo said.

Sakura nodded" got it"

"Be careful you two" Seiryu said.

"We will you guys too" Sakura said.

They saw an intersection the perfect place for them to split up once they passed the intersection they took different routes. Sakura and Ino took the left side while Seiryu and Ryo took the right. Even if they were in a serious and tight situation Ino couldn't help but tease her best friend.

"Aw Sakura you didn't give Seiryu a goodbye kiss"

"Don't start with me Ino pig" the pink haired chunin said annoyed.

(It's so fun to tease her) Ino thought with a smirk.

Meanwhile Seiryu and Ryo were running reaching a sea port, they were well aware that they were still being chased by the rock golems. However things weren't so bad it seems that when they split up with Sakura and Ino the golems have also separated to have better chances in fighting them Ryo looked back at his friend with a smirk on his face deciding to tease him.

"Hey Seiryu how come you didn't gave Sakura a goodbye kiss?"

"Shut up Ryo" said an annoyed Seiryu.

Ryo smirked knowing that Sakura had a crush on Seiryu because Ino told him, of course he gave her his word that he wouldn't say anything but sometimes it was very tempting to tell him. Then again Ino told him if Sakura find out that he knows she was going to kill him, knowing her strength she was capable of doing it with just one single punch. They finally reached a wide area in the docks both unsheathed their swords ready to fight them, the rock golems rushed at them with impressive speed even if they were heavy.

"Here we go Ryo no holding back" Seiryu said.

"Right I doubt my arrows will harm their rock solid skin we'll have better luck with our swords and paper bombs"

The rock golems charge at them and both vanished and slicing through them with their swords, Ryo decapitated two golems while Seiryu killed three turning into small pieces of rock. More of them charge throwing their powerful punches but the two were faster than them killing them before they could reached them, they notice that they were close to the water and they smirked at each other like they have read their minds.

Both formed the same hand seals" WATER STYLE WATER DRAGON JUTSU"

The two water dragons hit the large numbers of rock golems destroying them, the two gazed at the remaining golems they were ready to fight them.

"So far so good" Ryo said.

"Let's just hope Sakura and Ino are doing all right" Seiryu said but deep inside he knew they were going to be fine.

In another place in the village Sakura and Ino were still running from the rock golems, thanks to Seiryu's plan of splitting up the golems have reduce in numbers giving them a good chance to win against them. Ino was first as she took her bow and arrows, she was going to test her archery skills thanks to Ryo she shot the arrow hitting the solid skin of the golem but it didn't gave a scratch on its skin.

"The arrows doesn't seems to harm them"

"You'll have to use any paper bombs and explosives kunais at your disposal" Sakura said.

"What about you?"

The pink haired chunin raised an eyebrow" what do you think?" she clenched her fists.

"Right I forgot about your inhuman strength" Ino said with a smirk.

"Hey don't say that" she grunted finding it insulting although it was true she was trained by Tsunade whose strength was considered quite inhuman.

Sakura charged her chakra through her arms and legs and started using her taijutsu punching and kicking them, with each hit the rock golems they shatter to little pieces or rock. Ino took the opportunity to use some of the jutsus Ryo taught her and taking the knowledge that the numbers were against her, she saw that the village was surrounded by water giving her the edge she needed.

She formed the necessary hand seals" WATER STYLE WATER CLONE JUTSU"

From the water came four Ino water clones they took one explosive kunais throwing at a couple of golems destroying them in the process, at the same time Sakura has taken Ino's strategy and used her shadow clones to take out more golems. Even if the rock golems were fast for their weight both kunoishis were faster than they, the fight continued for a couple of minutes until they were all defeated once they were beaten the kunoichis released their clones vanishing while Ino's turned back into water.

"Looks like they never stood a chance right Sakura.....huh Sakura what's wrong?" she said seeing that the pink haired kunoichi was staring at the ground of the small pieces of rock that remains of the rock golems.

"I don't know Ino I have a bad feeling, something is not right"

"What are you talking about we defeated them"

Sakura continued to stare at the ground while from the distance of the village the hooded figure was watching his eyes never leaving Sakura's (you got that right my child it's not over yet)

Suddenly the two kunoichi gasped as they saw the pieces of rock lifting from the ground, slowly they formed together and in a matter of seconds the rock golems were hold once again. Ino was too shocked to say anything while Sakura just sighed at the sight.

"I should it know it was too good to be true somehow I had a feeling that something like this would happen"

"What do you mean?" asked the Yamanaka.

Sakura didn't answered her instead she charged at the first rock golem nearby crushing to pieces but it went back together like nothing happened, even if Ino has already seen it she was still shocked at the outcome.

Sakura got near her" that's what I'm talking about the rock creatures can rebuild themselves again no matter how many times we destroy them"

"Then it's hopeless to fight them if they will keep putting themselves back together, I bet Seiryu and Ryo are having the same problem too" Ino said.

"Right there's no point in fighting them let's find Seiryu and Ryo"

Ino nodded following Sakura as they left while the rock golems were chasing them, Ino looked back seeing that they were being followed" Sakura what are we going to do now?"

"We'll find Seiryu and Ryo and we'll do what he suggested we'll search for the villagers and Genjuro-sama, we haven't seen any dead bodies yet thankfully they must've escape safely from the rock creatures.

"Right then what about the rock creatures we can't stop them" Ino said as they continued to run from the golems.

"We'll have to hope that Seiryu or Ryo knows how to stop them for good"

With Seiryu and Ryo

Another golem was chopped down by Seiryu sword while Ryo have decapitated another one, they have been fighting the rock golems for a whole hour and they still couldn't decrease their numbers. Each rock creature was brought to pieces, although it was getting annoying that they destroyed them and more of them show up.

Ryo panted" you know Seiryu I'm beginning to wonder why these things will keep on coming"

Seiryu sweat dropped at his comment seeing that the golems were rebuilding themselves again" really maybe they have the ability to pulled themselves back together"

"Yeah that's what I was going to say" the mist jounin said with a slight grin.

Seiryu sighed (damn these things, no doubt about it that this is earth magic which means that whoever is responsible for summoning them he must be strong, for them to have the speed to attack and the regenerating abilities that is)

Ryo saw the golems fully put together and they were ready to attack" um….Seiryu I'm open for any ideas or suggestions"

Seiryu sheathed his sword" we have no choice it's pointless to keep fighting them, let's regroup with Sakura and Ino then we'll continued to search for the villagers and sensei"

Ryo nodded as they left the rock golems however they were now following them not letting them get away" do you have any ideas on how to beat those things without getting back together?"

The black haired teen shook his head in disappointment" none whatsoever but I believe sensei might know a way that's why we have to find him"

"Right then we'll find Sakura and Ino and try to lose the creatures" Ryo said while looking back at the group of rock golems chasing them" I hope we lose them"

BAM

The two teens gasped hearing the loud noise that sounded not too far from their location they took a turn at the docks increasing their speed.

"What was that, it sounded like an explosion" Ryo said.

Seiryu smirked a little" I think I know come on Ryo"

It took them a couple of minutes to head to the location where the noise was heard and once they got there they were quite shocked, the whole place in front of them was a huge crater and it was surrounded by tiny pieces of rock that belongs to the golems. They saw Sakura who was panting while dusting her gloved hands, next to her was Ino who had her eyes widened at the sheer strength her best friend possess it also help her realized that she was a real bad ass in fighting.

(Whoa I better not try to make her upset or I will find myself in a crater too) she gulped at the thought.

"I should it know it was you Sakura, you're very noisy when you're fighting" Seiryu said with a smirk.

The pink haired chunin just smirked back at his comment knowing he was right" I have to do it, I realized if these things can pulled themselves together again every time they get crushed then I thought that crushing them into the smallest o pieces will take them longer than usual to pulled themselves together"

"That is a good observation and effective too" he said seeing the small pieces of rock trying to put themselves together but it wasn't faster than they do regularly.

"Let's get out of here there's more of them following us" Ryo said.

They started running while making sure that the other golems didn't find them, Sakura gaze at Seiryu" do you know how to stop them for good?"

"No but I bet sensei knows let's lose the rock creatures and continued searching for the villagers, I'm sure that sensei must be with them"

"Yes that makes sense these things must've attacked wave making the villagers to escape, we will have to find if they have some kind of shelter to hide from invaders" Sakura said knowing very well that wave doesn't have any ninjas and the village militia is not strong enough to take on enemy ninjas from other villages, much less magical earth creatures that can move faster than they weight.

They continued running trying to leave the docks little did they know that they were being watched. From one of the rooftops a stranger appeared wearing a black hooded uniform (AN: like the ones the members of organization 13 wears from Kingdom Hearts 2), he has watched everything including Sakura's performance against the rock golems.

(Impressive let's see if you can stop this) suddenly the stranger's right hand glowed orange releasing a strange energy.

As the group took another corner they were met by a large group of rock golems, just before any of them whined or cursed the rock creatures have merge together in an orange light. The group gasped at the sight before them now they were staring at a giant rock golem ten times bigger than the size of the regular one, the only they could do is to watched in shock as the rock creature made a loud growl.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me" Ino said.

"Whoa looks like they have merged into a super size king golem" Ryo said.

"And I bet it will be the same result by destroying it just like the regular ones" Sakura said knowing that they couldn't destroyed for good.

"Good luck Sakura that thing is huge" Ino said.

"Damn we don't have time for this" Seiryu said.

(We have to do something and fast) Sakura thought.

"LOOK OUT!!!" shouted Seiryu seeing the giant golem throwing at punch at them.

They dodged it while the punch caused a large crater in the ground they were amazed at the strength the rock creature possess, completely different from the regular size golems.

"Looks like he's stronger and faster than the regular ones" Ryo said.

"It must be when they merged together they must've added all of their strength and speed" Sakura said.

"Great as if things couldn't possible get any worse" Ino said.

"Don't say that Ino" Sakura said.

The giant golem was about to throw another punch when suddenly his left arm was cut, their eyes widened when his other arm was cut off too eventually the giant golem was cut down to pieces. They saw the one responsible for the destruction of the creature, Seiryu and Ryo smiled seeing their teacher Genjuro.

"Sensei" Seiryu said.

"Genjuro-sama" Sakura said.

"I'm glad to see that you all made it here I knew I could count on you" Genjuro said smiling at his students.

"Are you all right sensei?" asked Ryo.

"No time for that let's leave this place before he regenerates" he said looking at the pieces of the giant golem outing themselves together.

They left running leaving the rock creature putting himself together, the hooded stranger appeared beside the giant golem. With a wave from his right hand the giant golem vanished, he kept his gaze on the path where the group left" it seems playtime is over for now, the next time we will meet face to face Haruno Sakura"

Minutes later the group has left the village, Genjuro looked at the empty village before continuing running on the road ahead.

"Sensei what have you've been doing all this time?" asked Seiryu.

"Yeah we thought something might have happened to you since you have never called for back up before" Ryo said.

"I apologize for worrying you but I needed all of you here especially you Sakura, it's been a while you certainly have grown since the last time I saw you" he smiled gazing at the pink haired kunoichi.

"It's good to see that you're safe Genjuro-sama" Sakura said.

"Oh so Ino is with you too I'm glad I hope you're familiar with medical ninjutsu" Genjuro said.

The bleach blond nodded" yes I am familiar with medical ninjutsu but I'm not as good as Sakura" she whisper the last part loud enough for Sakura to hear, she smirked realizing that she has admitted that she was better than her at something looks like they will still some rivalry in them after all these times.

"Why do you need Sakura and Ino?" asked Seiryu.

"I guess it will be best if I tell you from the beginning" Genjuro said as they continued to run" the people of wave were attacked by a demon Hydra to be exact"

"Hydra?" asked Sakura.

"It's a sea serpent an A rank demon and a dangerous one too, the people of the village were attacked by it destroying some of their precious cargo into the sea"

"Cargo, we did saw a couple of cargo ships destroyed when we were running through the docks" Ino said.

Genjuro nodded" the people of wave sent a request for a mission to mist and I accept it to eliminate Hydra, however things went a little complicated when I arrived the villagers were escaping from the attack. However they were not being attacked by Hydra but…."

"They were attacked by the rock creatures" Sakura finished for him while Genjuro nodded" do you know about them Genjuro-sama?"

"About the rock creatures, I heard rumors about them they are the work of elemental magic different from elemental ninjutsu the one who summoned them must be a strong magic user to cast such creatures, they were strong and they were fast for their weight I can say this much were not dealing with any regular spell caster"

"Could the rock creatures and the sea serpent be somehow connected?" asked Ino.

Everyone turned to Genjuro who only shook his head" I hardly doubt it Hydra and the rock creatures are two separate things, Hydra is a wild demon and it's impossible to tame or control but the rock creatures they were definitely under the control of someone whoever this guys is he has great power. I want to know what they were after"

"What do you mean sensei?" asked Ryo.

"The rock creatures were attacking the villagers but once they escape the village they stood still without moving from their spot, it's like they were waiting for someone to come to the village"

"They were waiting for us?" asked Seiryu.

"I don't know but this gives more reason that they were being controlled by someone, as for the villagers they are taking shelter in a cave in a forest not too far from our position we'll be heading there" Genjuro said.

"Are they any wounded among the people?" asked Sakura.

"Yes they are some who needs medical help that's why I wanted you to come here Sakura, I have managed to administer first aid but I'm no medic ninja they need the proper assistance"

"Right me and Ino will treat them as soon as we arrive" Sakura said while Ino nodded.

"I'm counting on you two, as for Hydra I have located its location in a lake a few miles from wave Seiryu you'll be accompanying me to the lake once the villagers have been treated"

"Right sensei"

They finally enter a forest which Sakura recognize, she smiled at the sight of the forest it was the same forest where she learned the walking tree exercise with the rest of her team. Those were one of the memories she has treasured as a member of team seven, when they were still a team with a strong bond when Naruto was still alive and when the traitor was still good or before he went power crazy and a future murder. They have finally reached the cave as soon as they entered they saw the villagers of wave, Sakura notice that some of the people were wounded with slight injuries others were in needed of immediate medical attention.

"Ino attend the people with small wounds I will handle the severely injure"

"Right"

Sakura formed a cross hand seal" SHADOW CLONE JUTSU"

Four Sakura clones appeared while Genjuro was impressed at her quick way of thinking.

(Using the shadow clone jutsu to healed the wounded very clever looks like Tsunade-sama has trained Sakura well)

"Everyone split up and attend all the people that you can heal" the real Sakura said.

"Right" the clones said in unison as they split up.

While the clones were doing their job Sakura spotted a familiar young boy who seems to be eleven years old, she smiled she recognize Tsunami's son Inari he was on the verge of tears. When she went to him she gasped seeing Tazuna who was bleeding from a wound, next to him was his daughter Tsunami who was in tears just like her son.

"Everything is all right the medics have arrived" Genjuro said.

Tsunami and Inari looked to see Sakura smiling at them" hey Tsunami Inari how are you all doing?"

Both of them smiled seeing one of their friends who was Naruto's teammate.

"Sakura is that you?" asked Inari.

"Yes it's me Inari don't worry Tazuna we'll be fine"

"Please Sakura save him he's bleeding a lot" Tsunami cried.

Sakura nodded and got to work on Tazuna as she began to heal his wounds with her green chakra, Genjuro Ryo and Seiryu were watching as Sakura and her clones were healing the wounded along with Ino. It only took them thirty minutes for them to treat all of the wounded, Ino finished since there wasn't many people with lightly injuries and Sakura was also done she dispelled her clones. Everyone was watching with amazement in their eyes Genjuro was impressed with Sakura's medical skills Ryo just whistled at the sight and Seiryu was gazing at her with admiration reflected in his emerald eyes, he was amaze by her talents and her strength with her kindness and self determination she was truly a woman worthy of the name kunoichi. Sakura saw the smiles of Inari and Tsunami seeing that Tazuna was going to be all right, she was happy to see them like this it was a whole lot better than seeing them crying. She remembers how sad they were when they heard that Naruto was dead, to have the one person who gave them courage and hope to their village dead it was truly a painful blow to the people of wave. And to think he was killed by someone who was considered as his best friend, the thought made her so angry and disgusted.

Ino went to her" everyone has been healed it's a good thing we made it in time otherwise I don't think they would've been lucky"

"Yeah you did great Ino"

The Yamanaka crossed her arms" don't flatter me forehead you're the one that did all the work, you're the big medic"

"Come on Ino pig don't get jealous next time I will give you the spotlight"

"I'm not jealous I just feel like I did little"

"Even the smallest task has a big meaning no matter what is the situation" Genjuro said while gazing at the people" Sakura will they be all right?"

"Yes they'll be fine Tazuna will need some rest to recuperate so don't worry Tsunami and Inari"

"Yes thank you very much" Tsunami said.

"Thank you Sakura" Inari said.

"I guess now that the people have been healed sensei and Seiryu will head out to the river where Hydra is right?" Ryo said.

"Right Ryo I need you to stay her with Sakura and Ino to watched over the people just in case if those rock creatures appeared again"

"Got it sensei"

"Well we better get going let's go Seiryu"

"Right"

"Wait Seiryu" Sakura said smiling at him" be careful you too Genjuro-sama"

"We'll be fine Sakura" Seiryu said with a smile.

Genjuro nodded and they left the cave, Ino got neared her with a smirk" you forgot to give Seiryu a goodbye kiss"

"Shut it Ino pig" Sakura said annoyed with a slight blush on her cheeks while Ino and Ryo were smirking at the scene.

To be continued

Looks like they are some mysteries to be solve here like who is the hooded stranger and what does he want with Sakura only time will tell. Please review and see you next time farewell.

Next chapter: The sea serpent vs. the wolf

**Here are the results on the polls: **

**Should Sakura have a weapon?**

**Yes-3**

**No-1**

**Should there be lemons in future chapters?**

**Yes-3**

**No-1**

**The bloodline poll won so Sakura will have a bloodline limit which I have forgotten the suggestions that the people have given me, sorry but I have been focusing on my other stories sorry that I have forgotten. However I remember one bloodline suggested by Kamasimon here it is.**

**Hayasa (it means speed in Japanese)- basically Sakura can move faster than any human or thing in the world not just her body movements are super fast but her brain patterns are fast too so in other words she can think faster than the average human, to put it simple it's a perfected version of the fourth Hokage's flying thunder god technique. **

**Please I need more suggestions for a bloodline limit it will make it easier for me if you just send me a review with your answer. I also need suggestions about a weapon for her I was thinking a short sword, but I really want your opinion on this send me a review with your answer. Thank you and see you on the next chapter of the story. **


	14. The sea serpent vs the wolf

Chapter 14 The sea serpent vs. the wolf

Disclaimer: I don't feel like owning Naruto thank you very much.

**Bold letter means Fenrir speaking or inner Sakura.**

(Cavern forest region Wave country water country territory)

Sakura was watching over the people of wave along with Ino and Ryo, it has been three hours since Genjuro and Seiryu left to find the demon that was terrorizing the people the sea serpent known as Hydra. According to what Genjuro told her Hydra was an A rank demon in the demon hunters bingo book which was considered to be very dangerous, Genjuro has told her about Hydra's powers to unleash powerful waves of water enough to create a tidal wave and destroy an entire village. She was concerned for both Genjuro and Seiryu to fight the sea serpent on their own she didn't have any doubts that they were going to be all right Genjuro was strong and the same with Seiryu. She started thinking about the black haired jounin sure he has become a close friend of hers, maybe like her closest friend ever like Ino. She has never felt so happy whenever she was with Seiryu it was like he was part of her she couldn't even stand being away from him she needed him.

Ever since she met Seiryu she has sworn to always protect those close to her no matter what, she has already lost one precious friend she wasn't going to lose another friend. Without showing she has grown overprotective of the black haired teen he was very important to her, not that she was thinking that he was Naruto's replacement but a replacement to the empty piece in her heart that was destroyed when Naruto was murdered by their teammate and traitor. When she was next to him she felt like all her troubles vanishing making her relax, she has also felt some strange unknown feelings towards him feelings that she didn't quite understood herself. Maybe it had to do with the fact that she felt attractive to him, the way she feels for Seiryu was completely different to what she used to feel for the Uchiha traitor it was a whole new thing for her and she wasn't afraid to figure out what it was. She sighed as she continued to gaze at the people of wave mainly to Tsunami, Tazuna and Inari, Ryo and Ino were helping the people taking the food from the crates they have stored before leaving their village because of rock golems attack.

That was another thing that had her worry her were the rock golems and the sea serpent were connected somehow in all of this, to her it was more of a coincidence that the rock creatures attacked wave after Hydra left. She rub her forehead she was thinking too much, she needed to relax or she was going to go crazy from thinking too much of course the person who helped her relaxed wasn't here right now. She didn't notice Ino getting next to her looking concern knowing why she was looking so gloom.

"Relax Sakura your boyfriend Seiryu will be all right he's with Genjuro-sama after all"

"I know.." she replied softly before her face flushed red looking at the bleach blond irritated" Ino pig he is not my boyfriend he's my friend"

"Well not yet though" she smirked as the pink haired kunoichi crossed her arms in annoyance.

"Why is it do you always have to annoyed me so much?"

Ino giggle" because you're my best friend and it's my job to annoy you a lot"

Sakura frowned" yeah well don't do it so frequently because if you do I will find myself a new best friend" she finished with a smirk.

"You wouldn't do that" the bleach blond said not believing her but she was worry.

"Yes I would"

"No you wouldn't"

"Yes I would"

They both childishly stuck their tongues at each other before they started laughing.

"Feeling better forehead?"

"Yeah I am now pig I never knew that annoying each other will help me with my concern over Seiryu thanks Ino"

"I'm glad I was able to help you forehead but I knew you were worry about Seiryu" she grinned evilly.

Sakura gasped realizing her mistake before her whole flushed again" um….I….Ino I wasn't thinking about him I…."

"Ha too late forehead you already spilled the beans looks like it's another victory for me"

Sakura growled before turning her back to her face still blushing from embarrassment" I hate you"

"Yeah yeah you just hate when I find a way to make you say the truth and to think I don't need my family jutsu to read your mind to find out what you're thinking"

"Whatever" she reply in annoyance.

Ino giggle" don't be such sore loser I think it's nice to have someone close to think about, you deserve to be happy forehead"

"Can we change the topic please?" the pink haired chunin said annoyed.

"Sure thing what do you want to talk about?" asked the blond coolly.

Sakura grinned evilly wanting to have revenge on the bleach blond" let's talk about Ryo?"

Ino gasped a little looking back at the cavern where they villagers were making sure Ryo wasn't closely that he didn't heard their conversation" why do you want to talk about him?"

"**Call it payback Ino pig" **inner Sakura said with grin.

"Okay fine how about we talked about that I'm going to tell Ryo that you like him a lot how's that?"

Ino's visible eye started flinching in annoyance" you wouldn't"

"Oh I would all right" she smirked.

"Sakura I swear if you say anything to Ryo I…"

"Say what to me?"

Ino gasped turning around she saw Ryo giving her a big smile" Ino is there something you want to ask me?"

Ino blushed while Sakura smirked" actually Ryo there's something I want to tell you"

Ryo was waiting for her to tell him and Ino was giving her pink haired friend a warning glare, there was going to be hell to pay if she tells him of the Yamanaka's crush on him.

"What is it?" asked Ryo.

"I was going to tell you that I'm going to follow Seiryu and Genjuro-sama to the river where Hydra is"

"What?" asked Ryo.

"What?" asked the shocked Ino that she didn't tell the truth to the jounin.

"What do you mean you're going sensei said to stay here with us to keep an eye on the people of wave just in case those rock creatures appear again and they decided to come here"

"I know but I'm worried for them I can't stay here while they're going to face off against that thing"

"Sakura they'll be fine sensei is no push over and Seiryu too, believe in them I promise you that they will be all right" Ryo said.

"Yeah Sakura they aren't ordinary ninjas so there's nothing to be worry about" Ino said.

(Yeah you can say that again) Ryo thought knowing how strong Genjuro and Seiryu were.

"That might be true but I can't stay here, I'm a medic ninja and if they get injure it is my top priority to treat their wounds"

(Sensei and Seiryu get hurt that was unlikely) Ryo thought.

(I guess that's a good excuse to hide the real reason why she wants to go) Ino thought with a smirk.

"You two stay here and watch over everyone" Sakura said as she left the cavern.

Ryo sighed" sensei won't be happen when he sees Sakura he doesn't like it when they break the rules"

"I know Sakura too well and she'll be fine, plus Seiryu's training will help her get through this" Ino said.

"Let's hope they get back before dark"

Ryo decided to get seated in the ground and soon Ino followed, she did it in a shy manner hoping that the young jounin didn't mind having so close next to him, yet he didn't said a word but gave her a small smile that made her heart skipped a beat. They stood quiet watching over the people for a while, Ino gazed at the silver haired jounin and she felt butterflies' flying in her stomach it's been a long time since she has felt like this. During the times she's been training under Ryo their relationship was simply professional, she always took the training seriously and so does Ryo but sometimes the urge to blush and giggle always escape her mind. There were times she wanted to squeal like fan girl like she used to do when she was near a certain Uchiha traitor, but now that she was sixteen it was a little different now. She wanted to be with Ryo forever the more she has gotten to know him better, the more she felt attracted to him and she knew it very well that the feelings she had for the mist jounin were of true love.

She went back to looked at the villagers while Ryo has taken his time to gaze at her there was no way he was going to mind having a beautiful girl like Ino next to him very close. To Ryo Ino was the most gorgeous girl he has ever lay eyes on, he long blond hair was unique making a portion of her hair cover her left eye it made her look more womanly and lovely. She was a world of wonder, there were times he wonder how someone so beautiful could actually be single maybe she wasn't lucky with meeting a decent guy. He was going to make sure he was that guy to make her happy and treat her like a true woman and worthy kunoichi to be his girlfriend, the last part made him blushed and smiled it will be the best if he could have the heart of the Yamanaka. The urge to put his arm around her like he was her boyfriend was quite tempting, he decided to focus on their mission than daydreaming maybe when this was all over he could ask her out.

"I'm glad the villagers brought enough food to last for days." Ino said gazing at the villagers.

"Yeah they were lucky enough to find the food quickly when they were running away from Hydra."

"About that Ryo?" asked the bleach blond looking at him" I've been wanted to ask you, this creature Hydra is it really that strong?"

Ryo gave a thoughtful look before answering the Yamanaka" sensei said it was an A rank demon so it's that strong, I remember he told me and Seiryu about it back when he was training us he said that it was strong enough to create tidal waves, that although he was big and large he was very quick for a demon his size. Hydra usually uses water attacks so the best strategy is to use ice to counter his attacks, freezing it can give the edge to sensei to defeat it."

Ino nodded understanding everything he told her" so its that strong and dangerous it only makes me worry more for them."

"They'll be fine you don't know sensei and Seiryu like I do however there is one thing that made me wonder about Hydra. Sensei said that Hydra is supposed to be the pet of the water spirit Undine, according to legends Undine was the water sprite that created this land, blessing it with lots of water and thus earning the name of the water country. But anyway the whole Hydra being Undine's pet is a legend nobody knows if it's true."

"That's very interesting I never knew of such legend, I wonder if it's the same with the rest of the elemental countries."

"I don't know about that but maybe it could be true, each country has its own legends and tales." Ryo said with a smile while the bleach blond nodded smiling with him.

As they continued to watch over the people of wave Ino couldn't help but feel worry about the others that went after the legendary sea serpent, namely her best friend.

(Sakura I hope you're okay)

(River a few miles away from wave country water country territory)

Genjuro and Seiryu have arrived at the river where the sea serpent Hydra is residing, the journey wasn't long and they have prepared to take on the mighty beast. Seiryu gazed at the river never leaving its sight, the sea serpent was obviously hiding under the water luring it out won't be easy. He has heard from Genjuro about Hydra how strong it was, the power to create tidal waves was unique it was truly a formidable creature of immense strength. He wasn't scare but he kept calm this wasn't the first time he has face an inhuman entity before, he was a jounin and a very strong one too and even if he wasn't accepted by the villager of mist he was accepted by his teacher and best friend. He gazed at Genjuro who has unsheathed his sword which was one of seven legendary swords of the hidden mist Mishiro which is a sword that can cut through any metal, he was ready to fight the sea serpent and he was waiting for his orders.

"What are we going to do sensei?"

"Since Hydra is deep under water we have to take the chance and lure it out of the water"

"Right I'm always ready"

"Let me warn you Hydra is no push over, just be careful not to get hit by its attacks"

"I know but I was taught by the best so everything is all right" he smirked.

Genjuro let a chuckle" all right I'm going to freeze the lake although I'm expecting Hydra will break free from the ice, it's going to take more than that to defeat it as soon as it emerges from the water you attack it remember don't show mercy because Hydra won't show it either"

Seiryu only nodded as Genjuro went to the lake standing on the water, he nodded to his student and he did the same thing he made quick hand seals" ICE RELEASE ICE BARRIER!!!"

Slowly the entire river was frozen solid, Seiryu got ready waiting for the sea serpent to emerge he wasn't going to let his guard down. They stood waiting for over five minutes but nothing happened, they stood standing waiting for the sea serpent to break free from the ice but still nothing happened. Seiryu remained in attack position the same with Genjuro, was the sea serpent playing with them and was well aware of their presence and wanted to ambush them in surprise.

Seiryu looked back at his teacher with a sweat dropped on the back of his head" um…sensei maybe we got the wrong river."

Genjuro sweat dropped at his comment" no this is the right river I doubt that it's frozen Hydra is much stronger than this."

"Ambush?" asked Seiryu.

"Probably Seiryu get ready for anything, Hydra might know that were here."

"Right"

Without warning the a loud crack was heard, a part of the frozen lake has been destroyed and came a long beast with greenish skin and clear eyes. The sea serpent charged at the shocked Seiryu and open it large mouth eating him alive. Genjuro growled as he charged with his sword swinging a powerful slash injuring Hydra on the backside, the sea serpent growl in pain before it made a swing of its tail but the mist jounin dodged it getting on the back of the beast. He plunge his sword into the hard skin of the sea serpent as it made a painful cry, Hydra started shaking his opponent until Genjuro lost his grip on it falling to the frozen river. Hydra made a loud shriek destroying the entire ice freeing the river from its frozen prison Genjuro saw that Hydra was preparing to fire an attack.

It shot a powerful burst of water at which he dodge with his speed, he quickly made hand seals creating a couple of water clones they charged at it with their swords. Genjuro slashed through the sea serpent at high speed, Hydra was crying out in pain as it was injure from the various sword attacks. Genjuro charged again but he stopped as he saw Hydra making another attack, its whole body was now being protected by a water barrier. Genjuro and his water clones made hand seals they all release a water dragon jutsu but the dragons were destroyed as soon as they hit the aquatic barrier, the mist jounin notice that the barrier was still around Hydra protecting it from harm.

(This attack is more of a perfected version of the water wall jutsu, the jutsu can last for a couple of minutes but this technique it seems Hydra can keep it until it feels like it dispelling it killing it will be tougher than I thought and Seiryu I hope he's all right)

Seiryu found himself in a dark room wherever he was he knew he was no longer in the river with Genjuro, and then he remembered what happened Hydra caught him by surprise by escaping from the frozen river and swallowing him. He sighed he was now inside the belly of the sea serpent, there was no way he could contact his teacher while he was here.

(Looks like I'm trap here, I have to find a way to leave this place no way I'm becoming sea serpent food)

He unsheathed his sword and started slashing the stomach which he heard Hydra cried in pain, he continued his assault until he saw that the stomach was getting full of water. He tried to get away before realizing that it wasn't water that was overflowing the place, his eyes widened as a small part of his uniform melted as soon as it make contact with the liquid.

(Not good looks like Hydra is ready to digest its food I better get out of her and fast, before I left from the other entrance)

Back outside Genjuro continued his assault on Hydra, while the sea serpent was using water water wave attack his water clones used different jutsus. One used water shark while another used water dragon and another used water missile, the results were that the sea serpent was not being harmed at all it was still pretty strong and fighting back. Hydra shot another wave of water and managed to hit all of the water clones, Genjuro dodge the attack and took his distance away from the sea serpent. He charged again seeing that it was going to submerge in the water but Hydra countered using its tail, he charged again slashing the sides of the sea serpent. Hydra made a loud cry, Genjuro charged again but Hydra used its water barrier attack preventing him from going any further. He growled as Hydra was still using the water barrier to protect itself from any incoming attack, things have somehow become complicated he knew Hydra was strong but not this strong.

(It seems I'm going to have some trouble to defeat Hydra it can still stand even after getting from all my attacks, Seiryu is still inside the it I don't know how long he can hold on maybe I should've brought everyone else)

He tightened the hold on his sword seeing the sea serpent releasing its water barrier, and before Genjuro attacked Hydra.

"HELL YEAH!!!"

Hydra was hit by a powerful kick in the face that belonged to Sakura whom she has summoned four shadow clones ready to fight the mighty sea serpent, Genjuro was caught in surprise by the pink haired chunin's surprise entrance.

"Sakura why are you here I thought I told you to stay behind with Ryo and Ino." his voice sounded a little upset he doesn't like it when people disobey his orders.

"I'm sorry for disobeying you Genjuro-sama but I couldn't stay behind while you and Seiryu fought this thing, I also came here because you need me to treat your wounds in case you two get injure"

(That is a good excuse) Genjuro thought amuse" well you came at a nice timing Hydra is stronger thant I thought it's going to be tough to stop it"

Sakura blinked finally realizing that there was someone missing" Genjuro-sama where's Seiryu?"

Genjuro sighed" he got swallowed by Hydra I don't know if he's all right in there."

Sakura gasped getting worry for Seiryu she started thinking about him, she glared at the sea serpent with an intent to kill" right then all I have to do is to make that thing to spit him out."

"Wait Sakura Hydra is not to be underestimated." the mist jounin warned but it was too late and Sakura charged at the sea serpent.

Sakura was no longer listening to Genjuro the only thing she was focusing is the sea serpent because it has swallowed Seiryu, she was only thinking about her new friend she was very worry about him. She charged at Hydra creating more shadow clones, she managed to catch Hydra off guard as the clones charged their chakra in their fists punching the mighty sea serpent. The real Sakura started charging an attack on her right hand, soon a familiar spiral sphere of chakra was formed, Genjuro's eyes widened recognizing the technique.

(It can't be that jutsu….that's Minato's)

Sakura plunge the sphere in Hydra's face" RASENGAN!!!"

The sea serpent was send back to the water it looked like it was dead until it got back up releasing a powerful shriek, Sakura covered her ears while Genjuro went to her. He gasped as Hydra created a tidal wave they were caught in the powerful wave sending them back to the shore. Genjuro checked on Sakura who was coughing from having the water entering her lungs, things got more complicated as he saw the sea serpent ready to fire another attack.

(This is not good I better do something and fast, Seiryu I hope he's all right)

(Back at Hydra's stomach)

Seiryu was now surrounded by the acid he was going to be covered any second now, he couldn't believe that his life was going to end he never accomplished any of his dreams. He started thinking about his teacher, Ryo and Sakura, he thought about the pink haired kunoichi she has become someone close to him. It made him upset that he wasn't going to see her again, he really wanted to help her in her revenge and now he was never going to have the chance. Suddenly he was no longer inside of the stomach of the sea serpent he was in a familiar place. He looked around seeing he was now standing in a frozen cage with a tag that says "seal", he saw that a pair of yellow eyes were gazing at him the being was also surrounded by white chakra.

Seiryu glared at the being behind the frozen cage" what do you want Fenrir?"

Fenrir kept his gaze on his container**" you need me human, if you don't escape you will die and I will die with you."**

"No I don't need your help I can find a way to get out of here using my own strength."

"**Stop feeling proud you can't get out of here you need my power."**

"No I don't I won't rely on you." Seiryu sneered.

"**You don't have a choice."**

Fenrir release his chakra towards Seiryu filling covering his whole body.

(Back outside)

Genjuro and Sakura were shocked seeing Hydra preparing to fire another water attack before it stopped in its tracks, they heard a loud howling coming from inside of the sea serpent. They gasped in shocked seeing Hydra was frozen in a large ice cube, before they even wondered what happened to the sea serpent the ice cube exploded into a million pieces. They couldn't believe what they just witnessed Hydra has been destroyed being frozen and shatter into dozens of pieces, however they saw the source of its destruction by the one and only Seiryu. Sakura got happy seeing that he was all right but stopped in her tracks as soon as she gazed at him, Seiryu was covered by a white energy it looked like it was chakra cloak taking the form of a wolf with a tail and his facial features have change. He had fangs and his eyes have change color from emerald green to bright yellow, Sakura was horrified at the evil power emitting from her friend.

Was this really Seiryu the same person who has become close to her and precious, the person who filled the hole in her heart because of Naruto's death because it was her fault she lost him, Genjuro on the other hand was not shocked but he was still staring at his student with a sharp look like he was a bit scare.

(No Seiryu Fenrir has taken over him again, I guess it couldn't be help I have to stopped him before it gets worst)

"Genjuro-sama is that….." Sakura said in awe trailing off because she was too shocked to finish her sentence.

"Yes Sakura that white energy is chakra that belongs to Fenrir the seven tails Bijuu, Fenrir's chakra has the ability to freeze anything it touches so you better be careful and keep your distance from Seiryu right now he's trying to fight with the demon wolf from taking over him completely."

Sakura was really worried for Seiryu this was the first time she has seen him using the Bijuu's powers, she started thinking about Naruto did he transformed like this when the Kyuubi took over him? She knew that having a Bijuu was having a great power but it had their flaws. Like being hated by the people of your village for not telling the difference from the Bijuu to its container, she has seen the discrimination back at Konoha at how they used to treat Naruto and now the hidden mist village how they treat Seiryu. Tears started falling from her jade eyes seeing that the possessed Seiryu growling like a monster, his chakra has now frozen the whole river and the landscape.

She was about to go to him when Genjuro stopped her" don't, going after him will be reckless you'll be only asking for your death."

"But Seiryu…" she said more tears falling from her eyes.

"You must not go to him now, it's too dangerous let me handle it I know how to suppressed Fenrir's chakra." he took a piece of paper from his coat it had the word suppress in kanji, he was going to need this in order to stop the Fenrir's chakra.

He remembered Jiraiya's words when he gave the item to him.

"_Here take this it will suppressed the chakra from the Bijuu, I know the seal Seiryu has its similar to the one that Naruto had I will give you all of the chakra suppress tags I have since I don't need them anymore because Naruto is gone make good use of them" _

He nodded as he looked at the one tail Fenrir Seiryu that by now a second tail has formed making two in total (I better hurry before the third tail appears) "Sakura wait here let me handle this."

The pink haired kunoichi only nodded as Genjuro left heading straight to the possessed Seiryu (be careful Genjuro-sama please help Seiryu I will never forgive myself if something happens to him)

Genjuro charged at the two tails possessed Seiryu he went for his forehead to put the suppress tag but he dodge it, he lunched one of his claws and the mist jounin blocked it with his sword. Seiryu charged at him using its claws to shred him to pieces but Genjuro blocked it with his sword, he found and opening and using his speed managed to put the tag on his forehead. As soon as it made contact the white chakra vanished Seiryu's features returned to normal and fell unconscious, Sakura immediately went to him with some tears in his eyes she started checking him up for any injuries.

"Don't worry Sakura he'll be fine."

She nodded as she continued to gaze at Seiryu feeling so relief that he was finally back to normal, even if she ignore the pain she was feeling in her heart not sure what it meant.

"We should get back to the others Hydra has been eliminated."

"I can't believe Seiryu defeated it so easily that thing was very strong."

"It was but the power of a Bijuu its beyond anyone's comprehension, this is why the other hidden villages sealed them in humans and started using them as their personal weapons." Genjuro said.

"The jinchurikki's?" she asked softly never leaving her eyes off Seiryu.

The mist jounin nodded as he went to Seiryu and carried him on his shoulder" your performance against Hydra was very impressive Sakura, it seems you have become quite the strong ninja Tsunade-sama has done her work well."

Sakura blushed from the compliment" well I'm not really that strong compare to you or Seiryu, I'm always trying to learn new things and perfect my fighting skills."

"And that's why you have the potential to become even stronger I also see that Seiryu's training have helped you too."

"Yes Seiryu was a great teacher he taught me a lot of things." She said smiling not realizing the small blush on her cheeks.

Genjuro only smirked in amusement happy to see that his student has caught a nice girl to catch of course it will be up to him whether he wants to take the chance to ask her out.

(Time skip wave country: Tazuna's house)

The people of the village have finally returned to their homes and Sakura and everyone else were on the table waiting for Tsunami to bring lunch, she insisted that they should spend the night in their house after what they did for them getting rid of the sea serpent and they agreed. Seiryu was awake and feeling well Sakura couldn't be any happier, he usually gazed at her and she will smile at him he smiled at her back not realizing the small tint of pink in her cheeks. It wasn't long before Tsunami returned with their dishes and they started eating, Genjuro told them about the fight with Hydra and how it was defeated. Of course he didn't said that Seiryu defeated the sea serpent with the demon sealed inside of him, he told them that he, Sakura and Seiryu defeated Hydra together although Seiryu didn't remember that they defeated together it was just a little white lie.

"Thank you for the food Tsunam-san we really appreciate but you don't have to bother yourself with letting us stay in your house." Genjuro said.

"None sense you have done a great job helping us by stopping that sea monster, the less we could do is be generous with you."

"I agree and besides with the money the village has been earning I have remodeled our house so it has a few more available rooms, so it's perfect to let the guests stay in for the night we don't mind if you stay for the night. Tazuna said.

Genjuro chuckle" I guess I won't argue with you I'm sure everyone will agree if we stay in for the night before returning to mist."

"I have no problem with that." Ryo said.

"Me too" Ino said.

"I agree too." Sakura said.

"I don't mind staying either." Seiryu said feeling a little distracted which no one didn't notice except for Sakura that is, she got a little concern maybe she will talk to him later.

"Thank you everyone we appreciate to have your company." Tsunami said smiling.

"Now let's enjoy the meal isn't that right Inari?" Tazuna asked the young boy who was silent the entire time he only gazed at the group and nodded.

Tsunami sighed it was always the same with her son, ever since Naruto died Inari had became very quiet Naruto was the one that taught him to believe in himself and be brave but without him it's like has lost hope once again. It was worst before he met the blond, Inari used to be so upset and negative when his father died until Naruto came and lifted his spirits in believing and to never give up. Tazuna was feeling the same way it was Naruto the one who gave the people of wave courage hope, but without him it was like they have lost a very important person they lost their hero. Without saying another word everyone started eating, the meal became quiet for a couple of minutes until Tazuna took a break from his meal looking back at the guests.

"We would like if you come to visit us more often Sakura."

The pink haired chunin smiled stopping her chopsticks from continuing eating the fried rice" yes I will like that too Tazuna-san it's good to be back here, it sure brings back memories." her jade eyes softened a little at the memory when they came here as team seven with Naruto.

Tsunami and Tazuna stood quiet staring at their plate Inari was still resuming his eating, they seem to be thinking the same thing as Sakura. They remembered when they first came here as a genin team in the mission to protect Tazuna, they have heard about the murder of Naruto who was his second teammate it was truly ironic that the person whom Naruto considered as his brother was the one who killed him.

Genjuro notice the uncomfortable silence and the small tension building up in the table so it was best for him to bring a new topic, changing the previous and tragic one" so Sakura I saw back when we were fighting Hydra that you know rasengan, I thought it was a technique that only the fourth Hokage and the sanin Jiraiya can only perform."

Sakura smiled forgetting about the memory" I know the technique because Jiraiya-sama taught it to me back when I was still training under Tsunade-sama."

"I see you master it well." Genjuro said while Ino was surprised looks like she didn't know she could do such technique and Seiryu and Ryo were quiet impressed.

Sakura blushed a little noticing that everyone was starting at her like she has become the center of attention" it wasn't easy to learn that technique I spend countless days and weeks trying to master it, rasengan takes three steps to learn. The first step is rotation which Jiraiya-sama gave me water balloons and I had to rotate the water using my chakra, somehow I had to make the water rotate fast enough to destroy the balloon."

By now Tsunami and Tazuna have forgotten about the topic of Naruto and they were paying close attention to Sakura, Inari was also paying attention which surprised the two adults a lot.

"And how did you do it?" asked Ino the Yamanaka was quite impressed that her best friend has learned a technique only used by the strongest ninjas in Konoha.

"It took me days to master the first step, but anyway the solution was simple you see I was only rotating the water in one direction and that obviously wasn't going to make the balloon burst. I figure that the only way to burst the balloon was to rotate the water on all directions, with that result the water became unstable making the balloon burst."

"That's very cool." the reply came from Inari who was smiling like he used to do after Naruto changed him.

Tsunami and Tazuna were happy to see the young boy acting normal, maybe he could return to his normal self with the last member of the genin team from team seven.

Sakura smiled seeing that Inari was really into the story" with learning the first step to learn rasengan Jiraiya-sama was impressed with my progress that he decided to show me the second step, which wasn't easy the second step is power Jiriaya-sama gave me rubber balls it was the same with the water balloon only this time I had to break the rubber ball rotating the air inside. However since rubber is thicker and air is completely different from water, I had to use denser chakra and even with my chakra control it took me a while to master this step. There were times that I collapse from chakra exhaustion but I didn't give up no matter how impossible it looked I was taught to never give up and eventually I managed to burst the rubber ball mastering the second step."

Everyone in the table was impressed by Sakura's story and Inari was still listening with so much interest, he heard about never giving up and he knew that the one who taught her to never give up was Naruto.

"That's amazing Sakura so what was the third step?" asked Seiryu who was enjoying listening to the story.

"The third and last step its stability of the sphere shape which is to combine the first two steps by spinning chakra into a balloon without moving the balloon itself."

"Whoa wait that's impossible." Ryo said shocked.

"Yes it its rather difficult to perform the rasengan is an A rank jutsu that the fourth Hokage invented, it took him three years to learn it and to this day the technique is incomplete. But anyway aside from the fourth the sanin Jiriaya-sama learned it too." Genjuro said.

"Yes because of that third and last step it's nearly impossible to achieve and even with my chakra perfect chakra control it took me a couple of months to finally master it."

"That's quite impressive Sakura think you can give us a demonstration?" asked Tazuna.

"Sure" she then reached her right hand to everyone, they gasped seeing a small blue spinning sphere of chakra appearing in her hand they were all amazed of the sight.

Genjuro was impressed (I always knew she had potential to become very strong)

"Wow you're amazing Sakura." Inari said his eyes never leaving blue sphere.

The pink haired chunin blushed" thanks but it's not really a big deal."

"No big deal are you kidding you mastered rasengan the technique created by the fourth Hokage in less than a year this is the most amazing thing I have ever heard." Ryo said.

"I must admit Sakura I'm impressed." Ino said.

Sakura was still blushing from embarrassment as she made the rasengan vanished" it's true that I learned rasengan in less than a year when it took the fourth Hokage three years to learned it, but Naruto learned rasengan in just one week." she smile softly thinking that it was appropriate for the son to surpassed the father but it was tragic knowing that Naruto will never fulfilled his lifelong dream.

Everyone stood quiet for a moment, Inari was smiling hearing that Naruto master a powerful technique nearly impossible to learn in one week. Tsunami and Tazuna were also impressed to learned such thing about the boy who gave their village hope, they felt happy to hear that Naruto became a strong ninja before he died.

"He was an amazing person we will never forget him." Tazuna said.

Everyone nodded and resumed their eating while Sakura was still in deep thought of course she was the one who will never forget about Naruto the most because she owes him a lot for everything he did for her. The she remembered that this was the place where Zabuza and Haku were buried she was going to visit their graves later and pay her respect to them. Seiryu kept eating his plate while keeping an eye on Sakura he knew something was bothering her obviously it had to be about her formal blond teammate, it wasn't healthy to keep grieving over someone for too long but it couldn't be help if that person couldn't let go of someone who became very precious to her.

(Maybe I will cheer her up later) he thought with a smile still looking at her.

(Time skip: Haku and Zabuza burial ground)

Sakura arrived with a couple of flowers she placed them in front of the wooden crosses that represent their graves, she thought about them for a moment. Now that she think about it the two missing nins weren't so bad after all, Zabuza was obviously although he left his village he was doing whatever he could to survive. Haku hearing from him from Naruto who told her the kind of person he was when they finished their mission back then, she smiled remembering that Haku was a kind soul who didn't like to fight but he was willing to fight for the person he thought it was precious to him. However back then she was still a foolish fan girl and decided to ignore Naruto because she doing her usual going gaga over Sasuke routine, she was so pathetic and pitiful thank goodness she has change for the better even if she will never love a power hungry traitor who wants revenge let's not forget a murder.

She smiled looking at the graves" here you go you two I hope you're both happy together on the other side, I wished there was something else I can do?"

"A very honorable thing to say indeed"

"Huh who's there?" she looked around not seeing anyone, she quickly grabbed a kunai from her pouch" where are you show yourself?"

"Now there's no need to be so hostile I am not an enemy I'm just here to pay my respects to these two just like you."

"I'll be the judge of that if you're an enemy or not, now show yourself."

"As you wish"

Finally Sakura saw a figure completely dressed in a black hooded cloak hidden his face completely, somehow she didn't trusted this stranger.

"We finally meet Haruno Sakura."

"How do you know my name?" she asked glaring at him now she didn't trust him even more.

"Oh I know you I have heard rumors about you Konoha's deadly cherry blossom."

Sakura blinked hearing the nickname that Ino gave her (what? Don't tell me that rumors about what Ino and me did to those bandits have already been spreading?) she continued to glare at the hooded figure" what do you want with me?"

"I want nothing from you my dear Sakura….yet." he chuckle making the pink haired kunoichi glared at him thinking it could be some perverted stacker.

She was about to give him a warning glare until the he started clapping his hands applauding her" bravo Sakura I must say that you have impressed me quite a lot, I knew you were strong but this you are truly a worthy fighter first you defeated the undead version of your teammate destroying the black stone of the dead then you defeat my golems very impressive indeed."

Sakura's eyes widened as she glared at him with killing intent" you……so it was you, you're the one responsible for the attack on Konoha three years ago you used the stone of the undead to create those zombies weren't you and that's not all but you're the one who send those rock creatures after us."

"You catch on pretty quick as I expect from someone like you" he chuckle in amusement wanting to toy with her for a little" tell me Sakura how did it feel to kill the undead version of your teammate? Was it good did you feel happy to kill your dear friend Naruto?"

Sakura growled hearing as she charged at him charging her fist with chakra she launched the punch but the hooded stranger jump out of the way dodging the punch. Sakura punched a nearby tree instead shattering it to dust she glared at the hooded figure who was standing on tree branch.

"Come here and fight me you bastard!" she growled.

"Now now temper don't get so worked up I didn't came here to fight you, I just wanted to know how strong you are and it seems my conclusions of you are quite correct there's no need to stay here any longer."

Sakura was shocked" no it can't be…is that it? Is that why you attacked the village? Is that why you send those rock creatures, you've been testing me to see how strong I am why the heck would you do that? What's it to you to know about my strength?"

"Oh dear so many questions to answer so little time, I will like to answer those for you but I have somewhere else to be."

Sakura threw a couple of kunais but the stranger dodged them jumping from the tree branch landing on the ground of the forest" I'm afraid I can't stay, but don't worry rest assure that we will meet again Sakura."

"WAIT!!!" she shouted running to him but he was already gone she growled in frustration" damn it who was that? Why does he seem to be interested in me?"

(Time skip nightfall: Tazuna's house)

Sakura has been twisting and turning in her bed she was staying in one of the guest house that Tazuna build, right now she couldn't sleep she was still thinking about the hooded stranger. Why was he so interested in her? She had a feeling that it was more than just a perverted obsession with her, after all he send those zombies in Konoha and the rock golems he send they all had the purpose to test her strength. She felt guilty for everyone back at Konoha, the village was attacked because of her it was her fault. She finally gave up in having a peaceful nap as she rose from the bed, she sighed leaving the bed. She was wearing a pink tank top and white shorts she needed to refresh herself and went to the bathroom. She washed her face on before going back to her bed, that is until she heard knocking on her door she sighed again.

(Who could be at this hour?)

She went to get door opening it she saw Seiryu who was wearing a white shirt and brown shorts she smiled" Seiryu why are you here?"

"Hey I know it's late but I was worry about you"

She had a small shade of pink on her cheeks hearing his confession but only smile trying to hide the embarrassment she was feeling right now" it's okay Seiryu I'm all right"

Seiryu didn't seem to believe her" are you sure because when you got back from visiting Haku and Zabuza's graves you seem very down, it's not like you to be so quiet I can tell something is bothering you."

The pink haired teen sighed, no matter how hard she tries she can never hide things from Seiryu" fine there is something bothering me I can't sleep because of it."

"Can I come in?"

She nodded letting him in the room they got seated on the bed" so what's wrong Sakura?"

"Well when I went to visit Zabuza and Haku's graves someone came to me, he was wearing a black cloak and a hood covering his face he told me he was the one responsible for the zombies that attacked Konoha and the one who send the rock creatures after us."

Seiryu gasped" what you mean you met the guy who possessed the black stone of the undead and the one who created those rock golems?"

"Yes I did he also told me that the reason he did those things is because he wanted to see how strong I am."

"He was testing you?" asked the shocked black haired teen.

She nodded" Seiryu if that's true then what happened at Konoha was my fault I feel responsible for the attack."

Seiryu put his arm on her shoulder" don't say that Sakura it's not your fault."

"But I…"

"That's enough don't think like that nothing good will come if you think like that okay?"

Sakura nodded" I don't know why he seems to be so interested in me, he said he wanted to test my strength I don't understand is he a ninja from another hidden village why is he so interested in me I feel like there's something more to this than meets the eye but I can't really tell I'm so confuse right now."

"It's all right we'll talk with sensei later, that hooded guys must be the one sensei talked about a magic user so sensei must know about him so don't worry everything will be all right." he smiled at her.

Sakura smiled back at him it was always the same, even the smallest comment by Seiryu always makes her feel better she felt safe and happy" thank you Seiryu I am feeling better now, how about you how are you feeling?"

The black haired jounin gave a faint smile" don't worry about me sensei told me that I didn't hurt anyone except for Hydra when Fenrir took over me."

Sakura gasped" what….so you know about that, I thought you didn't remembered but since sensei told you I thought you were going to be hurt for letting the demon take over you."

"Sakura it can't be help I know that the seal I have is weakening with each year, that's why Fenrir will take over me more often either when I'm upset or when I'm about to die I'm just glad I didn't hurt you in the process."

Sakura stood quiet as she went a little closer to him, she felt her stomach turning as she felt butterflies were flying inside she suppressed the blush that was about to strike her cheeks. She put her hands on his rough shoulders failing in holding her blush, Seiryu gazed at her surprise at her action because she was very close to him he blushed slightly at the proximity not to mention he could smell her wonderful scent it was a mix of flowers and cherries.

"Seiryu no matter what happens I will always be your friend, remember that I don't care if you're a demon container I will always be there for you when you need me."

He could only smile at her deep and conforming words" thanks Sakura it means a lot to me, how funny that I came to make you feel better and now you're the one that's making me feel better."

"Silly you did make me feel better with your words."

They both chuckle before looking at each other, for a moment their eyes locked green emerald meeting clear jade and they stood quiet. Not one word was said as they were only admiring each other's eyes, suddenly Sakura felt the urge move her face closer to his in an attempt to touch his lips. She wanted to feel what it was like to kiss a friend that she cares deeply, even if it was childish and it was more like something her old fan girl self would think off she wanted to do it. She hasn't even had time to think about her feelings for Seiryu with everything that has happened, she was honest to Ino telling her that she had a small crush for the young man she wasn't sure if she had deep feelings for him like that. This also made her upset she doesn't have time to think about love, she needs to get strong so she can continue with her goal to avenge Naruto so why it was getting harder for her to keep her attention of her revenge?

Suddenly Seiryu smiled at her" well I think I better go back to my room, it's late and we should get some rest knowing sensei we we'll leave wave first thing in the morning."

Although she was disappointed that he had to go Sakura was glad that his action stopped her from making a mistake that she might regret in the future" yeah now that I feel better I think I can finally get some rest thanks for coming Seiryu."

"Hey anytime I will always help you whenever you need me goodnight." he left her bed opening the door to the room and closed it heading back to his room.

Sakura sighed before going to bed while thinking of the sweet thought that was invading her mind.

"**I bet that kissing him will feel so good I can taste his lips just by thinking of him." **inner Sakura said.

Sakura turned in her sleep while her inner self was fantasizing the moment **"mmm….Seiryu I really really want to kiss him he's so handsome I can imagine what he will look like naked yummy…" **she made a girlish squeal.

Sakura woke up cursing her inner persona while her face was flushed from embarrassment (SHUT UP ALREADY!)

(Time skip: the next day)

The group was ready to leave the village and returned to mist, Inari was present and he was smiling acting like he used to when Naruto taught him to be brave making Tsunami and Tazuna happy for the young boy.

"Thank you for allowing us to spend the day Tsunami-san and Tazuna-san." Genjuro said.

"No thank you for helping us getting rid of the sea monster." Tazuna said.

"You will always be welcome here everyone." Tsunami said.

"I hope you guys will come back again, you will come back too right Sakura?" asked inari.

"Of course I will believe it." She smiled and Inari did the same.

"Thanks for the meal Tsunami-san it tasted better than the food from the restaurants of mist." Ryo said.

"Oh stop it I'm not that good of a cook." she said blushing from the compliment.

"No I mean it your cooking is amazing, I will find a girl who will cook like you." He gave a goofy grin while Ino was staring at him with a small blush on her cheeks.

Of course Ino knew that she was a great cook maybe she will make a plate especially for him when they returned to mist.

"Well we better get going thanks again for everything Tsunami-san Tazuna-san." Genjuro said.

"Yeah thanks." Seiryu said.

"Bye everyone." Sakura said as they left the house.

"Farewell have a safe journey." Tsunami said waving as they group left from sight.

"I wonder." Tazuna said." I think Sakura might become a hero like Naruto."

Tsunami giggle" that will be great."

"Yeah I know she will become a hero even better than Naruto." Inari said smiling he was staring in the distance where the group went.

Tazuna smiled at his grandson happy to see him back to normal (Sakura thank you for making Inari believe in hope again)

To be continued

There finally done I'm sorry if this chapter got a little late but I was busy with other things like work, but anyway here it is. Bet you guys weren't expecting to see Sakura learned rasengan that was a small surprise I have for all of you, now moving on I have close up the polls. There will be lemons in the future and I have decided to choose Sakura's weapon I won't say what is until the next chapter. The bloodline poll will remain open until further notice, please review now I'm going back to NBPK farewell until the next time.

Next chapter: Genjuro's legacy the last of his clan.


	15. AN sorry

Authors Notes: this story is officially on hiatus because of the fact I lost interest and I haven't updated in years. Apologies to all fans of the story I am truly sorry.


End file.
